


Спецрейсом до Армагеддона

by Shurshunka, Toriya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 54,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Их не спросили, хотят ли они в это путешествие.<br/>Примечания/Предупреждения: <br/>1 Почти все герои умирают, а некоторые даже дважды<br/>2. Реборнозомбиапокалипсис<br/>3. Авторские допущения<br/>4. Авторские фаноны<br/>5. Местами нежный быдлозанзас<br/>6. Занзас матом не ругается, он им разговаривает. А вот Цуна иногда ругается<br/>7. Первый раз. И не только первый!<br/>8. Если вам кажется, что авторы прлсь, то вам это не кажется!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Что, черт возьми, происходит?

— Прости, — повторил Цуна.

Кёко вытерла слезы и улыбнулась той вымученной улыбкой, которая била сильнее любых упреков.

— Было очень больно думать, что ты умер, Цу-кун.

В который раз за не слишком длинный разговор Цуна напомнил себе о терпении.

— Я понимаю, о чем ты. Вы никому не сказали бы ни полслова, я могу вам доверять. Это правда, я вам доверяю. Но и ты пойми, за вами шла охота! Даже ребята не знали всего, каждый — только то, что касалось его действий. — Цуна невесело усмехнулся: — Перед ними я тоже буду сейчас извиняться. Да, я виноват перед вами. Зато вы живы.

— А значит, ты прав, — вздохнула Кёко. — Иди, Цуна-кун. Ребята ждут. Хорошо, что все закончилось.

Почудилось, что этим «все закончилось» она хотела сказать больше. Не только о войне, но и… о них?

Цуна отогнал эту мысль. Нехорошо оставлять обиженную девушку, но он не может больше тратить время на объяснения и оправдания. Не сейчас. Конец Бьякурана — не конец войны, кто знает, сколько еще придется сделать ради прежнего мира. Личные дела подождут.

Выходя, он обернулся. Кёко смотрела ему вслед, решительно сжав губы, изо всех сил стараясь показать, что ей все равно. Значит, всерьез обиделась. «Надеюсь, ребята поймут меня лучше», — закрывая за собой дверь, Цуна смотрел на Кёко, но думал уже о другом — о делах, которые не могли ждать. Но так и не смог отвести взгляд от девушки, которую — он чувствовал это с невероятной ясностью — только что потерял.

Старинная дверь закрылась мягко, без единого звука. Еще несколько мгновений Цуна стоял, глядя на ярко начищенную бронзовую ручку, борясь с желанием немедленно вернуться. «Поздно, мы сказали друг другу все, что могли. Может быть, потом, когда у меня будет больше времени, а Кёко немного успокоится… Нет, зачем себя обманывать. Давно к этому шло. Ей не нравится моя жизнь, мафия, Италия, ей надоела постоянная опасность, и она права».

Он шагнул прочь, не глядя, куда идет, споткнулся, взмахнул руками, восстанавливая равновесие. Выпрямился и замер, потрясенно оглядывая знакомый до последней трещинки на стенах коридор старого особняка.

За какие-то полчаса трещин заметно прибавилось, а самих стен — убавилось. Светлые панели пятнали кляксы гари и копоти. Напротив комнаты Кёко, где в оконной нише всегда, столько Цуна помнил, стояла кадка с фикусом, зиял пролом от потолка до пола, от него через коридор шла извилистая трещина. Ковер исчез, дубовый паркет щетинился острыми изломами из-под слоя пыли и мелкого щебня. И над всем этим совершенно непонятным разгромом стояла мертвая, абсолютная тишина. Ни голосов, ни шума машин, ни птиц. Только едва слышно где-то совсем далеко выла собака.

Цуна развернулся, дернул ручку двери:

— Кёко!

Комната была пуста.

— Кёко?

Цуна глядел перед собой и не мог понять, что видит. От стены напротив двери остались несколько обломков, на которых косо висел подоконник. Светлые обои обгорели, мебель искрошена в щепки, с которыми смешались осколки разбитого зеркала и оконного стекла.  
И никого – ни живого, ни мертвого.

Пробравшись через комнату, Цуна подошел к пролому. Окно выходило в сад, Кёко любила бывать здесь весной, когда цвели персики. Сейчас от персиков остались сухие стволы с обломанными ветвями, а землю укрывал слой пепла и белесой пыли. Оперевшись о край пролома, Цуна попытался выглянуть наружу. Из-под руки струйкой посыпалась мелкая кирпичная крошка, часть стены с шумом обвалилась, подняв облако удушливой мелкой пыли. Закашлявшись, Цуна попятился вглубь комнаты. Постоял немного, развернулся и вышел.

Кажется, он надеялся, что коридор окажется прежним. Что все это — глупая шутка, иллюзия, бред. Но ничего не изменилось. Он шел, заглядывая в каждую дверь, и везде видел одно и то же. Разгром и развалины, щебень, пыль, осколки. Ни живых, ни трупов. И ничто, кроме его шагов, не нарушало стоявшую здесь тишину, такую вязкую и плотную, что совсем скоро Цуна начал ощущать себя мухой в куске янтаря.

Но почему-то ему и в голову не пришло закричать, позвать людей. Наоборот, методично обшаривая особняк от крыши до подвалов, Цуна старался ступать как можно тише. Под ногами хрустел щебень, осколки стекла трещали с отчетливостью выстрелов. В пустых комнатах и коридорах каждый звук казался слишком громким, тревожным. Цуна стискивал зубы, унимая непрошеную нервную дрожь, сдерживал желание сорваться на бег. Не время для паники, нужно понять, что происходит.

Лестница на первый этаж оказалась разрушена. С сомнением посмотрев на гору битого кирпича и острых мраморных осколков, спускаться по которым означало почти наверняка свернуть себе шею, Цуна полез в карман за перчатками. Мелькнуло мимолетное удивление: «Почему раньше о них не вспомнил?» — но тут же сменилось другим, куда более серьезным. Карманы были пусты. Ни перчаток, ни коробочки.

Цуна медленно выдохнул сквозь зубы, закрыл и открыл глаза. Влез по очереди в карманы брюк, пиджака, проверил внутренние карманы и даже рубашку. Ничего. Пусто. А ведь он точно помнил, что в левом кармане брюк лежал смятый платок, а во внутреннем кармане пиджака – записка от прошлого себя, найденная на крышке гроба. Не говоря уж о том, что перчатки и коробочка были при нем постоянно. 

По старой, все еще не изжитой привычке Цуна потянулся запустить руку в волосы — и замер, уставившись на оказавшиеся перед глазами собственные пальцы. На тонкую незагорелую полоску там, где должно было быть кольцо. Стандартное кольцо класса А, сильное, но по сравнению с кольцом Вонголы — почти игрушка.

— Мукуро, — охрипшим голосом сказал он, — шутка слишком затянулась. Это не может быть ничем, кроме иллюзии. Прекращай.

Он ждал смеха. Или, может быть, холодного: «Только я решаю, когда и чем заканчивать свои шутки». Но, похоже, за десять лет Мукуро научился молчать.

Цуна закрыл глаза: «Я не верю. Это иллюзия, этого нет на самом деле. Особняк цел, все живы, ребята ждут, сейчас я открою глаза, и иллюзия исчезнет».

Но на самом деле он уже знал: придется играть по чужим правилам. Попасть в умело наложенную иллюзию куда легче, чем вырваться из нее. Простым «не верю» тут не обойдешься, нужно чувствовать, где именно сплетаются ткань реальности и тонкие нити окутавшего реальность тумана. У него никогда не получалось, и это даже не вопрос силы или решимости. Просто не всем дано.

— Ну хорошо, и что я должен сделать? — спросил Цуна.

«Смотреть, — прошептал вкрадчивый чужой голос. — Понять».

— Что понять?

На этот раз ответом его не удостоили. Цуна пожал плечами:

— Ладно, буду смотреть. Может, чего и высмотрю.

Оглядел еще раз неровную осыпь на месте лестницы и двинулся вниз, выбирая для опоры самые крупные куски разбитых мраморных ступеней. Страшно не было: уж если он должен на что-то там смотреть и что-то понять, то здесь точно шею не свернет. Рано.  
А вот потом — всякое может быть. Понять логику иллюзионистов Цуна давно уже не пытался.

***

Долгожданная тишина навевала дремоту. Занзас неторопливо отпилил от остатков исходящей соком и паром вырезки еще один кусок, отправил его в рот и довольно прищурился. Мелкие человеческие радости вроде хорошей жратвы, приличного виски и удобного кресла под задницей радовали иногда неимоверно. Особенно после выкрутасов Савады и всего, что за ними последовало.

Вария вернулась из убогого Намимори только утром. Настроение у Занзаса было поганое, как и всегда после встречи с Японией. Но сразу разогнать всех по углам не вышло. После затяжного перелета в придурков словно черт вселился, и если на остальных можно было рявкнуть, чтоб заткнулись, и забыть о них на время, то со Сквало этот номер никогда не проходил. А тот носился по всему особняку как подорванный и то и дело пытался войти в контакт. То совал под нос какие-то сверхважные бумажки, то орал что-то про оборзевшего Саваду, то пытался обсудить планы на будущее. Занзас не хотел ничего обсуждать. Он хотел пожрать, выпить и отрубиться хоть на пару часов. А еще хотел тишины. Поэтому сжимал зубы и ставил очередную унылую подпись на очередном унылом листе.

Но Сквало все не унимался. Он и так-то по жизни был двинутый, а после каждой неудачной попытки сдохнуть вообще как с цепи срывался. То ли себя убеждал, что все еще живой, то ли напоминал об этом окружающим. Занзас давно бы его выставил, но совершать какие-то сложные телодвижения было лень. Вся эта история с крылатым уродом порядком вымотала. И если еще вчера Занзас был уверен, что, как только Савада вернется, он собственноручно исправит упущение Джессо — запихнет его в гроб, заколотит и закопает, то сегодня было лень даже набирать номер и орать.

Удача неожиданно вспомнила о Занзасе ближе к обеду. У Сквало истошно заверещал мобильник. Звонил Ямамото. Кажется, хотел поговорить о том, что происходило, пока они вместе с Савадой торчали где-то между мирами и временем. В любом случае, Сквало наконец-то свалил. А потом принесли обед.

Бестер сидел у ног, положив тяжелую голову на колени, и Занзас время от времени запускал пальцы в густую шерсть и трепал его по загривку. Зверюга была сыта и спокойна. Занзас тоже. Во всяком случае, прямо сейчас убивать никого не хотелось.

Он закрыл глаза всего на секунду. А когда открыл — пальцы инстинктивно дернулись и сжались в кулак. Бедро все еще ощущало тепло, но Бестер исчез. Занзас резко выпрямился и огляделся. Всю блаженную расслабленность как ветром сдуло. Кабинета, каким знал его Занзас, больше не было. Вместо огромного французского окна в стене зиял пролом, по полу бежали широкие трещины, а покореженная обугленная дверь болталась на одной петле. На покосившемся столе, покрытом толстым слоем пыли, стояла тарелка с остатками мяса. Мяса, которое он только что жевал, и которое до сих пор выглядело как надо — свежим, сочным и не пыльным. Кресло тоже было обычным. 

— Какого черта? — спросил Занзас у свисавших с потолка проводов — о роскошной люстре теперь напоминали только они. И заорал, чувствуя, что начинает заводиться: — Маммон! Фран! Пристрелю!

Он поднял с пола полупустую бутылку, осмотрел с подозрением, понюхал и отпил несколько порядочных глотков. Виски привычно обожгло глотку, пролилось по пищеводу и отозвалось приятным теплом в желудке. Ни Маммон, ни Фран признаков жизни не подавали. Затаились, ублюдки. Боятся. Два сильных иллюзиониста под одной крышей — это лажа. Надо было что-то решать, но Занзас не успел. А теперь эти двое наверняка выпендривались друг перед другом. Тренировка «кто круче достанет босса». Опасна тем, что может закончиться летальным исходом для обоих. И плевать, что Маммон только что воскрес.

— Луссурия! — снова заорал Занзас. Ожидание затягивалось, и это бесило уже не на шутку. Стало даже жаль, что нельзя позвать Сквало. Тот бы явился сразу. Разобрался бы с хреновыми фокусниками и вернул все, как было. А теперь придется тащиться самому. Занзас глотнул еще и, выругавшись, встал. Чертовы придурки уже нарвались на очень серьезные неприятности, которые с каждым его шагом становились все серьезнее.

Он проверил пистолеты и хмыкнул. Все-таки последние мозги еще не растеряли — на любимое оружие не покусились. На жратву, виски и кресло — тоже. Но Бестер… На столе и под столом коробочки не было. Ну, за это уроды ответят. И за то, что приходится идти по разбитым стеклам и осыпавшейся штукатурке. Занзас оглушительно чихнул и выругался. Пыль поднималась вверх, забивалась в ноздри и в горло.

Он толкнул плечом дверь и чуть не шагнул в пролом. Лестницу снесло вместе с порядочным куском коридора, и теперь за порогом не было ничего. Лететь с третьего этажа до подвала не хотелось совсем. Занзас прикинул расстояние до противоположной стены и нахмурился. И Фран и Маммон были, конечно, отбросами и придурками, но устраивать ему такие аттракционы не стали бы — опасно, да и нахрена? Оба нашли бы сотню других способов развлечься и других подопытных кроликов.

К тому же, Занзас, как ни старался, не чувствовал ни следа пламени тумана. Не то чтобы он был в этом спецом, но когда столько лет живешь рядом с иллюзионистом и для разнообразия обладаешь пламенем неба, поневоле начинаешь разбираться во всякой ерунде вроде реальных и нереальных иллюзий. Здесь не было ничего похожего. Тогда что тут творится? Поверить в то, что разрушенный особняк — реальность, Занзас не мог. И это означало, что либо Маммон благодаря смерти и воскрешению прокачался до нового уровня, либо Фран после встречи со своим ебанутым учителем тоже окончательно ебнулся и творит хуйню, на которую раньше не был способен. Третий вариант Занзас отбросил как несостоятельный. Нападать на Варию после истории с Джессо никто в здравом уме не стал бы. И даже психи должны были пока затаиться — слишком рано для активных действий. О четвертом варианте, который включал в себя Саваду и его иллюзионистов, Занзас даже думать не стал. Для начала нужно было хотя бы осмотреться и понять, куда делась вся Вария и почему так тихо.

Если нельзя идти, значит, можно лететь. Он сжал кулаки, концентрируя пламя, и застыл, уставившись на руки. Ничего не происходило. Ладони не опаляло знакомым жаром, по венам не тек жидкий огонь, тело не захлестывало привычной горячкой. Пламени не было. Занзас пробовал снова и снова. Он давно забыл, как это возможно — не уметь. Все всегда происходило само собой. С детства. А теперь не получалось. Ощущение было мерзким. Как будто он вдруг разучился ходить. Или говорить. Хотя с этим смириться наверняка было бы легче.

Он вернулся в кабинет. Заметался по нему, на ходу сжимая и разжимая кулаки, до боли стискивая пальцы. В очередной раз добравшись по двери, саданул по ней, вложив в удар всю скопившуюся злость. Оставшаяся петля переломилась, дверь с грохотом грянулась на пол, поднимая тучи пыли. Занзас задержал дыхание и отвернулся, прикрывая рот рукавом. И все равно зашелся в приступе кашля. А когда продышался и уставился в светлое небо, понял, что хочет сейчас только одного — найти и убить суку, которая все это сотворила.

***

Парадная дверь оказалась завалена так, что не прошел бы, наверное, даже Реборн. Зато короткий коридор, ведущий в гараж, был целехонек. Словно приглашал: сюда! Цуна пожал плечами:

— Ладно, сюда так сюда.

Электронный замок, разумеется, не сработал. Пришлось вернуться к разрушенной лестнице, подобрать там кусок арматуры подлиннее и потолще и действовать им, как рычагом. Не то чтобы десятому боссу Вонголы приходилось раньше выламывать двери таким примитивным способом, но чему только не научишься, когда выбора нет.

Примерно через четверть часа Цуна убедился, что снять дверь с петель не получится, от души проклял слишком умелых строителей и принялся колотить арматурой по замку. От металлического лязга заломило виски, по пустым коридорам разлетелось эхо. С потолка посыпалась, запорошивая глаза, белесая пыль. Но решение оказалось верным. Понадобилось всего с десяток прицельных ударов, чтобы замок хрустнул. Цуна вытер пот, перевел дыхание и налег плечом на дверь. После нескольких рывков удалось раскрыть ее настолько, чтобы кое-как протиснуться в щель.

Кромешная темнота заставила замереть, пережидая внезапную панику: на какое-то мгновение Цуна ощутил себя мертвым. Он сжал кулаки: «Спокойно. Не будь ребенком. Просто проверь, работает ли аварийное освещение». Поморгал, на ощупь нашарил выключатель, щелкнул раз, другой. Ничего.

Как и следовало ожидать. Ладно. Теперь открыть ворота. Нужно всего лишь пройти вдоль стены, найти внутренние запоры, отщелкнуть их и раздвинуть створки. Вперед, Савада.

Бетон стены холодил пальцы, от него тянуло сыростью и чем-то стылым, затхлым и неприятным. «Как в могиле», — Цуна поежился, отгоняя назойливую мысль о смерти. Но та возвращалась с упорством надоедливой мухи. В голову лезло странное: будто собственное «воскрешение», возвращение ребят, победа лишь привиделись ему. Будто ничего не было и не будет, а он на самом деле умер и сейчас бродит по собственному посмертию в поисках отведенного для него персонального ада.

«Если так, я ничего не могу с этим сделать», — Цуна сглотнул ставшую горькой слюну и стал считать шаги. На пятнадцатом он споткнулся и едва не упал. Присел, ощупал пол под ногами. Руки наткнулись на свернутый кольцами шланг. Захотелось пить, и это, как ни странно, успокоило: «Мертвые ведь не чувствуют жажды?»

На двадцать восьмом шаге бетон под пальцами стал суше, а на тридцать третьем сменился металлом. Цуна присел на корточки и зашарил руками по нижнему краю: где-то здесь, если он правильно помнил, должен был быть ручной аварийный механизм. Как раз для таких случаев.

Рычаг, казалось, намертво врос в паз. Цуна дергал его, тянул, расшатывал так и сяк. Перед глазами плясали огненные искры, он стискивал зубы и усиливал нажим: «Ну же, еще, сильней», — и наконец рычаг поддался. С противным, ржавым скрежетом он дернулся и передвинулся.

— Вот так, — довольно пробормотал Цуна. Отдышался и навалился снова. Теперь механизм пошел на удивление легко, как будто только и нужно было, что сдвинуть его с мертвой точки. Ворота заскрежетали, и в гараж хлынул поток ослепительного полуденного света, сначала узкий, но с каждым мгновением все более мощный. Теперь казалось, что это не Цуна открывает ворота, а те сами подаются и раскрываются под напором солнца и воздуха.

Наконец-то можно было осмотреться.

Снаружи солнце стояло в зените, и небо сияло свежей осенней синевой. Вот только ни иссохшие, с редкой пыльно-серой листвой деревья, ни усыпанная какой-то белесой трухой широкая аллея совсем не вызывали ощущения спокойного денька. Ворота в конце аллеи были распахнуты, одна створка перекосилась, другая вовсе упала; а за воротами, там, где всегда шумела улица, виднелись разрушенные дома — и ни машин, ни людей. Даже птиц не слышно.

Пробежавший по спине холодок заставил тревожно передернуться. Еще раз внимательно оглядев окрестности и не заметив ни одной живой души, Цуна вернулся в гараж.

Что бы здесь ни происходило, подвальные перекрытия это выдержали. Гараж оказался единственным помещением в особняке, выглядевшим в точности как прежде, безо всяких следов царившей наверху разрухи. Даже пыли было не так уж много. Но из машин, которые тут были собраны на все случаи жизни, на месте оказалась только одна. Личный автомобиль Десятого Вонголы, тот, который сам Цуна называл «показушным» – бронированный черный «ламборджини» с золотым гербом на передних дверцах. Для тех случаев, которые требовали поездки именно на этом монстре, предусматривался шофер, но при необходимости Цуна мог сесть за руль сам.

На этот раз просто сесть за руль не помогло. Хотя каждая машина здесь всегда была готова выехать в любой момент, сейчас мотор отказывался заводиться. Возможно, разбирайся Цуна хоть немного в его устройстве, он смог бы понять, в чем проблема. Но сейчас только и мог, что сидеть и безуспешно терзать стартер, мучаясь от осознания собственной технической несостоятельности. «Гокудера бы разобрался», — вслед за этой мыслью мелькнула еще одна, и Цуна вылез из машины. В этом же гараже Гокудера держал свою любимую игрушку — тяжелый спортивный «кавасаки». Огненно-алый, яркий, могучий даже на взгляд дилетанта — монстр в духе Гокудеры. Хотя во время войны тот редко выводил из гаража мотоцикл, но все равно держал его в идеальном состоянии. А раньше, до всей этой свистопляски с Бьякураном, гонял каждый день и даже пытался научить Цуну водить. «На всякий случай», так он говорил. Справляться с тяжелым монстром получалось не очень-то, но, по крайней мере, упасть или врезаться в ближайший столб Цуна не боялся.

«Кавасаки» обнаружился на привычном месте. Шлем висел на руле, на сиденье лежали краги, и Цуне на мгновение показалось, что и Гокудера где-то рядом, вот сейчас выйдет, скажет:

— Прокатишься со мной, Десятый?

— Я знаю, Гокудера, ты меня не подведешь, — Цуна провел ладонью по ветровому стеклу, смахнув едва заметный налет пыли. — Прости, что беру его без спросу. Хотя ты все равно разрешил бы.

Постоял немного, собираясь с духом, надел шлем, натянул толстые краги и перекинул ногу через сиденье. «Не подведи, пожалуйста!»

Ребристый руль удобно лег в ладони. Цуна глубоко вздохнул: «Ну, давай!»

С первых двух попыток мотор рыкнул и затих, с третьей завелся уверенно. «Я знал, спасибо, Гокудера!» – Цуна выждал с минуту, то ли ожидая, чтобы мотор как следует разогрелся, то ли просто собираясь с духом. Разрушенный пустой особняк вдруг показался надежным убежищем — мало ли, что ждет снаружи, за высохшим садом и присыпанными подозрительной трухой аллеями, за рухнувшими воротами резиденции Вонголы.

— Я поеду в Варию, — вслух, громко сказал Цуна. Как будто кто-нибудь мог его слышать. — Проверю, что там.

Опустил стекло шлема и дал газ.

Белесая пыль облачным шлейфом разлетелась из-под колес. Цуна аккуратно объехал упавшую створку ворот и повернул налево, за город. Особняк Вонголы располагался в предместье, совсем немного, и улицы сменятся апельсиновыми рощами, а там минут двадцать езды — и замок Варии.

«Кавасаки» слушался как родной. «Такой же надежный, как Гокудера», — подумал Цуна и тут же отогнал эту мысль. Потому что следом за ней шла другая: где Гокудера, Кёко, ребята, вообще все? Что с ними? Что происходит?

— Разберусь, — сквозь зубы выдавил Цуна. — И если это окажется тупой шуткой, честное слово, шутнику будет не смешно.

***

Беситься и громить уже и без того разгромленный кабинет не было никакого смысла, хоть и хотелось. Вместо этого Занзас методично обшарил все углы, передвинул кресло и стол, оттащил от единственной полностью уцелевшей стены перевернутый диван, проверил сейф, кое-как выдрав с мясом заклинивший замок, и даже не удивился, не найдя там ни экспериментальных коробочек, ни запасного комплекта варийских колец. Глядя в пустое нутро сейфа, он только зло щурился и в подробностях представлял, как найдет чертову тварь, которая все это устроила, и будет долго и со вкусом поджаривать ее пламенем.

Единственной добычей оказался мобильник, который Занзас выудил из-под отошедшего плинтуса, да и тот не подавал признаков жизни. Корпус хрустнул в кулаке. Занзас швырнул бесполезный телефон на пол и с наслаждением впечатал в него каблук.

Надо было выбираться из кабинета. Выйти в окно, вернее в то, что от него осталось, без поддержки пламени казалось очень хреновой идеей, но вариант с затяжным прыжком в подвал тоже не радовал. Занзас прощупал карниз на прочность и шагнул наружу, под бешеное, слепящее солнце. Пока медленно сдвигался вправо, прижавшись спиной к старой, ненадежной кладке, думал, что если сейчас сорвется и свернет шею, свалившись в пересохший фантан с тупой мраморной русалкой, это будет охуенный финал. Сквало сдохнет от смеха. Или не сдохнет, а устроит любимому боссу пышные похороны, потом нажрется и наконец с чистой совестью отстрижет свои патлы.

От напряжения ныли все мышцы разом. Тело, отвыкшее от постоянных нагрузок, было вялым и неловким. Пламя питало его лучше всяких тренировок, держало в тонусе, делало почти неуязвимым, а пистолеты добавляли смертоносности. И еще Бестер. С его появлением Занзас вообще перестал напрягаться. Расслабился. Размяк. А теперь сводило спину и шею, дрожали колени и какое-то мерзкое, давно забытое чувство не давало покоя. То ли страх, то ли неуверенность. Из-под ноги вывернулся камень, Занзас влип в стену, глядя, как тот отскакивает от перекрытия над первым этажом и отлетает прямо в чертов фонтан.

Бросило в жар, потом в холод. Сердце заколотилось под горлом, тело будто окаменело — ни вздохнуть, ни двинуться. Занзас судорожно сглотнул и осторожно пошевелил пальцами, чувствуя каждую прожилку в прохладных камнях. Вот же… хуйня. «Ты хренов ни на что не способный отброс, Занзас Вонгола. И от пистолетов твоих сейчас одна польза — пуля в собственную башку». Занзас стиснул зубы и переставил ногу дальше. До открытой галереи на третьем этаже оставалось совсем немного. Вместо липкого, стыдного страха внутри пробуждалась злость. Не на фонтан, не на исчезнувших придурков и даже не на иллюзии — на себя. Можно было двигаться дальше.

В галерею он спрыгнул неудачно — ушиб колено и подвернул руку. Болью прострелило до самых печенок, всего на секунду, но этого хватило, чтобы разъяриться. Занзас рывком вскочил на ноги и бросился к ближайшей двери. Та для разнообразия была на месте, а вот гостиная выглядела еще хуже, чем кабинет. Не осталось ничего целого, кроме стен, как будто все разнесло взрывом. Разглядывать разгром Занзас не стал, обхватил поврежденное запястье и с силой повернул. В глазах потемнело, что-то хрустнуло, но, кажется, встало на место. Вывихи Занзас в последний раз вправлял сто лет назад, еще когда дрался до кровавых соплей с дворовыми пацанами. Ностальгия, блядь. Всю жизнь мечтал вспомнить счастливое детство.

Рука ныла, но функционировала. Занзас пошевелил пальцами, потряс кистью, сжал и разжал кулак и вышел в коридор. Здесь царила та же разруха — кучи хлама и стекла на полу, пыль, куски штукатурки, но можно было хотя бы двигаться в сторону лестницы, не рискуя провалиться вниз. Сама лестница тоже оказалась на месте. Не хватало нескольких обвалившихся ступеней, но по сравнению с тем, что он видел наверху, это были мелочи.

На всякий случай спускался Занзас не спеша, переносил вес с одной ноги на другую медленно, но предосторожности оказались лишними. До первого этажа он добрался без приключений. Оглядел пустынный разрушенный холл и поморщился — тишину он любил, особенно после долгого общения со Сквало, но сейчас она начинала не на шутку раздражать, так же как и мертвые пустые развалины вместо привычного, шумного, битком набитого отбросами дома.

— Эй! — заорал Занзас. Уже понимал, что зря надрывается — в особняке не было никого, а все равно ждал и прислушивался.

Он обшарил весь первый этаж в надежде найти хотя бы чей-нибудь труп — наверняка стало бы понятнее, что происходит. Но трупов не было, и от бессмысленного шатания туда-сюда, от всей этой непонятной херни и от вездесущей пыли заболела башка. В подвал Занзас не пошел. Постоял около еще одной покалеченной лестницы, прислушиваясь и приглядываясь, и отвернулся. Что толку блуждать там в потемках, если и так ясно, что остался один? Ни следа пламени или чужого присутствия, ни шороха, ни звука.

Снаружи тоже не обнаружилось ничего интересного. Уже знакомая картина запустения, распахнутые настежь и почему-то изъеденные ржавчиной ворота. Занзас потер рыжие разводы пальцем, вдохнул едкий запах и поморщился. Отсюда, от ворот, особняк выглядел еще хуже, чем внутри. Черные провалы вместо окон, разрушенные колонны и закопченные стены. Будто попал в зону военных действий. Или нарвался на психа с чудовищным пламенем. Занзас невесело хмыкнул. При желании он бы сам, пожалуй, сумел сотворить такое, но не один, даже ему понадобился бы кто-то с таким же уровнем силы. Кто-то вроде Джессо или Савады.

Звук двигателя Занзас услышал раньше, чем объявившийся гость съехал с холма на дорогу, ведущую к особняку. В такой тишине это было не удивительно. У него хватало времени, чтобы подготовиться к теплой встрече. Занзас прикрыл ворота, снял пистолеты с предохранителей, добрался до поста охраны и припал на колено за покореженной стеной. Оттуда хорошо просматривался периметр и ворота. Только вот палить оказалось не в кого. Не то чтобы Саваду никогда не хотелось пристрелить, но сейчас это было не лучшей идеей. Занзас сунул пистолеты обратно в кобуры и пошел навстречу. Если уж Савада влез на байк да еще и в гордом одиночестве приперся в Варию, значит, все хреновей некуда.

***

Кажется, в глубине души Цуна надеялся, что уж с Варией все будет в порядке. Но надежда исчезла, стоило только разглядеть остатки стены и проржавевшие, неплотно прикрытые ворота. Здесь, похоже, шел нешуточный бой. Врагов у Варии всегда хватало, но Цуна не представлял, кто мог оставить обгорелые руины от почти неприступной крепости, полной лучших в мире бойцов.

Искать здесь живых наверняка не было смысла, но и так просто уехать Цуна не мог. Вдруг найдется если не ключ к разгадке, то хоть какой-то намек? А если и нет — это Вария, часть Вонголы, его люди, что бы ни думал об этом Занзас. Развернуться и уехать, даже не попытавшись выяснить, что с ними стало, было бы предательством.

Подъехать к самым воротам Цуна не рискнул — казалось, что створки еле держатся и от малейшего сотрясения могут рухнуть на голову. Оставив мотоцикл поодаль, он повесил шлем на руль — не по-осеннему жаркое солнце слишком его нагрело. Раньше во дворе Варии бил фонтан, и окунуться в него считалось вполне обыденным развлечением. Сейчас, наверное, и глотка воды не найдешь. Цуна сглотнул ставшую вязкой слюну и обругал себя — нужно было поискать в городе. Пить хотелось все сильнее.

«Думай о деле», — приказал он себе. Подошел к воротам и остановился в странном приступе нерешительности. В воздухе словно разлилось душное, давящее напряжение, то ли от чужого присутствия поблизости, то ли просто воображение разыгралось.

Он осторожно потянул створку ворот, шагнул во двор и замер. Все-таки не ошибся насчет присутствия. Стоял, смотрел на идущего навстречу Занзаса и чувствовал непривычную радость. Потому что нашел наконец хоть кого-то живого.

— Савада, — мрачно сказал Занзас. Вид у него был мятый и потрепанный. На волосах, на рубашке и на ботинках осела пыль. Брюки в белых известковых разводах тоже выглядели необычно. Похоже, Занзас, как и он сам, долго бродил по разрушенному дому. И это значило... — Говори, что происходит.

— Я это у тебя хотел спросить, — отозвался Цуна. — Похоже, везде одно и то же. Здравствуй, Занзас.

— К черту твои расшаркивания. Рассказывай.

Занзас оставался все тем же высокомерным ублюдком, каждым своим словом пытавшимся поставить Цуну на место. Странно, но теперь это даже успокаивало.

— Пойдем в тень, — Цуна огляделся и двинулся к более-менее целому куску стены, под которым можно было спрятаться от солнца. — Скажи сразу, ты ведь чувствуешь иллюзии? У меня с этим плохо.

— Если это иллюзия, то я твой добрый дядюшка. — Занзас уселся на камень, уперся затылком в стену. — Или откуда-то выкопался иллюзионист, которого нельзя опознать по пламени тумана.

— Я ничего не понимаю, — признался Цуна. — Все изменилось мгновенно. Один шаг — и вокруг… вот это.

Он рассказывал об исчезнувшей Кёко и разрушенном особняке Вонголы, о странном голосе в голове, предложившем смотреть и понять, о пустых карманах и пропавшем кольце.

— На голоса в башке можешь забить, — фыркнул Занзас. — Психом ты был, психом останешься. Но остальное звучит хуево. Здесь та же лажа. Отбросы куда-то делись, Бестер исчез, пламени нет. Пожрал, закрыл глаза, открыл — вокруг руины, как после бомбежки. Все развалилось и заржавело, будто перемахнул на десять лет вперед. — Занзас вдруг осекся, обернулся и уставился подозрительно. — Савада... если это из-за твоих выкрутасов с прошлым и будущим, я тебе шею сверну.

Предположение заставило замереть, захлестнуло внезапной паникой. Если и в самом деле…

— Нет, — Цуна отчаянно замотал головой. — Не может быть. Точно нет. Аркобалено сказали, что все должно вернуться, как было.

— Ты считаешь, что все вот это, — Занзас широко обвел рукой панораму развалин, — «как было»? Налажали твои аркобалено.

— Можно было бы поговорить с Шоичи, но он остался в Намимори.

— Если остался. Этот твой ублюдочный гений мог выпилиться вместе со всеми. И мобильник сдох. Давай, говори, как работала его машина.

Цуна задумался. Он никогда не вникал в ту теоретическую заумь, которую нес Шоичи, увлекаясь объяснениями. Достаточно было того, что все работало.

— Нет, не сходится, машина тут ни при чем. У нее ограниченный радиус воздействия, чтобы сработало, нужно находиться рядом. А тут скорее похоже на то, будто базукой выстрелили. С той разницей, что никто не стрелял… в меня, по крайней мере, точно.

— Придурки с базуками по твоей части, здесь они не водятся. — Занзас провел ладонью по волосам, поморщился, стряхивая пыль. — Ограниченный радиус, говоришь. Ну а если там что-то замкнуло? Или, не знаю, взорвалось, сбились настройки? Или появилась еще одна машина. У меня нет других идей. Но все, что тут происходит, явно не само собой нарисовалось. И это точно из-за тебя, Савада. Ты вечно вляпываешься в какое-то дерьмо и творишь хуйню.

— Вечно вляпываюсь, — повторил Цуна. — Знаешь, по-моему, я вляпался только один раз. В мафию. Дальше все как-то само пошло. — Он закрыл глаза, стер со лба пот. — У тебя здесь воды не найдется? Пить хочу адски.

— Виски есть, — ухмыльнулся Занзас. — Если умеешь лазить по стенам, можешь достать. Пошли, надо проверить водопровод.

Вместо ступеней парадной лестницы высилась гора щебня, но Занзас равнодушно прошел мимо. Цуна на ходу оглядывал двор. Серая мертвая трава на клумбах и газонах, глубокая воронка посреди плаца, пересохший фонтан с обвалившимся внутрь бортиком, у мраморной русалки отбит хвост. Иногда среди щебня попадались россыпи стреляных гильз, тусклые, густо припорошенные пылью.

— Бой был, но трупов нет, — вполголоса заметил он. — У нас похожая картина.

Занзас молча свернул за угол. Открыл пинком неприметную дверь. В нос полетела мелкая труха, Цуна прикрыл лицо рукой и чихнул.

Здесь, очевидно, была кухня. Широкая печь, рабочий стол с мраморной столешницей, пирамида огромных кастрюль, шкафы и холодильники. И раковина!

Занзас повернул кран, подставил ладонь под едва текущую струйку ржавой воды, но та почти сразу иссякла.

— Вот же блядь. Проверь холодильники. — Он взял со стола кастрюлю и исчез в темном проеме за еще одной дверью.

Цуна открыл дверцу ближнего холодильника и тут же захлопнул, отшатнувшись. Оттуда несло падалью и тухлятиной, на том, что когда-то было продуктами, пышно разрослась зеленая плесень. С сомнением поглядев на второй, Цуна отвернулся и начал методично проверять шкафы.

В них тоже была плесень, а аккуратно составленная посуда в последнем показалась Цуне изощренным издевательством. Живот давно подвело от голода, но найти здесь что-нибудь съедобное явно было нереальным.

— Противно, но пить можно, — Занзас поставил перед ним кастрюлю с мутной водой. — Что нашел? Там где-то должны быть упаковки с бутылками. Если остались.

— Не видел, — Цуна жадно припал к воде. Вкус был неприятно затхлым, но для пересохшего горла это казалось мелочью. С трудом оторвавшись, он поднял голову: — Еды нет, все давно испортилось. Не знаю, десять лет или нет, но…

Занзас открывал холодильники, морщась и матерясь. Из одного вытащил несколько банок с консервами, из другого — четыре больших пластиковых бутылки с минералкой.

— Пора на охоту, — сказал, сгружая все на стол, — иначе к вечеру загнемся. Поехали, Савада.

Кивнув, Цуна пошел за ним.

— Насчет второй машины. Во-первых, если бы она накрывала большую площадь, то перенеслись бы все, кто попал в радиус действия, так? А не только мы с тобой. И во-вторых, без Шоичи ее бы не построили, а Шоичи я верю.

— Ты всем веришь, как лох последний, — презрительно сказал Занзас. — Вот что перенесло только нас — это аргумент.

— Прицельная работа, — согласился Цуна. — Осталось догадаться, кому это нужно. И еще я очень хотел бы понять, что здесь случилось.

***

Занзас сел за руль. Савада не вякал — молча пристроился сзади и неловко положил ладони на ребра.

— Крепче держись, снесет, — сказал Занзас и сорвался с места. Он бы тоже очень хотел понять, что случилось, но просвещать их никто не спешил. И город был последней надеждой. Картина вырисовывалась отвратная. Ни жратвы, ни воды, ни людей. Разруха и уныние. И Савада без пламени для полного счастья — отличный балласт. Занзас предпочел бы разобраться во всем сам, без компании, но не бросать же придурка, тем более из всей Вонголы остался он один. Остальные, если и выжили, объявляться не торопились. К тому же, у Савады имелся приличный транспорт. До своего гаража Занзас не дошел, но подозревал, что там дела обстоят так же, как в доме, а тратить время на обшаривание очередных развалин не хотелось.

От злости он разогнался до максимума, влетел в пригород и едва успел сбросить скорость, чтобы не врезаться в кучу хлама посреди первой же улицы. Объехал ее, косясь на каркасы кроватей, обшарпанные рамы, ящики, доски и здоровенную арматурину на самой вершине кучи. Как будто кто-то строил баррикаду. Непонятно только, от кого собирались защищаться. Пригород был так же тих и пустынен, как и предместье. Дома выглядели заброшенными: выбитые стекла, облупившаяся штукатурка, вывалившиеся из стен кирпичи — знакомое зрелище.

В Палермо творилась та же хуйня. На пьяцца Претория вместо фонтана зияла огромная воронка. Особняки на Либерти вымерли и выглядели так же паршиво, как и все остальное. Занзас выбрался из центра и только тут впервые увидел людей. Малолетний пацан сидел на корточках в разбитой витрине цветочного магазина и жадно жрал какую-то коричневую хрень. Выглядел он конченым психом, Занзас проехал мимо и сразу наткнулся на колченогую старуху. Та тащила на спине огромную корзину, но услышав двигатель, рванула в ближайшую подворотню с такой скоростью, что Занзас даже не успел притормозить. Из брошенной корзины раскатились по асфальту гнилые яблоки. Савада за спиной ожил, зашевелился, и Занзас дернул плечом, чтобы угомонился. Ловить здесь было нечего, а гоняться за психованными бабками — себе дороже. Еще попалась грязная девчонка в изодранной юбке. Она выскочила на дорогу, чуть не угодив под колеса, завизжала, метнулась обратно и тут же исчезла из виду — то ли сиганула в подвал ближайшей развалюхи, то ли где-то затаилась.

Занзас свернул в торговый квартал, хотя надежда пополнить там запасы таяла с каждой секундой. Судя по тому, что они успели увидеть, все давно растащили голодранцы. 

— Стой! Влево! — снова проявился Савада.

Слева был пустой переулок, ничем не отличавшийся от прочих.

— Какого? — спросил Занзас.

— Там были вендиче.

— Вот только этих не хватало, — он остановил байк и обернулся. Новость — поганей не придумаешь. — Савада, зачем тебе сдались эти чучела? 

— Занзас. Мы мечемся по пустому городу и не понимаем, что происходит. Ты хочешь упустить единственных, кто, возможно, что-то знает? — Савада говорил с той самой терпеливо-снисходительной интонацией, за которую его хотелось уебать немедленно. У старика перенял. — Если ты их боишься, я пойду сам. Нельзя упускать шанс.

Занзас сжал зубы так, что заныли челюсти. Сдерживался изо всех сил, чтобы не прибить придурка на месте. Ему бы сейчас не понадобились ни пистолеты, ни пламя. Но Савада был единственным живым доказательством того, что он не свихнулся, а вся эта хуйня творится на самом деле. Что в этом захолустье могли забыть вендиче? Занзас нахмурился, прислушиваясь к странному ощущению. Полагаться на одну интуицию могут только прекраснодушные идиоты вроде Савады, но иногда приходилось рисковать. И сейчас, похоже, был именно такой случай. Он молча свернул в переулок.

Тот оказался почище остальных. Дома здесь лепились один к другому, и хотя окна тоже щерились осколками, на подоконниках кое-где даже стояли цветочные горшки. Занзас затормозил у чисто выметенного крыльца. На ступеньках сидела тощая баба в выцветшем платье с голубыми разводами. Из пучка на затылке выбивались темные с проседью пряди. Еще не старая, но уже основательно потрепанная. Она раскачивалась, стиснув ладони коленями и глядя в одну точку воспаленными глазами. Еще одна психическая, решил Занзас.

— Синьора, — Савада соскочил с байка, метнулся к ней и присел рядом, заглядывая в лицо. — Синьора, что с вами? Мы можем помочь?

Та медленно повернулась на голос. Пробормотала:

— Марио, мой Марио. Они забрали его.

Запрокинула голову и тонко, надрывно завыла. Сразу захотелось достать пистолет и пристрелить. Расспрашивать ее толку не было.

— Савада, поехали.

— Синьора...

И вдруг вокруг бабы сгустилось черное, туман не туман, а хер знает что — Занзас подумал бы, что пламя, но не бывает такого пламени.

— Савада! — пришлось ухватить придурка за воротник и дернуть от бабы подальше, чтобы не зацепило — еще возиться с ним потом.

— Что с ней?

— Ты меня спрашиваешь?

Чернота сгущалась, скрыла лицо, голову, превратила фигуру в смутные, едва видные очертания. Баба взвыла хрипло и низко, совсем уже не по-человечески. Занзас отступил поближе к байку, чтобы можно было свалить в любой момент, положил ладони на кобуры — по привычке, стрелять все равно было не во что.

А потом чернота рассеялась.

На месте бабы теперь сидел полуистлевший труп. Лохмотья плоти отслаивались от костей, череп обтягивала высохшая до желтизны кожа, здоровые крепкие зубы скалились, не прикрытые губами. Но хрен бы с трупом — мертвецов Занзас перевидал не мало. Дело было в другом: труп раскачивался, в точности так же, как баба до этого, зажав между коленями иссохшие кисти рук, и выл. Длинно, низко, так, что мороз шел по коже и ныли зубы.

— Вендиче, говоришь? — хрипло спросил Занзас. — Ты еще хочешь с ними пообщаться?

Савада рассматривал труп, как загипнотизированный, и Занзас не выдержал — оседлал байк и завел мотор. Хочет любоваться на эту красоту дальше — пусть любуется сколько влезет, с него хватит, он видел достаточно. Но Савада еще не совсем рехнулся — попятился, мотнул головой.

— Это… что? Зомби?

— Это хренов апокалипсис. И живой труп, который очень похож на твоих перебинтованных уродов. Давай, Савада, шевелись, пока нас не сожрали. Она тут явно не одна такая, а нам даже спалить ее нечем.


	2. Смерть — не повод не жить

Офис ЦЕДЕФ ничем не выделялся из общей картины. Но, по крайней мере, он не был разрушен настолько, как особняки Вонголы и Варии. Удивительное дело, даже стекла в окнах уцелели. До того, как Занзас выбил ближайшее к двери окно вместе с рамой. Бронированную дверь они не вынесли бы даже вдвоем, а электронный замок, естественно, не работал. «А если бы и работал, кто сказал, что коды доступа не изменились? — подумал Цуна, вслед за Занзасом влезая в окно. — Сейфы тоже наверняка придется взламывать».

Именно ради сейфов они и приехали в ЦЕДЕФ. Савада-старший, вопреки маске беззаботного долбоеба, был адски предусмотрительным параноиком. Он держал здесь запасы денег, документов, оружия на все случаи жизни. Деньги и документы, очевидно, утратили ценность в этом мире, а вот оружие было жизненно необходимым.

Оба сейфа в кабинете отца стояли нараспашку.

— Понятное дело, — сказал Занзас. — Твой папаша пригреб все себе и слинял.

Цуна сел на пол перед пустым сейфом и задумался.

Занзас был прав: папаша выгреб все. Уходил он, похоже, без спешки, собирался обстоятельно и возвращаться не собирался. Значит, то, что здесь происходило, он считал необратимым и достаточно серьезным для бегства. Здание ЦЕДЕФ могло бы выдержать штурм небольшой армии, бойцы отца уступали разве что Варии, и все же, судя по тому, что здание цело, отец предпочел не дожидаться штурма.

Занзас за спиной гремел ящиками стола и с каждым разом чертыхался все бешеней, похоже, там тоже было пусто.

— Жрать хочу, — наконец бросил он со злостью.

В животе заныло. Цуна встал:

— Пойдем. Здесь тоже есть кухня, может, найдем что-нибудь. Если очень повезет… — Цуна вздохнул: на самом деле шансы раздобыть хоть что-то съедобное в офисе ЦЕДЕФ и в прежние времена стремились к нулю. Через дорогу был неплохой ресторанчик, как правило, еду заказывали оттуда. Только кофе Орегано варила сама. Но кофе тоже пришелся бы кстати, к тому же, он не портится. То есть, не настолько портится, чтобы оставалось только выбросить.

Они прошли длинным коридором, спустились в полуподвальный этаж.

— Стой! — напряженно скомандовал Занзас.

Цуна обернулся:

— Что такое?

Занзас втянул носом воздух.

— Жратва. Горячая. Там кто-то есть.

— Это же хорошо, — не слишком уверенно отозвался Цуна.

То есть, конечно, это было хорошо — наконец-то появится возможность расспросить, что здесь происходит. Но, вспоминая уже встреченных людей, он отчаянно хотел оказаться где-нибудь подальше. Даже от жратвы — лишь бы не пришлось смотреть в глаза тому, кто ее готовит.

То ли интуиция, то ли просто беспочвенная паника.

Занзас достал пистолеты.

— Задвинься, Савада. Я пойду первым.

Спорить Цуне не захотелось, и он молча уступил Занзасу дорогу.

Оказалось, что тот умеет ходить так же бесшумно, как его лигр. Цуна, привыкший к Занзасу, который бесцеремонно громыхает сапогами и открывает любые двери с ноги, даже удивиться толком не успел, потому что Занзас тут же вернулся в привычный модус: открыл дверь в кухню пинком и ворвался туда с пистолетами наперевес.

Выстрел и хриплый вопль: «Занзас?!» — прозвучали почти одновременно. Потом наступила тишина, а потом эту тишину разорвал отчаянный детский рев.

Цуна вбежал в кухню и замер: открывшаяся его взгляду картина была слишком уж… пугающей? Жуткой? Просто невозможной? Да, именно невозможной.

Пистолеты валялись на полу. Занзаса припер к стене полуистлевший труп в лохмотьях, вроде того, в какой превратилась встреченная ими синьора. Зомби держал Занзаса одной рукой за горло, второй прижимал к стене над его головой запястье правой руки. Левой Занзас пытался отодрать от себя костлявые пальцы. А за столом, перед тарелкой с чем-то очень похожим на кашу, сидела девочка лет четырех или пяти, светловолосая, с розовым бантом на макушке и в розовом же платьице, украшенном кружевным белым воротничком. Ложка валялась рядом, а девочка подобрала под себя ноги и испуганно, взахлеб, плакала.

— Эй, не плачь, — почти на автомате сказал Цуна.

Зомби, не выпуская из мертвой хватки Занзаса, обернулся к нему.

Цуна сглотнул. Обтянутый пожелтевшей кожей череп не был похож на лицо живого человека, но все же… Светлые пряди волос, решительно сжатые губы… Посадка головы… Рост и фигура — память мгновенно подкинула нужную для сравнения.

— О… Орегано?!

Губы зомби дрогнули:

— Цуна? Ты… Ты жив? О Господи, ты жив…

Значит, он не ошибся. Орегано.

— Занзас, пожалуйста, успокойся. Давай наконец-то разберемся, что происходит. Орегано, отпусти его.

— Стой, где стоишь, и даже не вздумай шевельнуться, — буркнула Орегано и опустила руки. Бросилась к столу: — Не плачь, солнышко, все хорошо. Дяди тебя не обидят.

Девочка обвила ее руками, прижалась и затихла.

Занзас тер шею, обалдело глядя на эту картину. Цуна подозревал, что сам он выглядит таким же обалдевшим.

— Э-э, Орегано, — начал он. — Извини, мы…

— Пришли на запах жратвы, — перебил Занзас. — Накормишь?

— В шкафу есть консервы и спагетти, — сообщила Орегано. — И кастрюли. Плита растоплена, вода в ведре в углу. Паола боится чужих, мне лучше посидеть с ней, пока не привыкнет. Если будете вести себя тихо, потом сварю вам кофе.

Занзас хмыкнул, подобрал пистолеты и пошел рыться в шкафу. Спросил, не оборачиваясь:

— А тебя, значит, не боится.

— Не лезь, куда не просят, — тихо сказала Орегано. — Паола моя дочь. Она не помнит меня другой, а я… Нет, все. Закрыли тему. Что вы вообще здесь искали?

Дочь? Обтянутый кожей череп, едва напоминающий прежнюю Орегано, и круглощекая девочка с розовым бантом на макушке. Цуна сглотнул и с усилием отвел взгляд.

— Мы хотели узнать, что происходит. Можешь рассказать?

— Все то же, только в мировых масштабах, — Орегано неловко, не выпуская из объятий дочку, пожала плечами. — Я думала, ты что-нибудь узнал. Паола, солнышко, ешь, пока не остыло.

Цуна оглядел кухню, подумал и сел там же, где стоял, на полу у входа.

— Я не знаю вообще ничего. Даже не знаю, как сюда попал. Занзас тоже. Мы как будто из другого мира. У вас была война с Бьякураном?

— Пять лет назад, — кивнула Орегано. — После нее все и началось. Верде сказал, это из-за дисбаланса в тринисетте. Он исследовал пламя, надеялся, что сумеет все исправить, но Вендиче успели раньше. А теперь остальные аркобалено мертвы, и ничего уже не сделать, даже если он найдет способ.

Орегано рассказывала тихо и как будто почти равнодушно, но у Цуны волосы вставали дыбом и шевелилось в груди колючее, острое и ледяное — ужас, вина? Сначала он уничтожил кольца Вонголы, потом погибла Юни, потом умерли остальные аркобалено — остался один Верде. Кольца Маре после победы над Бьякураном тоже оказались утрачены. И вот итог. В мир с нарушенным балансом пламени пришло восьмое пламя. Пламя ночи, пламя отчаяния. И его хозяева — Вендиче.

***

Занзас помешал спагетти, отбросил ложку и слил воду в раковину с потеками ржавчины. Жрать хотелось так, что даже творящийся вокруг беспредел не отбивал аппетит. Вскрыв две банки консервов, он отгреб половину макарон в тарелку и обернулся. Савада выглядел едва ли лучше, чем чертова кукла Орегано. Разве что череп у него не просвечивал сквозь волосы и кожа не отслаивалась. Сидел белый с прозеленью — то ли собирался грохнуться в обморок, то ли блевануть. Занзасу было, в общем-то, похуй. Пусть потом жрет холодные слипшиеся спагетти, сам виноват. Трепетный придурок. Он опустошил одну банку консервов, вывалив ее прямо в кастрюлю. Пахло приятно — мясом и специями, и Занзас сглотнул слюну. Прижал добычу одной рукой к себе, вооружился вилкой и устроился на подоконнике — жевать, слушать и думать одновременно.

Шея до сих пор ныла, как будто ее пережимали не пальцами, а стальной удавкой. Это бесило. Чувствовать себя слабаком, бессильным мальчишкой перед каким-то недобитым трупом было не просто противно — мерзко до невозможности. Но приходилось признать — силища у Орегано сейчас была покруче, чем у того же Луссурии в его лучшие годы. Занзас хмыкнул. Если верить Орегано, этот отброс не сдох. И Бел не сдох. И, разумеется, Сквало. Живучий придурок. Не то чтобы Занзас слишком сильно переживал бы из-за их смерти, но узнать, что его отбросы где-то неподалеку, живые и вполне дееспособные, было приятно. 

Саваде повезло меньше. У него зомби умудрились вынести почти всех сильнейших. Остались только психованный Гокудера, Ямамото и коровий пацан. Кажется, боксер тоже был еще жив, но двинулся после смерти сестрицы и исчез. Может, объявил вендетту убийцам, может, просто решил героически сдохнуть — Орегано не знала.

Она вообще не знала многого — ни адресов, ни способа связаться с уцелевшими. В ЦЕДЕФ являлись то Сквало, то Гокудера. Приносили жратву и держали в курсе. Похоже, они то ли объединились, то ли поддерживали тесный контакт. Объяснимо, если учесть, что бойцов почти не осталось, а армия вендиче плодилась в немереных количествах и регулярно пополнялась. 

Сама Орегано почти не выходила из убежища. Тряслась за свою малявку, охраняла и растила. Нахуй? Занзас не понимал. В таком мире девчонке гораздо лучше было бы сдохнуть сразу — все равно убьют рано или поздно или обратят. Будь она пацаном, можно было бы потрепыхаться: вырастить из него бойца, научить драться. Хотя вряд ли бы помогло. Впрочем, это уж точно не его дело. Задерживаться здесь Занзас не собирался. Максимум — отсидеться немного, дождаться Сквало и свалить к своим. У них наверняка было оружие. И они собирались штурмовать Вендикаре. Это была цель. Это был способ выплеснуть накопившееся глухое бешенство. Пока Занзас справлялся с ним — давил, заталкивал поглубже до подходящего момента, только руки противно подрагивали от напряжения и в глотке поселился стойкий привкус желчи.

Он уже доедал спагетти, когда Савада наконец добрался до главного — спросил о них самих из этого мира. Смотрел на Орегано напряженно, на перекошенной морде аж работа мысли нарисовалась. Думающий Савада раздражал даже больше, чем когда-то мелкий и перепуганный, и Занзас отвернулся.

Известие о собственной смерти не расстроило бы, а скорее, разозлило и разочаровало. Но все оказалось лучше, чем он ожидал. Его трупа, также как и трупа Савады, никто не видел. Он исчез первым. Сквало был уверен, что это дело рук Вендиче. И еще в одном — он в Вендикаре. Савада, похоже, был там же. Этот подставился глупо — что, впрочем, не удивило. Кинулся спасать старика, не дождался своих. Конечно, не спас. Конечно, попался.

Стало понятно, зачем отбросам понадобилось штурмовать тюрьму. Собираются вытащить боссов, значит. Что ж, в этом определенно был смысл, в отличие от всего остального. Если причина происходящего именно в Вендиче и в их пламени, он тоже хотел хорошенько размяться. Знать бы еще, как. Без подходящего оружия против этой армии они все сейчас — как беспомощные младенцы. Но у Сквало наверняка есть план. Мусор, конечно, псих, но с голыми руками он туда не сунется. Значит, есть что-то, о чем они с Савадой еще не знают, о чем не знает пока даже Орегано. Что-то, что можно противопоставить силе полумертвых ублюдков.

Имелась еще одна проблема — оказывается, было очень легко самому стать блядским зомби. Достаточно слишком сильно задуматься о тотальной херне с мировым размахом и опустить руки. Баба на крыльце выглядела именно такой — несчастной и потерянной — и пламя ночи отлично сделало свое дело. Но на этом Занзас зацикливаться не стал — он пока не чувствовал в себе ничего, похожего на отчаяние. Муками совести страдать не привык, и чувству вины взяться неоткуда, так что становиться зомби от безнадеги он уж точно не собирался. Он собирался найти способ вернуть свое пламя, разобраться со всей этой херней и заодно посносить к чертям поганым вендиче их поганые черепушки. В идеале — всем, а так — скольким получится. Отсиживаться, забившись в какую-нибудь щель, и медленно подыхать от голода и страха — такое счастье было не для него. Сдохнуть, конечно, не хотелось, но если уж без этого никак, то лучше в бою, прихватив с собой не одного и даже не десяток зомби.

Занзас повел плечами, потянулся, разминая мышцы, и встал. Савада молчал, Орегано ворковала над своей малявкой, предлагала доесть кашу, поправляла бант на светлых волосах. Та больше не ревела, только всхлипывала изредка. Занзас скривился. Сунул кастрюлю в раковину и залпом выпил стакан ледяной, удивительно вкусной воды.

Вопрос, как они с Савадой оказались в этом времени и в этом мире, отступил на второй план. Ответа на него пока все равно не предвиделось, значит, нужно было действовать по обстоятельствам. В конце концов, какая разница, где и когда убивать? Главное, чтобы имелся подходящий противник, а этого добра здесь хватало.

Занзас выпил еще воды, поставил стакан обратно на полку и пошел к двери.

— Куда ты?

Орегано покосилась на него неприязненно — до сих пор бесилась из-за девчонки, хотя той-то как раз ничего не грозило, детей Занзас не трогал, да и баб, по большому счету, тоже. Если, конечно, они не были полутрупами и не накидывались на него с порога.

— Спать. На пару часов. Если кто-нибудь явится, разбудите, — сказал Занзас и ухмыльнулся в ответ на потрясенный взгляд Савады. Этот придурок, конечно, теперь не сможет ни жрать, ни спать, пока не оплачет своих и чужих мертвецов, но Занзас был устроен иначе и не собирался никого оплакивать.

— В гостиной, по коридору налево, есть диван, — Орегано, наконец, выпустила из объятий девчонку и поставила на плиту чайник.

— Найду. И кстати, ты обещала кофе.

***

Спагетти с мясом проваливались в пустой желудок так быстро, что Цуна и вкуса не успевал почувствовать. Ел механически, не разбирая, что в тарелке, целиком, всеми мыслями погрузившись в рассказ Орегано.

Девочки умерли. Рёхей исчез после их смерти — если для того, чтобы стать зомби, нужно всего лишь отчаяться, то о его судьбе можно даже и не гадать. Погибли Хибари, Мукуро и Хром, И-Пин, Базиль. Что с отцом и мамой, неизвестно.

Цуна старался гнать от себя вину — уж если разбираться, из-за кого мир остался без тринисетте, то первым в списке виновных в любом случае идет Бьякуран. Но совсем снять с себя ответственность не получалось. Как ни крути, а кольца Вонголы на его совести. И аркобалено именно он не смог защитить, не уничтожил вовремя убившую их установку… хотя, стоп! Они ведь потом ожили, так в чем же дело?

— Орегано, — спросил он, — почему умерли аркобалено? Как?

Та покачала головой:

— Не знаю. И вряд ли кто-то знает, но если хочешь, спроси у Сквало. А я тогда другим была занята.

Наверное, ее оскал означал всего лишь улыбку, потому что с этими словами она поглядела на дочку. Паола, доев свою кашу, начала клевать носом, и Орегано взяла ее на руки:

— Пойду уложу.

Цуна кивнул. Сейчас он чувствовал себя таким же маленьким и беспомощным, как эта девчушка, вот только никого взрослого и сильного рядом не было. Надо взять себя в руки. Вспомнить, что он уже давно не тот мальчишка, который шагу не мог ступить без пинка от Реборна. Придумать, что он может сделать. Не от Занзаса же плана ждать. У того, как услышал о предполагаемом штурме Вендикаре, так глаза и загорелись, никаких других планов, кроме «бей врагов, пока никого не останется» ему наверняка не надо.

Сидеть одному на пустой кухне не хотелось. Цуна взял кружку с кофе и побрел в гостиную. От сумасшедшего дня и усталость накопилась сумасшедшая, но заснуть он сейчас вряд ли сможет. А вот растянуться на мягком диване и расслабиться не помешает.

Раньше диван опоясывал огромную гостиную вдоль всех трех стен, разрываясь только двустворчатой балконной дверью, а перед ним стояли низкие столики, кадки с фикусами, кресла. Здесь могли отдохнуть и пообщаться, не особенно друг другу мешая, с полсотни человек. Сейчас дверь на балкон и широкие окна были заколочены кривыми досками, пушистый ковер, кресла и кадки с зеленью исчезли, а диван местами порвался и закоптился. Занзас устроился в дальнем от входа углу; услышав, что кто-то вошел, он поднял голову, пробормотал: «А, это ты», — и тут же снова заснул.

Цуна занял противоположный угол. Сидел, обхватив обеими ладонями пузатую кружку, вдыхал запах кофе — отличного кофе, совсем как в прежние времена, — и чувствовал, как мысли путаются, смешиваясь с увиденным сегодня. Развалины, вендиче, женщина, на их глазах превратившаяся в живой труп, пламя ночи, Орегано с дочкой, имена погибших…

«Если засну, кошмары обеспечены», — он торопливо отхлебнул кофе. Что делать дальше, было совершенно непонятно. Разве что, действительно, Вендикаре штурмовать. А что, освободить тех себя и Занзаса, которые из этого мира и… нет, не спихнуть дело на них, но, по крайней мере, они лучше знают, что к чему.

Хотя «что к чему», наверное, знают и Сквало, и Гокудера. Ясно, что засевшая в своей норе Орегано не может толком обрисовать всю ситуацию. Упрекать ее не за что — ребенок же. А им повезло, теперь нужно просто дождаться своих — под крышей, в относительной безопасности, с едой и водой. Хотя насчет еды и воды надо будет спросить у Орегано, где и как ее можно раздобыть. Нехорошо объедать одинокую женщину с ребенком, да еще в мире, где магазины давно разграблены.

Цуна пил кофе, вслушиваясь в окружавшую его глухую тишину. Занзас дышал неслышно, лишь иногда бормотал во сне что-то злое. А за окном — вымирающий мир, ни обычного городского шума, ни человеческих голосов, ни смеха…

И это все — из-за него?

«Не только из-за меня», — торопливо подумал Цуна. Но, раз возникнув, горькая мысль не спешила уходить. «Я ведь не знал. Наверное, можно было придумать другой план, сохранить тринисетте. А теперь…»

Кофе кончился, и осталась только тишина. Цуна поставил кружку на пол, лег. Диван мягко пружинил под спиной, можно было расслабиться, но стоило закрыть глаза, и сразу виделось — развалины, пламя ночи, охватившее бедную женщину, Орегано… Кёко… Снова и снова. По кругу.

— Савада, ты весь кофе выхлебал или осталось? — неожиданно спросил Занзас. Помотал головой, словно сбрасывая сонное оцепенение, сел, смерил тяжелым, хмурым взглядом и зевнул.

Вопрос разбил замкнутый круг мыслей и сожалений, и сразу стало легче дышать, как будто разжались крепко сомкнувшиеся на горле пальцы. Цуна даже шею потер. Сказал, смутно удивившись, что вообще может говорить и даже голос звучит как обычно:

— Есть еще.

Занзас молча поднялся и ушел. Но вернулся быстро. С комфортом расположился на диване и жмурился, смакуя все еще горячий кофе. Как будто ничего и не случилось. Как будто и не было вокруг ни смертей, ни зомби — ничего.

— Не пялься, раздражает, — сказал он и лениво повел плечами. — Хочешь тут валяться и предаваться мукам совести — твое дело, но если превратишься в одного из этих уродов, — он покосился в сторону забитого окна, — лучше сразу выпились самостоятельно, потому что я первый тебе башку снесу. Усек?

Он был, конечно, прав. Цуна сел, с силой растер ладонями лицо. Признался:

— Не получается о другом думать.

— Думать надо было раньше, — хмыкнул Занзас. — Головой, а не жопой. А вот теперь, Савада, думать уже поздно. Колец нет, и вся эта херня уже случилась. И если ты собираешься тут ныть и посыпать голову пеплом, то давай я тебя лучше сразу прибью. Гробом больше, гробом меньше, тебе не привыкать. А то смотреть тошно. 

Цуна подавил вздох. Ну почему, почему он оказался здесь не с кем-нибудь, а с Занзасом?! Мало было дома его откровенных наездов и собственной ответной дипломатии, теперь и здесь то же самое.

— А ты думать вообще не собираешься? — спросил он. — Сразу в драку?

Занзас явно собирался ответить что-то резкое, но почему-то передумал. Посмотрел странно, как будто уже пытался найти в его лице первые признаки обращения. Сказал, залпом допив кофе:

— Уж точно не о трупах. И не о том, что этот блядский мир подыхает из-за меня. Я буду думать, Савада. О том, как прикончить побольше этих тварей и засунуть их чертово пламя им в глотки. Но только тогда, когда у меня на руках будет не одна полудохлая карта в виде ожившего трупа с довеском, а пара-тройка козырей. А теперь я буду спать. И ты будешь делать то же самое. Или иди страдай на кухню. Нехрен тут сопли распускать. — Он завалился обратно на диван и демонстративно отвернулся к стене.

— Никуда я не пойду, — сказал Цуна. — А то тебе придется далеко бежать, чтобы снести мне башку.

Но, как ни странно, навязчивые мрачные мысли и в самом деле отпустили, будто испугались обещаний Занзаса. Еще бы, ухмыльнулся Цуна, не будет головы, негде станет вам крутиться.

С этой совершенно дурацкой, нелепой мыслью он лег, потянулся, словно впервые за день ощущая, насколько устал. А завтра будет такой же длинный и выматывающий день…

— Надеюсь, мы услышим, если кто-то придет, — сквозь зевок пробормотал он. И уснул, кажется, даже не успев договорить.

***

Чужое присутствие Занзас не услышал даже — почувствовал. Резко сел, обвел мутным взглядом комнату. Вокруг было тихо — приснилось что ли? Он прислушался, встал и подошел к окну. Снаружи раздавалось странное, еле различимое постукивание, как будто ногтями по дереву. Не по полировке, а по обычному дереву — глухо и неприятно. А потом со стороны входа послышался треск, удар и снова треск. Беспокойно заворочался Савада, и Занзас больше не раздумывал — ринулся в темный коридор. Свои не взламывают двери, значит, чужие.

Зазвенело и разбилось стекло внизу — тупые зомби шли, не скрываясь. Конечно, кого им тут опасаться? Занзас ругнулся, саданул локтем по выключателю, заливая коридор желтым, моргающим светом. Успел еще подумать, что лампочка наверняка вот-вот вырубится, и едва увернулся от метнувшейся к горлу руки. Тварь выскочила из-за угла внезапно и бесшумно. Занзас бросился на пол, уходя от растопыренных паучьих пальцев без следа кожи и разрядил пистолет в скалящуюся морду. Зомби захрипел, но сдыхать не собирался. Проворно метнулся вниз. Занзас перекатился раз, другой и уперся лопатками в стену. Выстрелил снова, чувствуя, как спина покрывается липким ледяным потом. И сам не понял, как оказался на ногах, когда тварь дико, утробно взвыла. Гладкие, голые фаланги пальцев ползали по лысому черепу, пытаясь достать застрявшую в кости пулю. Похоже, твари она не нравилась. Занзас выстрелил еще раз — с обеих рук.

— Посмотрим, сколько сможешь сожрать!

Пуль было жаль — и так всего три запасные обоймы, но нужно было разобраться с тварью, понять, как ее вырубить и сколько понадобится расходки. Но ни досмотреть, ни выстрелить снова Занзас не успел. Со стороны кухни послышался грохот, потом рычание, как будто сцепились насмерть два пса, а потом совсем в другой стороне — дальше, правее — пронзительный крик и надрывный детский плач.

— Савада! Добей! — заорал Занзас. Швырнул один пистолет назад, в проем гостиной, и ринулся дальше — на голос. Тварь пришла не одна, и это бесило до жути. Потому что с одной он справился бы, а со стадом придется повозиться.

Ревела, конечно, малявка. К ней тянули лапы сразу двое, со спины — обычные тупые отбросы с городских окраин. На одном — почти новая куртка с черепом на лопатках. У второго на запястье — тяжелая витая цепь из дешевого золота. Пацанье, с отвращением подумал Занзас и бесшумно шагнул в тускло освещенную комнату. Его почуяли сразу. У одного на морде застыло вполне человеческое изумление, рука метнулась за пазуху — то ли за ножом, то ли за кастетом, явно по привычке, не успел еще обжиться в новой шкуре.

— Занзас Вонгола, — сказал второй и вдруг зашелся в приступе визгливого, лающего смеха. — Витторио, это же Занзас Вонгола. Вот так встреча!

Этот был старше и, судя по виду, обращен не вчера. И он ржал, а девчонка орала как резаная. Занзас не считал пули, просто смотрел, как они одна за другой входят в широко раззявленный рот, в лоб, в зияющий пустой провал на месте левого глаза. Когда ржущий придурок наконец заглох и грохнулся на пол, Занзас подошел к кровати, хрипло сказал малявке «заткнись!» и развернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы перехватить вскинутую руку. Все-таки кастет. Занзас резко провернул запястье, услышал хруст и уставился пацану в глаза.

— Не больно, — сказал тот и довольно оскалился. — Хрен тебе, Занзас Вонгола, мне не больно. Я живооой!

— Ты труп, дебил!

Пуля вошла под подбородок. Пацан дернулся, захрипел, не переставая скалиться, рванулся, с легкостью уходя из захвата, и бросился в атаку.

Его патлы клочьями оставались в пальцах. Занзас матерился и бил не глядя — коленом, рукоятью пистолета, локтем, головой. Самым хреновым сейчас было бы потерять равновесие. Стоит хоть на секунду открыться, и тварь вцепится в горло — не отдерешь. Снова орала малявка. От этого ора уже раскалывалась башка. Занзас бил и бил, ругался в голос, стрелял, когда получалось, и вяз в бесконечных, однообразных минутах, чувствуя, как уходят силы. Пацана окутывало темное пламя, слабое, едва заметное, но там, где Занзас соприкасался с ним, кожу жгло. Боль была не сильной, но заметной — противной, ноющей и какой-то безысходной. Занзаса утягивало в странное — забытые лица, картинки из прошлого, темнота и холод. Холод.

Он дернулся всем телом, стряхивая отвратный морок, вжал дуло пацану в лоб и выстрелил раз, другой. Пистолет отозвался сухим щелчком. Тварь осела на пол и наконец затихла. Занзас сплюнул горькую солоноватую слюну, вытер взмокший лоб и перезарядил пистолет.

— Вот же… хуйня.

Девчонка с кровати таращилась на него испуганно. Ну хоть не орала больше, и на том спасибо. На руки пошла сразу — вцепилась как клещ — руками и ногами, горячо задышала в шею.

— Обслюнявишь — убью, — предупредил Занзас и поморщился. Девчонке все равно не жить, так не все ли равно, сожрут ее сегодня или завтра. Таскаться с довеском по дому и отстреливаться от зомби было тем еще идиотизмом. Но не бросать же здесь. Тем более, первый труп, нашпигованный свинцом, уже возил по полу руками — порывался встать, зараза. Занзас истратил на него еще одну пулю и пошел к выходу. Будь Орегано жива и свободна, уже давно бы появилась. Значит, либо убита, либо еще отбивается. Но почему бросила девчонку, если услышала нападавших? Хотя, может, и не слышала. Ладно, черт с ней. Савада, если не совсем криворукий дебил, должен был уже разобраться со своим трупом, значит, надо было двигать на кухню. Судя по рычанию, возне и грохоту, самое интересное происходило там.

Вместо литой входной двери теперь зиял пролом, а за ним колыхалась тьма с редкими, крошечными звездами. Сейчас сюда могла войти целая армия тварей, и никто бы их не остановил. Занзас скользкой от пота ладонью сжал покрепче пистолет, чувствуя затылком прохладный ночной ветер.

— Тихо сиди. — Он перехватил девчонку поудобнее, чтобы не загораживала обзор, и аккуратно, медленно двинулся вперед, каждую секунду ожидая нападения. Знал бы, сколько их всего — было бы проще. Твари явно пришли стаей. То ли засекли их с Савадой появление, то ли просто учуяли запах жратвы. Хотя, зачем трупам жратва — неясно. Они должны были питаться не консервами, а чем-то другим. Жизнью? Кровью? Эмоциями? Какого хрена чертова баба не рассказала об этом? И какого хрена ни он, ни Савада об этом не спросили?

— Кретины, — тихо сказал Занзас. Малявка тяжело вздохнула, как будто соглашалась.

***

В первый момент Цуна решил, что разбудившие его выстрелы, надсадный вой, треск, звон и прочая неразбериха — всего лишь продолжение кошмара. Но привычка вскакивать по тревоге взяла свое, и окончательно проснулся он уже на полпути к двери — к неприятно мигающему желтому свету, выстрелам и воплям Занзаса.

О том, что сделал бы он против зомби без оружия, Цуна, разумеется, подумал лишь тогда, когда Занзас швырнул ему пистолет. Сам он рванул не то на шум драки из кухни, не то туда, где кричала Паола, а Цуне остался его недобитый враг и пистолет хорошо если с половиной патронов. Думать было некогда — зомби поглядел вслед Занзасу и, раззявив в оскале безгубый рот, развернулся к Цуне. В мерцающем тусклом свете его безволосый, плотно обтянутый сухой кожей череп казался гнилостно-зеленым, черные провалы глаз глядели голодно и бездумно. Цуна сглотнул. Орегано осталась почти такой, как была при жизни; в этой же твари ничего человеческого уже не было.

Пистолет лежал в ладони неловко, непривычно. Цуну учили стрелять на более легкой модели — из тех, которые Занзас презрительно называл «бабскими игрушками». «Ничего, принцип тот же. Предохранитель — прицелиться — на спуск жать плавно, мягко, чтобы не сбить прицел»… Можно подумать, что кто-то здесь готов был дать ему время долго целиться и плавно жать на спуск! Хоть и истлевший до состояния скелета, зомби оказался невероятно быстрым. Цуна едва успел отпрыгнуть, увернувшись от длинных костяных пальцев, вскинул руку с пистолетом и выстрелил в упор, почти не глядя.

Повезло: с такого расстояния эффект оказался разрушительным и без точного прицела. Уже надколотый выстрелами Занзаса череп разлетелся вдребезги, Цуна поднырнул под слепо шарившие тонкие руки и побежал на крики. Сзади слышались шаркающие неуверенные шаги, стук и шорох — похоже, безголовый зомби тупо тыкался в стену.

Впереди загрохотали выстрелы, детский плач стих. Значит, Занзас там, отлично. Он справится. Нужно помочь Орегано. В кухне выли, рычали, что-то грохотало; Цуна вытер о штаны вспотевшую ладонь, крепче перехватил пистолет и распахнул дверь.  
В сцепившемся на полу клубке из трех зомби сложно было различить, где чьи ноги, руки и даже головы. Светлые волосы Орегано то мелькали, то скрывались из вида. И как стрелять, когда рискуешь попасть в своего?

Цуна промедлил, может, секунду или две, но именно этого нельзя было себе позволять. Сзади обхватили горло костлявые пальцы. Дернулся, выворачиваясь из хватки, но стало только хуже — рывок чуть не свернул шею, в глазах потемнело, а зомби сжал пальцы еще крепче. Подавив инстинктивный порыв вцепиться в них обеими руками, Цуна завел за голову пистолет и, ощутив, как ствол встретил преграду, нажал на спуск.

От грохота заложило уши; хватка зомби усилилась еще и ослабла, прочертив по горлу десять пылающих огнем полос. Цуна развернулся и выстрелил два раза подряд, в упор, окончательно кроша в осколки и так расколовшийся череп. Сделал шаг назад. Прислонился к стене и длинно выдохнул, пытаясь унять запоздалый ужас. Еще секунда или две, и был бы трупом.

Но долго радоваться спасению было некогда. Убедившись, что за спиной больше никого, Цуна шагнул к сцепившимся с Орегано врагам. Раз пистолетом ничего не сделать…

В тот момент Цуна не думал о том, что соваться в свалку с голыми руками — верх идиотизма. Да и привычка сражаться в перчатках сказывалась — ударить кулаком казалось проще и вернее, чем стрелять почти наугад. Он вцепился в редкие черные волосы, рванул на себя и выстрелил в плешивый затылок. Зомби взвыл и встал, оторвавшись от Орегано и переключив все внимание на нового врага. Одной пули ему явно оказалось мало. Цуна ткнул стволом в провалившийся нос и нажал на спуск, уже представляя, как эта тухлая морда разлетится вдребезги.

Сухой щелчок вместо выстрела прозвучал похоронным звоном — а может, это в ушах зазвенело от ответного удара. Цуна грянулся спиной о стену и сполз на пол, почти теряя сознание. Пистолет выпал из безвольно разжавшихся пальцев. Цуна тряхнул головой, разгоняя застлавшую глаза темноту. «Только не терять сознание. Встать, драться. Вставай же, ну!»

Ноги подгибались. Цуна блокировал удар и тут же пропустил другой, грудь прошибло резкой болью, в глазах снова потемнело. «Тряпка, отвык без пламени драться. Не падать…»

Он ударил обеими руками под подбородок — живому противнику такой удар сломал бы шею. Башка зомби мотнулась, как у тряпичной куклы, а руки вцепились Цуне в горло. В висках забилось тяжелое, как будто внутри опустевшей вдруг головы колотилась туда-сюда ржавая рельса. Сознание уходило, вместе с ним уходила и боль, и соблазн отдаться темноте и покою был слишком велик. «Нельзя сдаться, я должен… Помочь Орегано… Разобраться… Должен!»

Он вскинул руки, не глядя, ощутил под пальцами мягкое, липко-податливое, мерзкое. Сжал кулаки и ударил двумя сразу, и еще, выше, услышал отчетливый даже сквозь звон в ушах хруст и ударил еще раз, вложив в атаку всю свою решимость.

Хватка ослабла, и Цуна резко присел, не дожидаясь, пока враг опомнится и задушит его окончательно. Подобрал с пола оброненный пистолет, перекатился вбок, вскочил и ударил тяжелой рукоятью в и без того уже простреленный затылок.

— Савада, угробишь мне ствол — убью, — донеслось из-за спины. Зомби упал, Цуна обернулся — проверить, что там к чему, как дела у Орегано, цел ли Занзас.

Оказалось, что с одним врагом Орегано вполне способна справиться сама. Сидела на нем верхом, прижав руки коленями, и методично, тщательно и сосредоточенно откручивала голову. Зомби дрыгал ногами, каблуки щегольских лаковых туфель скребли по полу, брючина задралась, обнажив белую кость. Зрелище было жуткое, и Цуна отвернулся к Занзасу.

Он стоял в дверях, уставившись на Цуну так, словно у того вторая голова отросла. На руках у него сидела Паола, обнимала за шею так крепко, что никакой зомби уже не вцепится. Теперь она явно не боялась страшного чужого дядю.

— Так, малявка, мама немного занята, — хрипло выговорил Занзас.

За спиной у него мелькнула тень, Цуна крикнул:

— Сзади! — понимая уже, что толку от предупреждений не будет, у Занзаса руки заняты, а у него самого патронов нет, но все же прыгнул навстречу, так, чтобы загородить от нового врага Занзаса с девочкой. И замер, не веря глазам, вглядываясь в застывшего в дверях зомби: в длинную худую фигуру, белые волосы, небрежно убранные под воротник рваной варийской формы, меч… Голос отказал, когда он попытался назвать имя, получилось едва слышно, хрипло: 

— Сквало?!

***

Занзас сверлил взглядом это чучело долго. Но, в отличие от пламени Савады, чучело не исчезало. И решить, что и оно тоже померещилось, не вышло. А уж когда тонкие бледные губы разомкнулись и чучело знакомо заорало, отпали последние сомнения.

— Чертов босс! Откуда?

Меч свистнул между ним и вылезшим вперед Савадой. С филигранной точностью снова взмыл вверх — это тоже было знакомо и узнаваемо. Будь на месте Сквало кто-то другой — валялся бы уже Савада перерубленный пополам, да и ему бы не поздоровилось.

Малявка изогнулась, потянулась руками к жуткой роже, явно видела не в первый раз. А красавец был тот еще. Занзас невесело хмыкнул, разглядывая острые, обтянутые тонкой бледной кожей скулы, иссохшие веки над выпуклыми, яркими глазными яблоками, на выпирающие кости ключицы в распахнутом вороте драной куртки.

— Мусор, — признал, наконец, Занзас, даже не пытаясь скрыть разочарование. Столько лет придурок трепыхался, дергался, все во что-то верил и чего-то добивался. А теперь вот — сдался. Поддался чертовой заразе. — Лучше б ты сдох.

— И тебе привет, босс! — Чучело скалилось во всю свою внушительную челюсть, блестело глазами, таращилось, как живое — радовалось. Занзас сглотнул, стараясь избавиться от мерзкого горького привкуса — кофе и жратва ни при чем, просто не так он представлял себе следующую встречу со своим капитаном, который еще днем был живее всех живых и не смахивал на восставшего мертвеца. Хотя, стоило признать, совсем уж тупым трупом Сквало не выглядел. Не то, что та груда костей в коридоре. — И тебе, Савада. Но как…

— Возьми, — Занзас сунул малявку в руки Саваде, взглянул на Сквало и махнул пистолетом в коридор. — Двигай за мной, еще двоих добить надо.

Пацан Витторио оказался на редкость живучим. Второму хватило двух взмахов меча, а его пришлось кромсать. Занзас смотрел на действо, скрестив руки на груди, и думал, что лезвие, покрытое толстым слоем черного пламени, оружие посерьезнее почти бесполезных пистолетов. А с мечом Сквало-зомби управляется не хуже Сквало-человека.

— Так и будешь молчать? — спросил тот, стирая с лезвия непонятную хрень — то ли бурую слизь, то ли загустевшую кровь. У скелета в коридоре не было ничего, но эти, видимо, еще не успели как следует высохнуть.

— Почему?

— Что почему? Почему не сдох? Или почему стал таким? — Сквало поднял голову и теперь смотрел с вызовом. Труп недобитый, полуистлевший урод, а все туда же — выделывается.

— Ну?

— Блядь, босс! Ты это видишь? — Острие меча мгновенно оказалось у самого носа. Черное пламя матово, жирно блестело, переливалось. — Это оружие. Это шанс, понимаешь? Мне плевать, кем я стал, если могу драться. Как раньше!

— Придурок. Ты что же, сам захотел? — Занзас перехватил лезвие, сжал руку, чувствуя, как взрезают кожу острые грани. Черное пламя втекало в кровь, жгло и разъедало — ни от одного пламени никогда не было такого эффекта.

— Конечно, — Сквало дернул плечом. — Пусти! Тебе нельзя.

— А может, я тоже хочу сам? — Занзас ухмыльнулся. На душе было погано — похоже, и правда пламя влияло, а может, слишком вымотался. — Будет у тебя мертвый босс. Такой же, как ты.

— Я не мертвый! Пусти, говорю! Да блядь, не хочешь ты нихрена, видно же!

— Орешь ты и правда, как живой, — согласился Занзас и разжал пальцы. Отвернулся к заколоченному окну, уставился в него, как будто там можно было что-то разглядеть. Судя по звукам, Сквало собирал с пола остатки зомби. Шуршал — видимо, пакетами — и тихо матерился.

— Кто еще?

— Белл. Луссурия. Остальные…

— Знаю. Эти тоже сами, как ты?

— Не было других вариантов. После твоего исчезновения зомби как сбесились. Перли днем и ночью — жрать хотели. А у нас пламени почти не оставалось. Так, вспышки — пару раз в сутки. Потом уроды Саваду захватили. Пацаны его, кто остался, к нам прибились. Гокудера обратился почти сразу — любимый босс пропал, бла-бла-бла. В общем, как обычно. Но он не озверел и даже не двинулся. Бился вместе с нами, по полной. Одной шашкой с пламенем ночи сносил чертову кучу зомби. Понимаешь? Он на Саваде зациклился, сказал, не сдохнет, пока не вытащит его из Вендикаре.

— А вы?

— А нам тоже было, кого вытаскивать. И ты же знаешь, мы любим убивать гораздо больше, чем быть убитыми.

Сквало подошел, встал рядом, почти касаясь плечом. Занзас прикрыл глаза. Ему нужно было подумать — переварить услышанное, решить для себя, как относиться к тому, что внезапно стал предводителем не элитного отряда убийц, а банды шизанутых зомби. К тому же, к новому обличью Сквало тоже еще предстояло привыкнуть.

— Что-то не так. Как вы выбрались?

— Никак.

— Босс! Ты достал!

— Нас закинуло сюда из прошлого. Не знаю, как и зачем. Помнишь день, когда вернулись из Японии после всей этой херни с Джессо?

— Ну да. Твою мать! Только не говори, что вы…

— Из него, да. Ты умотал на встречу с Ямамото. Вот после этого все и случилось.

Сквало молчал. Занзас долго ждал хоть какой-нибудь реакции, не дождался — открыл глаза и встретил пристальный, изучающий взгляд.

— Жрать хочешь? — спросил недобитый труп с глазами Сквало, с голосом Сквало и даже, блядь, с интонациями — теми же самыми, выученными за прошлые годы до мелочей и нюансов. И Занзас не выдержал — заржал, сгибаясь пополам. Это было уже слишком. Город подыхал в корчах, по улицам толпами маршировали зомби, Савада пробивал башки рукоятью пистолетов, по комнатам валялись куски трупов и кости, пиздец ширился и разрастался на глазах, а труп с глазами Сквало спрашивал, не хочет ли он жрать.

Глазам было горячо. Живот скручивало сухим болезненным спазмом, воздух выплескивался из легких с хрипом и не возвращался, а Занзас никак не мог успокоиться. Весь этот идиотизм был до того нелепым и абсурдным, что он ни за что не поверил бы в него, если бы рассказали. И послал бы кретина, который выдумал такую хуйню, очень далеко, возможно, даже туда, откуда не возвращаются. Но сейчас и посылать-то было некого, потому что все творилось на глазах.

— Хочу, — сказал он, когда, наконец, отдышался. Вытер кулаком глаза и хмыкнул. Сквало смотрел на него как на придурка. И, наверное, впервые в жизни был прав. — Далеко ваша берлога?

— На колесах почти рядом. Поехали, босс?


	3. Выбор цели

  
Рассвет Цуна встретил, сидя на полуразрушенном пирсе лицом к морю. Слушал тихий плеск волн, мягко обтекающих бетонные сваи. Смотрел, как светлеет небо, наливаясь яркой утренней синевой, как на темные пологие валы ложится золотая солнечная дорожка, рассыпаясь веселыми бликами.

Небо и море — единственное, что не изменилось в этом жутком, умирающем мире. Если забыть о том, что там, за спиной, — можно поверить, будто все по-прежнему.

Когда-то этот участок порта принадлежал Вонголе. Причалы, доки, пакгаузы, крупнейший грузовой терминал Палермо, завидные рабочие места. Теперь территорию делили между собой чайки, крысы и зомби. Птицам небо и море, тварям развалины. А остатки Вонголы и Варии зарылись под землю.

Наспех обустроенная база выглядела убого — тесные клетушки вместо комнат, почти никаких удобств, — зато защищена была, как Сквало выразился, на все сто. Еще Сквало говорил об удобных подходах с суши и с моря и о древних подземельях, из которых можно выйти в любой точке города.

А Цуна смотрел на Сквало и боялся думать о том, какими стали Гокудера и Ямамото. Сейчас их не было на месте — отправились куда-то с разведывательной миссией. Сквало не сказал, куда, и Цуна не стал спрашивать. Спросил только о том, когда вернутся, но в ответ получил короткое:

— Как только, так сразу.

Потом Сквало увел Занзаса показывать арсенал и, как он сказал, «отчитываться по личному составу», а Цуна нашел выход на пирс. И теперь сидел здесь — на границе между старым миром и новым — и думал, успеет ли до возвращения ребят привыкнуть к мысли о том, какими они стали. Ни о чем другом почему-то не думалось.

Подошел Занзас, молча сел рядом. Щелкнул зажигалкой. Потянуло сигаретным дымом и чем-то остро алкогольным — похоже, виски. Протянул руку ладонью вверх. Над двумя глубокими свежими порезами плясали языки пламени — слабого, но самого настоящего пламени Занзаса.

— Ты это видишь?

Цуна не сразу смог ответить. Внезапная надежда перехватила горло. Значит, пламя не исчезло окончательно, оно может вернуться?

— Ну? — нетерпеливо переспросил Занзас.

— Вижу. Тебе не снится, если ты об этом.

— Мало, — Занзас со злостью сжал кулак. — У тебя было так же?

— У меня?

Занзас посмотрел пристально, нахмурился.

— Савада, не тупи! Думаешь, ты зомби голыми руками мочил? Хрен, у тебя пламя на лбу сияло. Фигово сияло и быстро погасло, я даже решил, что померещилось. Но теперь... — Занзас разжал кулак и уставился на свое пламя так, будто собирался разжечь его взглядом.

Как во сне, не соображая, что делает, Цуна взял у Занзаса сигарету. Затянулся, закашлялся, согнувшись. Сигарета выпала из пальцев и, кувыркаясь на ветру, улетела вниз, в море.

— Не переводи добро, — на удивление мирно сказал Занзас и прикурил еще одну. — Ты что, даже ничего не почувствовал?

Цуна покачал головой. Спросил:

— А ты… когда заметил?

— Да только что. Когда этот крашеный, вернее, теперь лысый, придурок, ринулся на меня с объятиями. А, ты его еще не видел? Ну, это ненадолго, тебе тоже перепадет. — Занзас криво усмехнулся и уставился под ноги, туда, где блестела еще темная ночная вода. — Он там завтрак готовит. Сказал, будет незабываемо. Могу себе представить.

Какое-то время они оба молчали. Занзас затягивался, выпускал дым и замирал на несколько мгновений, глядя прямо перед собой с такой ненавистью, будто там выстроилась очередь из ждущих зверского убиения врагов. Потом затягивался снова. Цуна смотрел, не понимая, в чем неправильность, пока его не осенило:

— Ты же не курил. Когда успел начать?

— Давно, ты еще не родился. Закуришь тут. — Занзас смял окурок, зашвырнул его в воду и обернулся. — В общем так, Савада. Пистолет мой верни. Здесь полно оружия, подберешь себе что-нибудь. Сквало обещал подогнать разрывные пули, с ними будет проще. Гранаты есть. Опасно, но может пригодиться. Пользоваться умеешь?

— Учили, — Цуна неловко пожал плечами.

Занзас понял недоговоренное. Хмыкнул, пряча свой пистолет в кобуру:

— Учили свинью танго танцевать. Ладно, разберемся. Вали в арсенал, мне подумать надо.

«Подумать» Занзаса наверняка было такое же, как у Цуны: привыкнуть к тому, что его люди теперь не люди, а живые трупы разной степени тухлости. И правда, закуришь тут. Цуна кивнул и ушел молча. Оставил Занзаса курить, смотреть в стремительно синеющее под утренним солнцем море и убивать воображаемых врагов.

Пистолеты по руке он нашел быстро. Примерился несколько раз, пристегнул две кобуры к поясу и только потом спохватился, что с обеих рук стрелять все равно не сможет. Рассмеялся:

— Кажется, я вообразил себя Занзасом?

А потом подумал — пусть. Зато запасной пистолет под рукой будет. Лишние секунды, которые пришлось бы истратить на замену обоймы, в бою могут спасти жизнь.

Разговор с Занзасом, пламя и оружие приободрили, и на завтрак Цуна шел почти в боевом настроении. Знал бы, как подействует на него общество десятка офицеров Варии — лучше бы остался голодным.

К Сквало он уже привык. А вот лысый, как колено, Луссурия, по-прежнему манерно тянущий слова безгубым ртом, кокетливо поправляющий очки, сползающие с провалившегося носа — от этого зрелища мороз продирал насквозь. Цуна так и не понял, что он там такого незабываемого приготовил: ел, не ощущая вкуса, механически кивал на воркующее: «Нравится, милый?» — и мечтал только о том, чтобы завтрак поскорее закончился.

Бельфегор в столовую не явился («Хандрит наш принц», — объяснил Луссурия), а остальных офицеров Цуна не узнал — наверное, не встречался с ними достаточно часто, пока они были живыми. Но их взгляды аппетита тоже не прибавляли. На Занзаса они глядели с обожанием и преданностью, а вот он вызывал в них интерес совсем другого толка. Вернее всего было бы назвать его гастрономическим. С точно таким же вожделением Кёко и Хару смотрели на какой-нибудь новый сорт пирожных; с таким же голодным огнем в глазах Ури требовала свою долю рыбы; так же оценивающе отец Ямамото оглядывал какого-нибудь тунца, которого предстояло разделать.

Цуна совсем не хотел оказаться разделанным и сожранным, тем более — своими же.

Что интересно, на Паолу они смотрели иначе. То ли Орегано с дочкой принимали, как Занзаса, за своих, то ли в Цуне было что-то такое, чего не было в девчонке. Пламя?

То, что Паола не боялась целой толпы живых мертвецов, Цуну уже не удивляло. Наверное, привыкнув к ним почти с рождения, девочка воспринимала их как часть естественного окружения. И различала так же, как обычных людей: незнакомцев надо опасаться, а свои — они и есть свои. Сквало так вообще за волосы тягала всю дорогу до базы и смеялась, тот ругался, что малявка машину вести мешает, а сам, похоже, даже доволен был. 

Словно заметив на себе его взгляд, Паола спросила:

— А когда мы домой поедем?

— Не поедете вы домой, — ответил Сквало. — Видела, как там двери в щепки разнесли? Сожрут. Будете здесь теперь жить.

Паола задумалась, смешно наморщив белесые бровки, и спросила:

— А ты со мной играть будешь?

— Буду, — обреченно согласился Сквало.

— Научи ее стрелять или мечом махать, — серьезно посоветовал Занзас, допил, морщась, обжигающий чай и поднялся. — Давай за мной, Савада, мы с тобой тоже поиграем.

***

Палить на открытой местности было нельзя. Особенно активными зомби становились ночью, но и днем шастали свободно — в основном стадами или небольшими группами, но не поодиночке. Умные гады, даже те, что больше похожи на скелеты, а не на разумные трупы. Даже, пожалуй, умнее, чем живые. Сквало сказал — дело в пламени, оно давало владельцу не только новую форму и новые возможности, но и новый уровень развития и, конечно, обостренный инстинкт самосохранения. Привлекать внимание и устраивать прямо сейчас новую боевку Занзас не хотел, тем более в секретном убежище. Пришлось волочь Саваду под землю. Сводчатые коридоры выглядели старыми, но надежными. Занзас пальнул пару раз — на пробу — в широком перешейке коридоров и решил, что завалить не должно. Ну, в крайнем случае, придется немного откопаться или дождаться, пока откопают — не смертельно.

Он уселся под стеной и приготовился наслаждаться зрелищем. Оно обещало быть забавным. Стрелять Савада, может, и умел, но получалось у него наверняка хуево. Не то чтобы Занзаса это сильно волновало, но беспокоило — слегка. Почти как в случае с малявкой. Припереться из прошлого и в первые же дни сдохнуть от рук зомби было бы слишком тупо даже для Савады. Пусть хоть поотстреливается немного. К тому же, то, что Занзас успел увидеть в кухне, вселяло надежду — хотя бы одного зомби придурок способен замочить даже без пламени. И лучше, если их будет больше.

Была и еще одна причина, по которой он потащил Саваду стрелять. С души уже воротило смотреть на жуткие рожи. А не смотреть не выходило. Мог бы заснуть — пошел бы и вырубился нахрен, но спать, как назло, не хотелось. И думать об одном и том же без перерыва — тоже, а в тишине и без компании в башку лезла всякая херня. Нервировала.

— Ну, давай, выбери себе несколько мишеней и представь, что на тебя прет сразу пачка мертвяков.

Цирк начался даже раньше, чем ожидалось. Савада достал пистолет, снял с предохранителя, потом огляделся — наверное, выискивал, что здесь сойдет за мишени, и задумчиво почесал в затылке. Пистолетом.

— Дебил! — заорал Занзас, едва не вскакивая с места, но сдержался. До придурка дошло — отдернул руку и настороженно уставился в дуло. — Поздно. Считай, уже труп. Блядь, Савада, ты как обезьяна с гранатой. Хоть с предохранителя не снимай, пока не созреешь. Мне еще только на твои мозги полюбоваться осталось для полного кайфа.

— Извини, — зачем-то сказал Савада. — Я сейчас.

Взял пистолет обеими руками, прицелился, за каким-то хреном закрыл один глаз и выстрелил.

Пуля выбила из стены фонтанчик мелкой каменной крошки.

— Круто, — восхитился Занзас. — Ты не просто труп, ты косой труп. На сколько промазал?

— Много, — самокритично признал Савада. — С полметра, наверное.

— Хуево тебя учили. Ладно, дальше давай. Все равно уже сдох, терять нечего. Может, разогреешься и хоть кого-нибудь замочишь. И глаз открой, не из оптики стреляешь.

Похоже, Савада хотел что-то ответить. Может, сказать, что Реборн учил хорошо, вот только ученик попался фиговый? Но поймал взгляд и промолчал. Сжал губы, нахмурился. Опустил руки и поднял снова — медленно, сосредоточенно, в точности как Сквало, отрабатывающий очередной прием. Замер на мгновение и нажал на спуск.

Руки дернулись, из стены взметнулся еще один пыльный фонтанчик, а Занзас даже не спросил, а сказал с уверенностью:

— Попал. Но перед этим еще раза три сдох. Когда на тебя снова полезут зомби, предложи им виски, что ли, тут есть запас. Пока прицелишься, они как раз успеют нажраться. — Он прислонился к стене, закинул руки за голову. Сказал, разглядывая металлическую сетку с куцей лампочкой над головой. — Зафиксируй запястья и стреляй сразу, как увидишь мишень. Промазал — стреляй опять, пока не попадешь. Не тормози.

— Не совсем попал, — мрачно признался Савада. — Немного выше ушло.

Не дожидаясь ответа, выстрелил три раза подряд. Три новых выбоины легли в стену кучно, чуть ниже предыдущей.

— Чего вцепился двумя руками? Одной слабо? — Занзас медленно поднялся, расправил плечи, — Представь, что между моей головой и этой лампой — твоя вторая мишень. Там не меньше метра — выбери любую точку и стреляй. Сначала по первой, потом по этой. Попадешь в лампу — прибью. Ну, а если попадешь в меня... — Занзас посмотрел Саваде в лицо и ухмыльнулся. — Тоже прибью, но медленно.

Савада пререкаться не стал, измерил взглядом расстояние, кивнул и уверенно сказал:

— Не прибьешь.

Сунул пистолет в кобуру, встряхнул руками, пошевелил плечами. Достал снова, уже одной рукой. Примерился, не стреляя: в первую мишень, разворот, во вторую. Занзас ждал. Дуло смотрело выше его головы, но попасть Савада все равно мог, с такой-то меткостью. Ощущение было странным, будоражащим.

— Стреляй уже, — поторопил Занзас. — Пока примеришься, трупы и кости твои обгрызут.

Савада усмехнулся и выстрелил.

Один раз. Вместо второго выстрела сухо щелкнул сработавший впустую спусковой механизм.

— Лопух. Выстрелы считай.

— Забыл, — покаялся Савада. Сунул разряженный пистолет в кобуру, достал второй.

Пуля вжикнула над самой головой, глухо стукнула в стену. На волосы посыпалась каменная крошка.

— Сойдет, — сказал Занзас, чувствуя, как расслабляются мышцы. Вместо схлынувшего напряжения, вроде бы и не сильного, по телу расходилась приятная легкость. — Если труп остолбенеет, ты попытки с третьей в него непременно попадешь. Савада, у тебя в руке не бита, не дубина и даже не трезубец. Оно стреляет, и делает это не раз в полчаса, а в любой момент. Из положения сидя, стоя, лежа, хоть вверх ногами. Все, что от тебя требуется — видеть цель и жать на спуск. Сразу, а не через сутки. Вот так. 

Пистолет привычно лег в руку, и Занзас выстрелил. Пуля свистнула в сантиметре от виска Савады и вошла точно в цель — в середину тонкой извилистой трещины. Вторая клюнула стену сразу под ней. Третья отправилась вверх и назад — в металлическую оплетку лампы, не повредив стекло. 

— Дошло? Лучше промажь два раза и попади в третий. Это тебе не многоходовка вроде твоего идиотского гроба — думать не надо. Иди сюда.

Савада насмешливо прищурился и шагнул навстречу.

***

Раньше Цуна не любил стрелять. Но теперь понял, почему Занзас так цепляется за свои пистолеты. Стрельба как будто смыла тухлое ощущение умирания заживо, встряхнула, наполнила адреналином до краев. Занзасу тоже явно стало легче. Хотя тот и изображал из себя терминатора, Цуна видел, как тошно и муторно ему смотреть на то, во что превратилась Вария.

Раньше оба они старались не пересекаться больше необходимого и не оставаться рядом лишней минуты. Но теперь… Оказалось очень важно знать, что ты не единственный по-настоящему живой среди толпы ходячих мертвецов.

А еще было очень странно знать, что их с Занзасом чувства настолько похожи.

— Слушай, Савада. Второй раз повторять не буду. — Занзас развернул его спиной, обхватил за талию, крепко прижимая к себе, накрыл ладонью руку, в которой Цуна все еще держал пистолет, и потянул вверх. — Спину прямо, локоть не выпячивай, запястье фиксируй. Вот так. А теперь постреляем. Сколько патронов осталось?

Цуна глубоко вдохнул, замер, запоминая телом нужную позу.

— Пять.

— Значит, пять. Представь, что цели двигаются.

Занзас давил на спуск мягко и быстро. Вдох — выдох — курок сухо щелкает, а пять пуль распределились по периметру, одна даже оказалась в потолке. Направление Занзас менял стремительно — то простым движением запястья, то минимальным поворотом корпуса. Цуна двигался вместе с ним, подчиняясь или сам инстинктивно угадывая следующий ход. Спусковой крючок под подушечкой указательного пальца казался раскаленным и почему-то живым. Он как будто чувствовал, что давит на него вовсе не Цуна — поддавался охотно. Даже отдача, простреливавшая руку до самого плеча, сейчас тоже ощущалась иначе — мягче, безболезненнее. Наверное, потому что делилась на двоих.

— Дальше, — сказал Занзас, и в руке у Цуны снова оказался его пистолет — тяжелый и неудобный, зато с полной обоймой. — Теперь они двигаются быстрее.

Цуна расслабился, позволяя Занзасу управлять своими движениями, и только запоминал, как это должно ощущаться. Как двигаться, ловить цель, жать на спуск. Он уже понял, что в стрельбе, так же как и в привычном бою, думать некогда и придется полагаться на инстинкты, интуицию, память тела. А чтобы инстинкты работали правильно, нужно сразу научиться двигаться без ошибок, а потом — тренироваться. Много, долго и упорно.

— Давай сам, — сказал Занзас, расстреляв вторую обойму. Перезарядил пистолет и теперь держал Цуну только за запястье. — Минимум движений, максимум уверенности, что попадешь. Стреляй хоть куда — в ногу, в руку, в жопу, отстрелишь в итоге уродам хоть что-нибудь — уже заебись.

Шесть патронов, напомнил себе Цуна. Наметил цели — изгибы пересекшей древнюю кладку трещины. Занзас теперь не помогал, только следил, но почему-то его пальцы на запястье прибавляли уверенности.

Шесть выстрелов почти слились в один, эхо ударило по ушам, заметалось под сводами. Первые две пули легли точно в цель, потом рука дернулась вверх, но даже последняя выбоина оказалась не так уж далеко от намеченной цели. Хотя в настоящем бою ушла бы «в молоко».

— Уже лучше, но все равно хуево. — Занзас забрал пистолет, подошел поближе к стене, провел пальцем по застрявшим в ней пулям. Сказал как бы между делом: — Верде в Италии. Мои поддерживают связь. И Бовино с ним — оба пока еще живые. Твой мечник тоже не труп, скоро вернется.

От внезапного облегчения подкосились ноги. Ямамото, Ламбо… Хоть кто-то сумел выжить в этом безумии! Цуна прислонился к стене, спросил:

— Верде пытается что-то сделать? Или, как всегда, научный интерес и ничего больше?

— Исследует пламя ночи, но мне нужны подробности, поэтому завтра или на днях я его навещу, если притащить сюда не выйдет. О твоем папаше никто ничего не знает. Мать тоже исчезла, трупа не видели, но в Намимори вендиче являлись лично. После этого твой хренов изобретатель пропал вместе со своей машиной, так что вернуться мы не сможем.

Занзас обернулся.

— До штурма Вендикаре осталось меньше месяца. Ты как хочешь, Савада, а я иду с ними.

Кольнуло душу странным: не то зависть, не то стыд. Пока сам он глядел на море и погружался в мрачные мысли, Занзас расспросил Сквало обо всем, чего тот не успел рассказать по пути сюда, и даже определился с целями. Правильно, так и надо. Цуна вытащил пистолет, вставил новую обойму. Вскинул руку. Как он говорил — «минимум движений, максимум уверенности»? Шесть пуль легли неровной линией, Цуна недовольно поморщился.

— Я непозволительно расклеился. Спасибо, что узнал о моих. К Верде поедем вместе.

Занзас пожал плечами, вбросил свой пистолет в кобуру и пошел к выходу.

— Развлекайся, патронов тут полно. И не кисни, придурок, лучше проверь уровень пламени.

Цуна смотрел ему вслед, пока не закрылся люк, отделявший базу от подземелий. Потом сменил обойму и повернулся к уже привычной в качестве мишени стене. Наметил очередную цель. Зажечь пламя не получалось, и теперь слова Занзаса — о том, что оно все-таки было — казались жестокой шуткой. Цуна вскинул руку и уложил шесть пуль неровной косой чертой. Сменил обойму и провел еще одну черту, под углом к первой, так, что получилась кривая, но все же узнаваемая буква «V». Вонгола. Или Вендикаре.

Идти на штурм казалось безумием. Но, наверное, безумным было бы и ждать неизвестно чего, сидя в норе и боясь высунуть нос наружу. Так, по крайней мере, можно если не исправить все, то хотя бы отомстить. Хотя исправить было бы, конечно, лучше.

«Я решу после разговора с Верде», – говорил себе Цуна. Но в глубине души уже знал, что пойдет.

Он снова сменил обоймы и наметил очередную цель. Рано думать о том, что будет через месяц, если он сейчас не может сражаться. Он слишком привык полагаться на пламя. Теперь нужно научиться быть сильным без пламени.

Он стрелял, пока руки не начали дрожать от усталости. Запястья ломило, плечи ныли, в ушах стоял несмолкающий грохот. Но Занзас наверняка сказал бы «все еще хуево», и был бы прав. Если так отстреливаться от настоящего врага, толку не будет. Разве что разозлишь еще больше. Или насмешишь, но от смеха он точно не сдохнет.

Цуна сел, оперевшись спиной о стену. Неровный камень приятно холодил плечи. Эхо от выстрелов наконец-то стихло, теперь на уши давила тишина — слишком глубокая, могильная. Но возвращаться на базу все равно не хотелось.

«Отдохну здесь, — решил Цуна, — а потом потренируюсь еще». Уткнулся лбом в колени, закрыл глаза. Пол плавно закачался, в ушах снова загрохотали выстрелы, а на запястье легла рука Занзаса — живая, горячая, уверенная.

— Я смогу, — пробормотал Цуна. — Спасибо, что показал.

***

Кровать оказалась жесткой и неудобной. Занзасу было, в общем-то, все равно, на чем спать, но с непривычки заболела спина, да и выспаться опять не получилось. Но к вечеру обещал вернуться Сквало с новостями о Верде и Вендикаре, так что все равно пришлось бы вставать. Часом раньше, часом позже, невелика разница.

Занзас потянулся, помотал головой, размышляя, не поорать ли отбросам, чтобы притащили чего-нибудь пожрать, но потом вспомнил рожу Луссурии, которая и в хорошие-то времена бесила, а теперь еще и отбивала аппетит, и раздумал. Привыкалось ко всей этой зомби-хуйне тяжело, хоть глаза завязывай, чтобы не видеть. С одной стороны — какая разница, труп ты или нет, если можешь соображать и драться, как раньше. Но с другой — противно. Было в этом что-то неправильное и неестественное. Хотя кто бы говорил о правильности? Разве что Савада со своей хитровыебанной моралью, но уж точно не он.

Зачесались щеки. Занзас поскреб отросшую щетину. В жизни зомби было много плюсов. Сила, пламя, реакция. Они могли не есть, не спать, и, уж конечно, им не надо было бриться. Занзас поднял руку, зажигая пламя. То ли показалось, то ли оно стало немного ярче. Нет, пока была надежда, что сила вернется, он не собирался вляпываться в другую. Тем более, ходить с усохшей рожей и любоваться на собственные кости.

Обшаривать базу в поисках бритвы было лень, да и не факт, что нашлась бы хоть одна, а вот зеркало и мыло нашлись. Ножи — тоже. Стоило, наверное, тряхнуть Бельфегора, у того лезвия были лучше и для таких целей годились больше, но с этим психом общаться пока не хотелось, да и искать его еще. Подумав, Занзас вооружился приличным острым ножом, взвесил его на ладони и вернулся в комнату.

— Экзотика, блядь, — сказал, размазывая мыло и склоняясь над зеркалом. 

Открылась дверь:

— Можно к тебе? — спросил от порога хмурый Савада.

Занзас провел на пробу лезвием по скуле и хмыкнул, довольный результатом. Саваду принесло не вовремя — варварский метод требовал сосредоточенности. Хотя если придурок не будет бегать и истерить — не страшно, а истерить он вроде бы не собирался.

— Ну?

— Ничего срочного вообще-то, — Савада закрыл за собой дверь, прислонился к косяку. — Просто у меня через стенку воет кто-то. Не могу слушать.

— Здесь не только завыть, еще и сожрать могут. Привыкай, — Занзас стряхнул с ножа пену и обернулся. Теперь Савада был для разнообразия не зеленым, а пепельно-серым, с красными от усталости и недосыпа глазами. А может и еще от чего, но подробностей знать не хотелось. — Так и будешь стену подпирать? Сядь уже.

Савада будто не услышал. Стоял, смотрел вроде бы на него, но казалось — в никуда. А потом спросил вдруг:

— Где я ошибся? Что нужно было сделать по-другому?

— Блядь! — с чувством сказал Занзас и отвернулся. — Тебе по пунктам или по слогам? По-хорошему, тебя сразу после твоего финта с кольцами надо было пристрелить. Такую кашу заварил, а сам улегся в гроб цветочки нюхать. — Занзас со злостью отодвинул чашку, так, что вода плеснула через край, выдохнул и снова взялся за нож. — Но какого хуя ты зациклился на этом сейчас? Сядь, говорю, и не действуй на нервы.

Савада молча прошел к кровати. Скрипнули пружины.

Занзас брился быстро. Савада молчал, но на нервы все равно действовал — одним присутствием. Не к тому он приперся со своими вопросами, потому что Занзас до сих пор бесился при одном воспоминании о кольцах Вонголы. Игра Савады с Джессо была опасной и сложной, и Савада даже умудрился выиграть, хотя ставки были слишком высокими, и сам Занзас сотню раз подумал бы, прежде чем в такое ввязаться. Савада наверняка думал еще дольше, и, несмотря на все свои заморочки, все-таки рискнул.

После того, как вскрылась правда, Занзас его даже зауважал немного — вслух бы ни за что не сказал, но признал, что истеричный пацан наконец-то вырос, а по расчетливости и интригам при должной мотивации мог переплюнуть даже старика. Конечно, раздражало, что вместе с остальными Савада умудрился втянуть в свою игру и его. Но Вария не могла остаться в стороне, и об этом знал не только так называемый босс Вонголы, так что тут можно было смириться. Но кольца... Их Занзас простить не мог, и этот идиотский поступок перечеркивал собой все.

Он стер мыло полотенцем и уставился в зеркало. В глазах полыхало алое, и Занзас с трудом удержался, чтобы снова не проверить пламя — ощутить привычную силу хотелось так, что аж внутри все поджималось. Но не носиться же теперь с каждой новой искрой как курица с яйцом — так и двинуться недолго.

— Знаешь, я думал… — медленно сказал Савада. Замолчал, не договорив, хмыкнул — как-то странно, слишком похоже на всхлип. — Ладно, ты прав, теперь это не важно. Ты говорил про Вендикаре?

— Созрел что ли? Тогда жди своих пацанов. Они как раз где-то там, собирают последние данные. Но если ты думаешь, что от твоего трупа — настоящего трупа, а не как эти — будет польза, то хрен. А на полноценного бойца ты пока не похож. Хотя и никогда не был, — задумчиво добавил Занзас, — разве что в гипере.

— На что-нибудь сгожусь, — сказал Савада. — Дело в другом. Я хочу знать, какова цель. Поможет ли это что-нибудь исправить, или дело только в мести.

— Исправить? — Занзас рассмеялся. — Ты и правда идиот. Видишь здесь, — он обвел рукой убогую комнату, — хоть что-то, что можно исправить? Они все уже мертвые, и ты их не вернешь, даже если перемочишь в одиночку всех Вендиче. Если Сквало и твой Гокудера не ошибаются, и мы с тобой действительно в Вендикаре, это должно иметь какой-то смысл. Сомневаюсь, что я дорог Вендиче как память. Да и из тебя тоже хуевый экспонат. Им что-то надо, они чего-то опасаются или чего-то ждут. Я хочу знать, чего. А месть... какая нахрен месть, если единственный, кому я хотел отомстить, тут давно сдох? Или ты думаешь, я пойду убивать забинтованных уродов из-за своих отбросов, которые сами решили стать ходячими трупами? Я не псих.

— Слишком мало информации, — пробормотал Савада. — Сомневаюсь, что Вендиче расскажут нам, в чем смысл. Хорошо, если Верде что-нибудь нашел. Наверное, ты не поверишь, — он вдруг усмехнулся, — но я ненавижу действовать вслепую.

— Не поверю, — согласился Занзас. — Потому что ты только это и делаешь. Но если мы вытащим себя, у нас будут ответы.


	4. Тяга к знаниям и ее последствия

  
Наверное, нужно было меньше думать. Пустить все на самотек, дождаться готовых ответов. Но совсем не думать не получалось, а если не об этом, то в голову лезли только живые мертвецы с вечным припевом «это я во всем виноват». Верный способ самому в зомби перекинуться. К тому же, если отбросить эмоции и рассуждать строго логически, то вина Цуны не была такой уж абсолютной. Бьякуран справился бы с уничтожением тринисетте и мира не хуже.

Вот только отбрасывать эмоции ему всегда было слишком сложно. Хорошо Занзасу — принял решение и готов переть напролом. И это Вария, которая не ходит на дело без вероятности успеха в девяносто с чем-то там процентов! Расскажите кому-нибудь другому.

Цуна задумчиво потер щеку. Поморщился:

— Тоже бриться надо. Не знаешь, здесь есть что-нибудь… более цивилизованное?

— Взял бы, если б нашел. Или думаешь, я обычно ножами? А еще сплю на пальме и жру сырое мясо. Чего тебе брить-то, Савада? — Занзас прищурился. — Приличная щетина через неделю отрастет, не раньше.

— Знаешь, я тоже на пальме не сплю, — Цуна подавил смешок, представив Занзаса на пальме почему-то в обнимку с Бестером, а потом — опять же с Бестером, в схватке за огромный шмат окровавленного мяса. — Если ждать до нормальной щетины, то и до сырого мяса недалеко будет. Я как-то уже привык выглядеть прилично.

Он все-таки рассмеялся: воображаемая битва Занзаса с его лигром закончилась победой Занзаса, и Бестер обиженно грыз оставленный ему от хозяйских щедрот мосол.

Занзас посмотрел подозрительно, но ни о чем не спросил, просто поднялся со стула и протянул нож.

— Тогда вперед.

Отступать было некуда. «Походил бы со щетиной, не умер бы», — подумал Цуна, взвешивая в руке огромный нож. Таким как раз мясо на кухне пластать. Или глотки перерезать врагам, в стиле Варии. Себе бы не перерезать случайно…

Цуна придвинул к себе воду и мыло. Долго намыливал руки, взбивая густую пену, обмазал щеки и подбородок и снова взялся за нож. Повертел в руке, прикидывая, как будет удобнее — все-таки, действительно, не мясо резать. Наконец решил, что рукоять лежит в ладони так, как нужно, и осторожно провел лезвием по щеке.

Вскрикнул, не удержавшись, и только потом взглянул в зеркало. Мыльная пена окрасилась розовым, к подбородку побежала струйка крови.

— Савада, если тебе так не терпится самоубиться, сделай это где-нибудь в другом месте, а не у меня под носом. Второй раз за день. Придурок криворукий.

Занзас выхватил нож и с силой дернул за волосы, запрокидывая голову.

— Тихо сиди. Рыпнешься — прирежу.

Цуна замер, даже дыхание затаил. Занзас короткими движениями лезвия выскабливал его щеки, подбородок, шею — хотя на шее брить и в самом деле было нечего. Прикосновения холодной стали ощущались легкими, слегка щекотными, почти нежными, зато второй рукой Занзас продолжал грубо держать за волосы, иногда слегка поворачивая голову, подставляя под нож нужные участки. Цуна расслабился, позволяя ему это, только сердце стучало слишком часто — не от страха, а от странного, бегущего холодом по коже напряжения. Подпустить другого человека настолько близко, позволить ему так много — это было почти интимно.

Занзас отложил нож, обхватил ладонью за шею, сказал задумчиво:

— Придушить бы тебя, пока живой еще. А то будешь тут тоже... выть за стеной. —Отстранился, кинул в лицо полотенце. — Все, Савада, свободен.

— Спасибо, — Цуна спрятал лицо, медленно стирая со щек остатки пены. Уходить не хотелось, оставаться было глупо.

Занзас улегся на кровать, закинул руки за голову и закрыл глаза. Молчал, но явно не спал — вид у него был уж слишком сосредоточенным. Цуна бросил полотенце на спинку стула и тихо вышел. От усталости слегка пошатывало, надо было все-таки заставить себя заснуть.

Щеки щипало, и почему-то все еще ощущалась на шее ладонь Занзаса. За сегодня было слишком много прикосновений, и, вот странно, Занзас даже не бесился от этого. То ли согласился подпустить ближе, то ли сам после десяти лет дистанции вдруг решил подойти вплотную — не поймешь.

За стенкой все еще выли. Вот и причина, подумал Цуна, Занзасу тоже здесь не по себе, хоть он и не показывает вида.

Цуна лег, накрыл голову подушкой — так было хоть немного тише. Можно было решить, что это собака воет где-то далеко; тоже, конечно, не слишком приятно, но не сравнить с зомби в соседней комнате.

Он представил себе иссеченную пулями стенку подземелья и начал считать выбоины. Заснул на третьем десятке.

Разбудил Занзас. Гаркнул над ухом:

— Подъем, Савада! Ужин через десять минут, выезжаем через полчаса, не успеешь — ждать не буду.

— Куда выезжаем? — Цуна с трудом разлепил глаза, поднял голову. Подушка валялась на полу, Занзас стоял, засунув руки в карманы.

— К Верде. Этот мудак сюда не хочет. Сказал, если он нужен, нам надо поднять задницы и явиться самим.

— Так, — Цуна сел, потер ладонями лицо, потряс головой. Сонная муть развеивалась слишком медленно. — Ты говорил, Сквало патронов подгонит?

— Уже. С тебя только твоя задница.

— Главное, чтобы меня за нее не покусали, — фыркнул Цуна. — Кто еще едет?

— А тебе еще кто-то нужен? — преувеличенно удивился Занзас. — Делегация, фанфары, телевидение? — И объяснил уже серьезно: — У Верде барьер на пламя ночи. Со Сквало они как-то там связываются, жратву ему через твоего рогатого пацана передают, а сам он сидит в своей норе, и войти туда могут только живые.

— Понял, — кивнул Цуна. Поплескал в лицо затхлой теплой водой. — Слушай, а нельзя поесть как-нибудь без всего твоего офицерского состава?

— Какие мы нежные, — хмыкнул Занзас. — Пойдем уже, завязывай выделываться. Никого там нет, только Сквало и Орегано с девчонкой. — Развернулся и вышел.

Цуна проверил, на месте ли пистолеты, и заторопился следом.

Сквало собрал их в дорогу, как заботливая мамаша — ораву детишек на пикник. Рюкзак с продуктами, еще один — с разрывными патронами, гранатами и динамитом производства Гокудеры, запасная канистра с бензином, очки ночного видения.

— В них разве видно, э-э, — Цуна замялся: не говорить же «вас», — ну, мертвых?

— Разработка Верде, — объяснил Сквало. — Фиксируют все виды пламени. Пламя ночи будет видно белым, ярко, не ошибетесь. Дорогу?..

— Помню, — кивнул Занзас. Отодвинул пустую тарелку. — Савада, вещи тебе, я поведу.

Цуна закинул за спину рюкзак с едой, а боеприпасы решил держать так, чтобы в любой момент можно было достать нужное. Пробормотал:

— Надеюсь, мне не придется отстреливаться на ходу. Хотя если гранатами…

— Лучше не надо, — с чувством сказал Занзас. — С твоей криворукостью угробишь нас первых.

Цуна привычно пропустил шпильку мимо ушей. Занзас без колкостей — не Занзас. Должно же в мире оставаться хоть что-то незыблемое.

 

***

Ехать на ночь глядя было рискованно, об этом орал Сквало — пытался отговорить или хотя бы навязаться сопровождать, об этом знал и сам Занзас, но если постараться, можно успеть обернуться до темноты. Это раз. А два — торчать на базе Занзас уже устал. Одно дело — дома, в Варийском особняке, когда можно заснуть и быть уверенным, что тебя не сожрет и не покусает никакая зараза. Другое дело здесь. Занзас чуть не двинулся, пока мерил шагами комнату в ожидании Сквало. Бесило все — непонятки с переносом из родного времени, копошение трупов за стеной, бессилие и неизвестность. На этом фоне даже Савада стал бесить меньше. Придурок был хотя бы живым. Можно было ткнуть в него пальцем и почувствовать, как трепыхается сердце. Даже на его кровь было приятно смотреть, потому что она была нормальной, красной, да и вообще — была. И никакой мерзкой слизи и костей.

Окраина Палермо встретила их уже знакомой тишиной и запустением. Занзас прибавил скорость, срезая дорогу, и внезапно подумал о Бельфегоре. Псих все-таки пришел здороваться. Стоял, скалился и ржал — противно, хрипло, с каким-то отвратным бульканьем. Потом хвастался ножами. Те были хороши. В стену входили как в масло, наверняка и в черепа тоже. И все было нормально, пока дебил не влез на стол и не спросил, продолжая скалиться:

— Ты же теперь с нами, босс? Насовсем? Хочешь, я помогу? Я умею, у меня хорошее пламя. Пара ножей под сердце — и ты наш. Сильным будешь, как раньше.

— Свали нахуй, — посоветовал Занзас, поглаживая пистолеты. Придурок и правда свалил, а осадок остался. Занзас был уверен — его отбросы против него не пойдут. Но был еще низший офицерский состав, и от тех можно было ждать какой-нибудь лажи. Сквало, похоже, понял все без слов. То ли сам допер, то ли рожа Савады за завтраком была уж слишком выразительной. Спровадил их куда-то на нижние ярусы, сказал, на жилой этаж не сунутся. Но тревога не исчезла. Хрен его знает — интуиция, или так — подозрения, но на душе было муторно. Тем более, мысль о силе не исчезала из башки ни на секунду. Силы хотелось, настолько, что даже чужая сгодилась бы. Но возвращаться обратно трупом Занзас пока не планировал, так же как и подыхать здесь.

Пригороды повезло проскочить, ни на кого не наткнувшись, а дальше шла отлично сохранившаяся трасса, и Занзас разогнался от души. Савада одной рукой вцепился в его куртку, второй обнимал рюкзак с оружием. Рюкзак колол бок жесткими углами обойм, колени Савады упирались в бедра, а еще этот придурок при каждом повороте или торможении тыкался носом ему в спину. «Зато живой», — снова подумал Занзас. Передернулся, представив позади хотя бы того же Сквало — костлявую хватку на поясе и могильную, не нарушаемую дыханием тишину. К черту. Пусть лучше Савада.

Верде замаскировался так, что не знай Занзас о входе в его бункер, ни за что не нашел бы. Последний городишко они проехали с час назад. Здесь же не было ничего, кроме старой дороги и чахлого, припорошенного белесой пылью леса. Занзас осмотрелся, пристроил байк между деревьями и, разглядев вдалеке сломанную сосну, пошел к ней. Савада с двумя рюкзаками и пистолетом в руке тащился сзади.

— Оставь. Тут нет никого, — сказал Занзас, разгребая здоровенную кучу хвороста. Под ней обнаружилась металлическая хрень с кнопками, и Занзас от души долбанул по ним кулаком.

— Варварское обращение с техникой до добра не доводит, — послышался из невидимого динамика голос Верде. — Подождите, идет анализ данных.

— Да похер. Быстрее давай. — Занзас сунул руки в карманы. Вокруг было спокойно и пусто, и с дороги они вроде бы не просматривались, но время шло и до сумерек оставалось не так уж долго.

— А каких данных? — решил поиграть в любознательность Савада.

— Наличие темного пламени или остаточных следов его воздействия, — объяснил Верде. — Когда войдете, остановитесь и ждите сигнала. Необходима дезинфекция.

Занзас медленно выдохнул. Хотелось сказать очкастому придурку все, что он думает о нем и его дезинфекциях, но лучше в лицо, а не орать, стоя посреди поляны.

Дверь открылась внезапно и вовсе не там, где Занзас ожидал. В нескольких метрах правее появился пролом, как будто и не было только что слоя дерна и сосновых иголок.

Занзас подошел, разглядел лестницу, уходящую в темноту, и двинулся вниз. Люк закрылся сразу над головой Савады, и тут же стало темно, как в могиле. Занзас выругался, по инерции одолел еще несколько ступенек и зажмурился — яркий свет ударил по глазам, вышибая слезы.

Они оказались на крошечной платформе. Та загудела, завибрировала под ногами. Вспыхнули ультрафиолетовые прожекторы. Тело окатило жаром, а потом покалывающей морозной прохладой.

— Блядь, ты достал, — сказал Занзас, передергивая плечами.

— Ко мне в гости ходят по моим правилам, — высокомерно заявил Верде. — Теперь можете зайти.

— А кормят и прикрывают тебя, дебила, по чьим? — не выдержал Занзас. Спрыгнул с платформы в широкий коридор, свернул вправо, туда, где открылась дверь. Уперся взглядом в затылок.

Верде крутнулся вместе со своим креслом, поправил очки и сказал с важным видом:

— Это взаимовыгодное сотрудничество.

— Ладно. Некогда болтать. Рассказывай, что с пламенем. Нормальным, а не этой черной хренью.

Верде крутанулся обратно к экранам, защелкал кнопками.

— Вот, смотрите.

Он разворачивал графики, с умным видом тыкал в многоступенчатые схемы, но Занзасу было лень вникать в эту фигню, главное он понимал и так, без цифр и вычислений. Картина оказалась отвратная, но это уже не удивляло. Нормального пламени после разрушения тринисетте в мире почти не осталось. Оно было нестабильным и слабым, а дыры заполняло пламя ночи, которому не требовались ни источник, ни поддержка Оно нуждалось только в эмоциях, а эмоций было хоть отбавляй. 

Занзас демонстративно поводил перед Верде ладонью. Тот завис надолго — уставился, как будто видел не пламя, а хреново сокровище, аж глаза загорелись. Потом отвернулся и снова застучал по клавишам. Сказал с кислой рожей, что это ненадолго. Даже те, у кого остались кольца, сейчас бесполезны — ни управлять, ни драться с таким пламенем уже нельзя.

— И у тебя скоро исчезнет.

Занзас сжал зубы и изо всех сил стиснул кулак. Он не верил. Не хотел верить. Пламя жило в нем с рождения, его всегда было много и внутри, и вокруг, оно не могло исчезнуть насовсем.

— Это все? — с неожиданным холодком в голосе спросил Савада. — А что с Вендикаре?

— О Вендикаре данных нет, — отрезал Верде. — Я не строю теорий на пустом месте. Да, это все.

— Ясно, — сухо сказал Савада. — А Ламбо тебе зачем? Подпитываться чужим пламенем? 

— С ним у нас тоже взаимовыгодное сотрудничество, — поджал губы коротышка. — Не тебе судить. Ты здесь человек новый, ничего еще не видел. Занзас, не хочешь остаться? Мы могли бы изучить твое пламя.

— Хрен тебе, — ухмыльнулся Занзас. — Свое пламя я и без тебя знаю. Лучше говори, чем ты тут занимаешься? Вроде как пламя ночи исследуешь. И что наисследовал?

— Много чего, — уклончиво ответил мелкий засранец. — Тебе не пригодится, если конечно, не хочешь стать обладателем. Подумай, Занзас, ты же привык быть сильным. Да и твои люди...

— Мне нужно оружие против него, — перебил Занзас, чувствуя, как медленно, но верно звереет. Эти идиоты как будто сговорились. Сила... И этот туда же.

— Оружия нет. Пока нет. Но я над этим работаю.

— Поторопись, — сказал Занзас, поднимаясь. — Иначе поторопят. Пошли, Савада.

— Подожди, — ответил тот. — Я еще не готов уйти. Верде, я хочу увидеть Ламбо.

***

Цуна не любил Верде. Во все времена от того было больше неприятностей и проблем, чем пользы. Он был себе на уме, лгал, как дышал, и всех, кто имел несчастье попасть в его поле зрения, рассматривал как потенциальные объекты для исследований.

Рычагов давления на аркобалено у Вонголы не было, и приходилось терпеть. Лишь иногда, когда Верде позволял себе уж слишком откровенно зарваться, Цуна высказывал все Реборну, и тот урезонивал беспринципного ученого своими методами.

Теперь Реборна не было, а Верде был нужен, как никогда раньше. Подлец это знал и лгал в глаза, мерзко ухмыляясь и прекрасно понимая, что десятый Вонгола видит его ложь, но ничего не скажет. Даже рвавшийся на язык вопрос «за кого ты» был бы глуп. Во все времена Верде был сам за себя и ни за кого больше.

— Ламбо? — переспросил Верде. — Зачем тебе Ламбо? Он не пойдет с тобой, ему и здесь неплохо.

— Если он захочет остаться, никто его силой не потащит, но я хочу его увидеть. Он мой подчиненный, если ты забыл.

— Забыл, — лживо ухмыльнулся Верде. — Хорошо, я позову его.

Требовать разговора наедине было бессмысленно — все равно подслушает. Поэтому Цуна не стал спорить. Верде пощелкал кнопками, натянул наушники и проговорил в микрофон:

— Бовино, здесь тебя видеть хотят. Твой босс. Да нет, вполне живой босс, мертвый бы к нам не вошел. Не знаю, зачем, соскучился, наверное.

Смахнул наушники на шею и снова развернулся к гостям:

— Сейчас он придет, ждите.

Занзас выразительно посмотрел на часы. Цуна видел — девятнадцать сорок семь, еще немного, и возвращаться на базу придется в темноте. Но он не мог уехать, не убедившись, что с Ламбо все нормально. Верить Верде на слово он не собирался. Повисла неприятная тишина, и Цуна вспомнил еще одно, что никак не могло бы им помочь, но знать хотелось.

— Верде, отчего умерли аркобалено? Ведь установку нон-тринисетте мы уничтожили.

— Юни, — почти выплюнул тот. — Дурная девчонка с манией всех спасать, жертвуя собой! Она возродила нас, истратив на это все свое пламя и почти всю силу наших пустышек. Будь у нас небо, баланс восстановился бы. Но если нет неба, в остальном пламени мало толку. Оно иссякло. «Собачья смерть», так сказал Реборн. Пламя уходит, и ты становишься мертвецом, не успев умереть. — Верде стукнул кулаком по столу. — Лучше бы она нашла других хранителей пустышек. От идеалистов с моралью один вред.

Слушать такое о Юни было неприятно, даже мерзко. А для Верде, похоже, эта тема оказалась больной, он все говорил и говорил, возмущался, рассуждал о балансе, пользе, рационализме и обоснованном подходе, о малолетних соплячках, которые своими нелепыми эмоциями все портят, о том, что дело босса — хранить будущее семьи, а не жертвовать собой ради жизней своих подчиненных. Замолчал, только когда появился Ламбо.

Тот даже не вошел, а впрыгнул в комнату, взгляд остановился на Цуне, губы разъехались в улыбке:

— Вонго-ола! А я гадаю, что за живой босс? Значит, тебя уже вытащили из Вендикаре? Поздравляю!

В пятнадцать Ламбо был нервозным трусоватым подростком, вечно голодным и очень часто на кого-то обиженным. Таскал из кухни сладости и молоко и принимал заботу о себе как должное. К двадцати он стал вызывающе красив, а в глазах появилась ленивая беспечность. Не похоже, что Верде его обижает, отметил Цуна, вид вполне довольный жизнью.

— Я не тот Вонгола, так что поздравлять рано. Лучше скажи, почему ты здесь?

— Не тот? — протянул Ламбо. — А какой?

— Не твое дело, — бросил Занзас. — Савада, времени мало. Если ты собираешься болтать со своим пацаном до утра, а он собирается переспрашивать каждое твое слово, то хватай его за шкирку и поехали.

— Никуда я не поеду, — набычился Ламбо. — А ты мне вообще не указ. Жмуриками своими командуй.

— Мы быстро, — Цуна посмотрел на готового взорваться Занзаса и снова повернулся к Ламбо. — Ты точно хочешь остаться здесь? Это твой личный выбор? Можешь объяснить, почему?

— Потому что здесь жмуриков нет, — хмуро ответил Ламбо. — Боюсь я их. Сделать против них все равно ничего не могу, пламени не хватит. Прости, Вонгола, но вечеринки с трупами не для меня. Я предпочитаю закусывать, а не быть закуской.

— Так и будешь всю жизнь отсиживаться? — все-таки встрял Занзас. — Жопу не отсидишь?

— Буду сохранять генофонд человечества, — Ламбо вызывающе осклабился. — Женюсь на дочке Орегано, она симпатичная вырастет, уже видно.

Занзас расхохотался:

— Блядь, племенной бык!

Ламбо наклонил голову и поправил рога — между острых кончиков проскочила яркая зеленая искра. Занзас широко улыбнулся и зажег пламя на обеих руках.

Верде вскочил на стол:

— Эй вы, неучи и остолопы, только посмейте разнести мой кабинет! Савада, тебе на все твои вопросы ответили?

— Да, — скрепя сердце признал Цуна. — Пойдем, Занзас. Верде, если надумаешь еще что-нибудь рассказать, ты знаешь, как нас найти. Ламбо… Ну, я рад, что ты жив. Оставайся, раз тебе здесь хорошо. Если вдруг что, Сквало знает, где я.

— Шевелись уже, — Занзас нетерпеливо подтолкнул в спину и, обернувшись к Верде, добавил с опасным прищуром: — Я еще вернусь, аркобалено. Советую запастись хорошими новостями, а то мало ли...

— Угрозы — оружие бессильного, — бросил Верде им вслед. — Лучше подумай, чем будешь расплачиваться за хорошие новости.

— Мои угрозы выглядят иначе, коротышка. А Маммона тебе все равно не переплюнуть, так что договоримся. Открывай.

На этот раз никаких процедур с дезинфекцией и сканированием не было. Проем открылся сразу же, как только они ступили на платформу. Занзас взбежал по лестнице и выругался — в лесу было уже почти темно, хотя небо в просветах между деревьями казалось еще светлым.

— Ладно. Похрен. — Он подхватил оставленный неподалеку рюкзак с оружием и зашагал к байку, на ходу доставая запасные обоймы и гранату.

— Значит, так, — сказал Цуна, поравнявшись с ним. — Про твое пламя Верде соврал. Он был очень удивлен, что оно есть, и уверен, что оно не пропадет. Наверное, поэтому предлагал тебе исследовать. О Вендикаре наверняка что-то знает, но почему-то зажал. Даже поторговаться не захотел. Я думаю, у него на самом деле только догадки, без фактов, он не любит таким делиться. Все его теории о балансе пламени в мире похожи на правду, по крайней мере, сам он в них уверен. Ну и больной вопрос, оружие. Похоже, у него или уже готов какой-то опытный образец, или на последней стадии разработки. Будет набивать цену. Интересно, что ему надо.

— Про оружие я и без тебя понял. Сквало говорил, он им обещал. Да и про пламя... — Занзас хмыкнул, отдал рюкзак и перекинул ногу через сиденье. — Я не слепой, видел его рожу. Ставлю один к десяти, что в его счете будет пункт со мной. Уебок очень хочет жить, и если твоя теория о Бовино верна, ему позарез нужно пламя. Грозы у твоего пацана мало, зато небо можно совместить с любым, и оно так удачно само приперлось. Только хрен он угадал. Поехали.

Цуна уже привычно ухватился за куртку Занзаса и сжал колени. Держаться одной рукой было не слишком надежно, особенно когда мотоцикл подпрыгивал на неровной дороге или кренился на поворотах. Сейчас — по лесу — Занзас ехал медленно, и впереди была дорога, не слишком отличавшаяся от бездорожья. Хорошая трасса, на которой не страшно разогнаться, начиналась после крохотного городишки, до которого было с час езды. Днем он казался вымершим, но очень может быть, что обитатели вылезают на поверхность ночью. Цуна крепче прижал к себе рюкзак с оружием. Взрывчатки и патронов у них хватит, чтобы отбиться от всего населения того городишки, но все же лучше было бы проскочить его по-тихому.

Цуна вглядывался в темноту между деревьями и думал, что поездку к Верде скорее можно назвать убыточной, чем прибыльной.

***

Можно было взять машину, в подземном гараже под базой без дела стояло три знакомых — старый, потрепанный жизнью «феррари», его собственный джип и черный «ламборджини» Сквало. Но Занзас о выборе не жалел: для поездок по пересеченной местности байк подходил лучше, да и уходить от погони он предпочел бы на нем — больше шансов скрыться. Единственный минус — Савада. С этим балластом еще попробуй оторвись, и без всяких погонь того и гляди свалится. Занзас в очередной раз резко вывернул руль, уходя вправо, на узкую извилистую тропу. В спину опять ткнулось что-то острое из рюкзака, но разбираться с этим было не время — они почти добрались до шлагбаума.

Переезд был давно заброшен — рельсы едва просматривались сквозь высокую траву, но за ним начинался город, хотя какой там город, так, недоразумение: несколько улиц, невнятная церковь. Ехать через него было опасно — поганое предчувствие беспокоило, а еще Занзас отчетливо ощущал, как подобрался Савада, и это тоже не внушало оптимизма. Но так было ближе. Объезжать город в темноте по бездорожью — хуже не придумаешь. Не хватало только застрять где-нибудь.

— Держись! — сквозь зубы велел Занзас, сбрасывая скорость и выжимая сцепление. — Полетаем.

Савада притиснулся ближе, обхватив свободной рукой за пояс. Его лохмы теперь щекотали шею, а рюкзак впился в бок сразу сотней острых углов. Пробормотал:

— Руки заняты, стрелять на ходу не смогу.

— Это к счастью, — усмехнулся Занзас. Предчувствие больше не напрягало — оно будоражило. В кровь хлынула ядреная смесь: азарт, предвкушение, адреналин — за такое и сдохнуть не жалко, если припрет. Но не сегодня, не в драке с этими дохлыми недоносками, которые днем отсиживались в норах.

Он не поехал по центральной улице — в самый последний момент пригнулся и на полной скорости влетел в ближайший переулок, узкий и темный. Савада навалился на спину, стиснул ребра мертвой хваткой. Хотя какой к черту мертвой? Живой. И сердце у него заходилось так же, как у самого Занзаса.

Вспыхнуло окно, еще одно, и сразу справа, слева, позади послышался глухой многоголосый вой. Твари учуяли добычу. Занзас вывернул руль, перескакивая через бордюр и уходя в подворотню, нырнул в арку и выехал на соседнюю улицу. Фонари не горели, но в очках контуры предметов просматривались четко. Белых пятен пока не было, тупиков тоже — похоже, им с Савадой везло.

Только раз наткнулись на зомби. Тот выскочил наперерез, когда Занзас притормозил, выруливая из очередного тесного двора. Бросился под колеса, взвыл, вцепился в руль, полез вперед, клацая челюстями. Байк занесло, тряхнуло, Занзас чуть не вывихнул запястье, пытаясь удержать его одной рукой. Второй выстрелил прямо в рожу. Во все стороны брызнули осколки черепа, что-то вякнул Савада — Занзас не разобрал, был занят: долбил рукоятью по вцепившимся в руль пальцам сдохшей твари и одновременно пытался переключить передачи, чтобы выбраться из опасного места.

На улице все-таки сумел разогнаться, так что ветер засвистел в ушах. До выезда оставалось не так уж много. Зомби продолжали выть, и это бесило до чертиков. Занзас терпеть не мог чувствовать себя добычей, а тут шла настоящая охота. Похоже, не все здешние мертвецы были тупыми — поодиночке больше никто не лез, не пытался спрыгнуть на них с крыши или сотворить еще какую-нибудь самоубийственную хуйню. Тот, первый, наверняка отбился от стаи или просто был местным психом. Остальные двигались по параллельным улицам и как будто вели к определенному месту, перекрывая боковые переулки. Занзас чуял подставу, знал, что везение дало сбой, но пер прямо в ловушку, потому что другого пути не было — не назад же.

— Прорвемся, — рыкнул, когда до выезда на долгожданную трассу осталась пара кварталов. То ли себя убеждал, то ли Саваду успокаивал. Тот влип в спину намертво, но одну руку убрал и, кажется, все-таки пытался вытащить оружие — копошился и дергался. Сказать ему, чтобы прекратил, Занзас не успел: наперерез сразу из двух переулков выплеснулась толпа. В очках заполыхала белая стена пламени.

Он выжал газ, приготовившись давить — другого способа не видел. Байк отозвался низким хриплым рычанием — надрывался бедолага, но пока слушался — и диким скачком рванулся вперед, прямо в толпу уродов.

Занзас стрелял, не целясь, уворачивался, как мог, от зубов и пальцев, матерился, орал и прорывался вперед — по костям и хлюпающей слизи. Зомби корчились под колесами, но на место раздавленных тут же бросались другие. И в этой каше не было просвета.

Что творилось сзади, Занзас не знал — Савада все еще держался за него, но трупов было слишком много. Он вроде бы слышал не только свои выстрелы, но уши закладывало от воя и грохота, так что уверен не был. Перспектива выбраться из города с обглоданным трупом за спиной взбесила окончательно — уж слишком отвратной была картинка. Очередная башка взорвалась, Занзас с отвращением сплюнул забрызгавшую лицо жижу и заорал, надсаживаясь:

— Савада! Только попробуй сдохнуть! Убью!

— Пламя, Занзас! Пламя!

Савада тоже орал. Прямо в ухо. А на руле уже смыкались его пальцы — хрен знает, как умудрился извернуться. Какое еще пламя, твою мать?!

А потом Занзас понял. Ладони горели алым, и стоило сконцентрироваться, пламя хлынуло из тела почти как раньше — привычно, горячо. Охуенно.

Занзас вскинул руки, задыхаясь от восторга и ощущения вернувшейся силы, и отпустил огонь на волю.

Зомби вспыхнули все разом. Выли, корчились, еще пытались дотянуться, но кожа мгновенно запекалась на костях, а кости на глазах чернели и превращались в пепел. Байк вылетел на окраину и теперь несся в темноте, а по обеим сторонам дороги загорались дома. Лопались стекла. Кто-то кричал — кажется, Савада. Но Занзас не мог разобрать слов — в ушах грохотала кровь. А пламя все лилось и лилось с пальцев, оставляя на месте города обугленные руины. Это было хорошо. Это было правильно, черт возьми! Так, как нужно. Стереть нахер с лица земли всю эту гниль. Выжечь дотла, чтобы больше не размножалась. И вендиче туда же. Их — в первую очередь.

— Хватит! Остановись! Занзас!

Он наконец опомнился. Сжал зубы, стиснул кулаки. От переполнявшего жара трясло, но и впрямь надо было остановиться. Голову вело, как после хорошей попойки, трасса перед глазами подозрительно расплывалась.

Занзас перехватил руль и заморгал, пытаясь рассеять муть перед глазами; и вдруг согнулся от резкой, прошившей все тело боли. Отдышаться не успел — вторая волна была еще круче первой, аж до искр из глаз. Пальцы вдруг стали мягкими, как будто ватными. Прошибло холодным потом и ознобом до самых костей.

Кажется, Савада о чем-то спрашивал, и кажется, Занзас даже что-то ответил — губы не слушались, в ушах шумело, а глаза заволакивало багровым туманом.

Он кое-как съехал с трассы, чуть не перевернувшись на обочине. Одолел небольшой спуск и остановился в какой-то рытвине, пытаясь отдышаться. Слез, пошатываясь, и почти сразу опустился на землю, опираясь спиной на придорожную насыпь. Это блядство должно было закончиться. Обязано было. И Занзас собирался переждать его тут, потому что угробиться, тупо разбившись на байке, после того, как отбился от чертовой оравы зомби, было бы тем еще идиотизмом.


	5. Ночные пляски с зомби как способ согреться

  
Сердце колотилось как бешеное и все никак не могло успокоиться. Земля качалась под ногами, от внезапной тишины звенело в ушах. Занзас полулежал, прислонившись к крутому придорожному откосу, дышал тяжело и хрипло. Больше всего хотелось упасть рядом, но расслабляться ночью, когда в любой момент со всех сторон могут появиться враги, было бы крайне глупо. Цуна поднялся до половины откоса и сел так, чтобы видеть и Занзаса, и дорогу. Пистолеты наготове, рюкзак с оружием под рукой, насыпь сойдет за укрытие, так что гранаты и динамит тоже можно будет задействовать.

Погони он не опасался — над городком до сих пор полыхало зарево грандиозного пожара. Занзас оторвался от души, теперь не будет, наверное, дергаться из-за потери пламени. Всем бы так терять. Хотя в прежние времена вряд ли ему пришлось бы отлеживаться после такой вечеринки. Поржал бы и дальше поехал.

Самому Цуне тоже, пожалуй, можно было не дергаться. Похоже было на то, что пламя приходит в критических ситуациях, а раз так, можно снова взять его под контроль. На этот раз Цуна хорошо почувствовал момент появления пламени. Его схватил за ногу какой-то особенно шустрый зомби, он выстрелил в оскаленную морду (назвать это лицом язык не поворачивался), Занзас стрелял и орал что-то злое, выли зомби, мотоцикл пошел юзом и чуть не опрокинулся, и вот тогда…

Это было — как будто выключатель в голове щелкнул. Стало спокойно, не страшно и предельно ясно, что он должен делать. Пнуть волочившегося следом зомби, который, даже оставшись без головы, не разжимал стиснутых на ноге Цуны пальцев. Разрядить обойму вон в того костлявого, который тянет лапы к Занзасу. Спрятать пистолет, все равно он делу не поможет, и перехватить руль.

Занзас полыхал в очках ярким оранжево-алым.

— Пламя! — заорал ему в ухо Цуна. — Выпусти пламя, Занзас!

Очередной зомби упал под колесо, тяжелый байк подпрыгнул, Цуна стиснул руль мертвой хваткой. Нужно всего лишь ехать прямо и не дать мотоциклу упасть. Рецепт спасения, простой как дважды два. Занзас хохотал, раскинув руки, с ладоней двумя непрерывными потоками лилось пламя, зомби вспыхивали и почти мгновенно сгорали до пепла, что-то взрывалось в домах, полыхали крыши, теперь дорога впереди была свободна, а оставшимся позади врагам было не до них. Но Занзас, кажется, не видел этого.

— Остановись, — кричал ему Цуна. — Хватит!

Но, пока тот услышал, они успели отъехать от городка не меньше чем на пару километров. И все это время сам Цуна твердо держал руль и знал, что он должен делать. Только когда Занзас опомнился, погасил пламя и перехватил управление, пламя Цуны погасло тоже.

Как они не перевернулись в те несколько последних минут? Наверное, чудеса все-таки случаются. Но теперь Занзаса трясло и ломало, он обхватил себя руками, будто никак не мог согреться, и Цуна подумал, что лучше всего будет остаться здесь до утра. Даже если Занзас сумел бы сейчас вести байк, еще одной такой схватки они не переживут.

Дорога тянулась пустой серой лентой от полыхавшего городка — к ним — и дальше в темноту. С их стороны уходил вниз пологий склон, заросший травой, а потом, кажется, был обрыв. С другой стороны дороги, чуть поодаль, небольшими группками росли низкие корявые деревья.

Удачное место, никакие зомби не подкрадутся незаметно.

— Эй, Занзас, — окликнул Цуна, — ты как? Пить хочешь?

— Давай, — хрипло отозвался тот. — И мяса, если есть.

Цуна подтянул ближе рюкзак с продуктами. Достал бутылку с водой, протянул Занзасу. Тот пил жадно, не отрываясь. Напившись, вылил оставшиеся полбутылки на лицо, растер ладонью, сказал довольно:

— Жить можно. Что там пожрать, нашел?

— Держи, — Цуна достал пакет с бутербродами. Мяса в них было от души, толстенные ломти, политые острым соусом — Сквало знал потребности своего босса. — Еще кофе есть, будешь?

— Потом. Осмотрись тут, надо где-то пересидеть пару часов. — Занзас положил на колени пистолет и теперь медленно, как будто через силу, жевал бутерброд, тяжело сглатывая.

— Осмотрелся уже, — Цуна тоже взял бутерброд, налил кофе в крышку термоса. — Хорошее место. Дорога пустая, с этой стороны поле, с той кое-где деревья, несколько зомби спрячется, не больше. Незаметно никто не подберется, и откос удобный, укрытие.

— Город отсюда видно? Что там от него осталось?

— Горит, — ответил Цуна. Сделал несколько глотков обжигающе горячего кофе, с удовольствием ощущая, как отступает охвативший было озноб. Добавил: — Красиво горит. Хочешь, погляди, тебе должно понравиться.

— Хрен с ним. А ты чего тут сидишь? Самое время бежать на помощь. Хватай ведро и вперед — вдруг там какие-нибудь убогие подыхают?

— Перегрелся? — коротко спросил Цуна.

— Есть немного, — согласился Занзас. — Хотя ты, Савада, мог бы и с ведром против пожара. Вроде и не совсем псих, но иногда... — он выразительно замолчал и снова запустил руку в пакет. — Откуда узнал про мое пламя?

— В очках видно, — объяснил Цуна. — Твое оранжево-красное. Полыхало так, будто ты взорваться готов.

— Хреново. — Занзас дожевал бутерброд, забрал у Цуны термос с кофе и сделал несколько больших глотков. — А что у тебя?

Цуна пожал плечами:

— Зажглось, когда нужно было. Погасло, в общем, тоже вовремя. Плохо то, что оно само решает, когда нужно, я не могу его зажечь, если просто захочу этого. Знаешь, напоминает самое начало. Когда Реборн меня убивал, чтобы оно зажглось.

— То есть появляется, только когда ты можешь сдохнуть. Отлично. — Занзас вернул термос и снова улегся спиной на насыпь. Закрыл глаза. — Савада, что бы ни болтал этот ублюдочный Верде, пламя еще не исчезло. А раз так, оно в тебе, и ты можешь им управлять. Я помню этот твой цирк с Реборном. Сначала пули, потом таблетки, но потом это кончилось. Значит, ты наконец дозрел и отрастил яйца. Попробуй снова. С пламенем херня. От него кроет откатом, оно то увеличивается, то уменьшается в объеме, я его то чувствую, то нет. Но уж не зажечь, когда есть, это не знаю, кем надо быть.

— Буду пробовать, — почти безнадежно ответил Цуна. Когда закончился «цирк» — были перчатки, кольцо и коробочка. Все равно не голыми руками, как у Занзаса. Но что толку жаловаться, если теперь ни перчаток, ни колец с коробочками нет?

Последняя мысль заставила подпрыгнуть. Ладно перчатки, они уникальны, и если остались у Савады из этого мира, то достать их нет никакой возможности. Но кольца и коробочки не могли же совсем исчезнуть!

— Занзас, — тихо, боясь спугнуть надежду, позвал он, — ты спрашивал Сквало о кольцах и коробочках?

***

Занзас даже глаза открывать не стал. И так было ясно, что увидит — Савада аж дыханье затаил в ожидании. Сказать ему сейчас правду — все равно, что конфетку у ребенка отобрать. Забавное, должно быть, зрелище, но убеждаться почему-то не тянуло. Да и каждое самое незначительное движение жрало силы, а их, по ощущениям, и так осталось на пару шагов и несколько выстрелов. После перекуса стало немного легче, зато руки теперь тряслись, как у старого пердуна, и Занзас сжал их в кулаки, чтобы не раздражали.  
Все, что он сейчас мог делать — трепаться. Это было непривычно. Особенно непривычным был треп с Савадой. Но он отвлекал, не давал провалиться в слабость и окончательно размякнуть.

— Мы пропали вместе со всем арсеналом. Я за каким-то хером таскал с собой Бестера, хотя выпускать его уже не мог, а ты бесполезные перчатки и своего щенка. — Занзас помолчал — трепаться без пауз тоже было трудно, в горле слишком быстро пересыхало. Зато губы уже двигались нормально. — Другие кольца есть, твой мечник какое-то носит, только зажигается оно редко и слабо. А коробочки не открываются — уровень пламени не тот. Хотя можешь попытаться, лично я не пробовал. Небесных в любом случае нет. Сквало говорит, Каваллоне скупал все, какие удалось найти, только хрен теперь узнаешь, куда он их дел и куда делся сам. Да и на кой черт тебе чужая дикая зверюга, даже если сможешь выпустить?

— Значит, нужно искать другие пути.

Занзас хмыкнул. Савада сказал это так, будто собрался на смертный бой со своими слабостями. Все-таки Реборн его неплохо натаскал в свое время. Истеричного пацана уже давно не было. Придурок все еще был, но если этого не знать, то иногда можно даже не догадаться. Вот как сейчас.

— Ищи. Времени у тебя полно. Пара дней точно есть, пока не вернулись твои пацаны. А дальше — посмотрим. И кстати, Савада. Если надо будет, чтобы тебя кто-то поджарил — зажечь пламя и все такое — обращайся, я всегда за.

— Спасибо, — помолчав немного, ответил Савада.

— Дурак. Ты б еще Джессо спасибо сказал. За все хорошее, что он для тебя сделал.

Занзас недовольно поморщился, расправил подвернувшуюся куртку, устраиваясь с относительным комфортом, и на пробу приподнял руку. Дрожала, зараза. Он снова стиснул кулак и треснулся затылком о насыпь. Все это уже было — и трясущиеся руки, и подгибающиеся колени, и панический, выматывающий страх, что так и останешься гребаным бесполезным уродом. Почти инвалидом, которому впору не пистолеты в руки, а утку под жопу. Сегодняшняя хрень не имела никакого отношения к прошлому, Занзас это понимал, но тело слишком хорошо помнило и боялось. Сердце сорвалось на быстрые, отрывистые толчки. Занзас задышал медленнее, стараясь успокоиться.

— Говори что-нибудь, — сухо велел он. — Просто говори не затыкаясь. Можешь?

Это срабатывало раньше. Правда, Саваде до Сквало было далеко. Тот своими воплями мог мертвого на ноги поднять, не то что отвлечь. Но раз уж его нет...

— Тебе плохо? — быстро спросил Савада.

— Нет, мне охуенно. — О том, что он тут не позагорать прилег, конечно, догадался бы любой дурак, и хрен бы с ним, но то, что Саваду приходилось просить о чем-то более личном, чем кусок мяса или бутылка воды, и то, что он это наверняка сейчас понял, злило. — Забудь. Неважно.

— Занзас! — почти заорал Савада. — Дурака не валяй! Если тебе плохо, не трепаться надо, а…

— Что? — рявкнул Занзас и сам удивился — как это сил хватило. — Ты меня в больницу повезешь? К зомби? Иди нахуй.

— Да сам иди! — взорвался вдруг Савада. — Аптечка есть! Говори давай, что с тобой, ранен или что? Или мне тебя раздеть и осмотреть? В медсестру сыграть?

Орал почти как Сквало, а сам рылся в рюкзаке, что-то выкладывал, что-то ронял. И ведь правда, нашлась аптечка. Какой-то недоумок засунул ее на самое дно.

— А в морду? — хмуро спросил Занзас, разглядывая взбесившегося придурка. Это было внезапно и даже интересно. Савада выглядел воинственно. Того и гляди и правда полезет осматривать. — Да не ранен я! Дай сюда.

Аптечка оказалась стандартная, такими в Варии оснащали всех идущих на дело. Ничего от накрывшего его отката в ней предусмотрено не было, разве что транквилизаторы, но Занзас их терпеть не мог. Тем более, отходняк потом мог приключиться еще покруче нынешнего. Хрен знает, как теперь среагирует на всякую химию пламя. Выпить бы, пара глотков виски — и стало бы легче, но сунуть в рюкзак со жратвой виски Сквало, конечно, не догадался.

— Фигня, — сказал Занзас, отложил аптечку в сторону и поднял голову. — И вообще, хера ли ты тут разорался?

— Умней тебя считал, — все еще сердито ответил Савада. — Нашел перед кем лицо держать! Тебе что важнее, сдохнуть с крутым видом или выжить?

Занзас фыркнул, а потом не выдержал и расхохотался. Запрокинул голову, с наслаждением распластываясь по насыпи, и ржал от души, пока спазмом не скрутило живот.

— Блядь, — сказал, с трудом отдышавшись. — Савада, удиви меня еще. Мне понравилось. — И добавил уже серьезно: — Я не сдохну, не надейся. А эта хрень сама пройдет. Ты тут не поможешь.

— Ладно, — Савада наконец отвалил, перестал нависать над душой. Высунулся к дороге, огляделся, доложил: — Все тихо. Так о чем ты хотел, чтобы я тебе рассказал?

— Да похуй, — благодушно отозвался Занзас, неожиданно понимая, что стало легче. Тело все еще ощущалось вялым и неподатливым, но ублюдочного страха больше не было. Всего-то и надо было — поржать, отличный рецепт. — Можешь просто еще поорать. Тогда я, пожалуй, даже встану и двину тебе хорошенько.

— В другой раз, — Савада пересел ближе, встряхнул термос с кофе. — Хочешь? Или у тебя такой нестандартный организм, что тебя взбадривают только чужие вопли? Теперь понятно, зачем тебе Сквало.

— Это страшная тайна, мусор, прибью, если кому-нибудь расскажешь. — Занзас взял термос, отпил, прокатывая по языку мягкую горечь и наконец-то как следует чувствуя вкус. — На самом деле вопли меня бесят. Хочется сразу встать и уебать. А для этого надо быть бодрым. 

— Так вот почему ты всегда в бешенстве. В вашей Варии, кажется, вообще никто не умеет говорить тихо. Кроме Маммона разве что. А я-то думал, — Савада вдруг осекся.

— Что? — спросил Занзас, внезапно напрягаясь. Атмосфера вокруг стремительно изменилась, и отчетливо запахло какой-то лажей.

— То ли кого-то ты там не дожег, то ли это другие, — Савада торопливо выкладывал перед собой гранаты и запасные обоймы. — За деревьями мелькают, не успеваю сосчитать.

Занзас резко сел, выдрал из рук у Савады рюкзак.

— Считай. Разберемся.

— Тихо, — Савада сжал его кулак. — Не вскакивай. Они еще далеко.

— Если ты думаешь, что я буду тут валяться, пока эти твари подбираются, хрен ты угадал. Считай, говорю. Или решил тут всех один положить? — Занзас хмыкнул и неожиданно для себя сказал: — А давай. Я подстрахую.

***

Как бы Занзас ни хорохорился, боец из него сейчас точно вышел бы никакой. Рука у него была ледяной и мелко дрожала, и Цуна не сразу выпустил ее — почему-то показалось, что немного чужого тепла пойдет Занзасу на пользу.

— Шевелись, — сказал тот. — Если их меньше десятка, хватит пары гранат.

Полыхавшие белым пламенем фигуры наконец вышли из-под прикрытия деревьев и, развернувшись в неровную линию, шли к дороге. Семеро. Растягивались, охватывая добычу редким полукольцом, словно знали, что бежать от них не станут.

— Странно идут, — пробормотал Цуна. — На мотоцикле мы бы вырвались запросто. Или они совсем тупые, или слишком умные. И слишком далеко друг от друга, чтобы накрыть…

Сжал зубы: «Хватит болтать», — и швырнул гранату.

Первую в центрального, вторую, сразу же, в крайнего слева.

Два взрыва грохнули одновременно. Разглядеть, попал ли и с каким результатом, вряд ли сейчас получилось бы. Поэтому Цуна методично, как на тренировке, потратил по гранате на каждого.

— Ну? — нетерпеливо спросил Занзас, когда в ушах перестало звенеть от грохота. — Только не говори, что не попал ни в одного.

— Не мешай, — отстраненно, как во сне, отозвался Цуна. Он чувствовал, как пламя бьется в крови, рвется наружу — и словно не может пробить последний барьер. Двум из семи врагов взрывы не принесли, кажется, вообще никакого вреда, еще двое ковыляли к дороге, едва шевелясь. Троих видно не было.

— Совсем охуел, — недовольно сказал Занзас, но ни встать, ни как-то вмешаться в происходящее даже не попытался. — Хрен с тобой, воюй. Разбуди, как начнешь помирать, посмотрю на пламя. — Он и в самом деле лег и с самым равнодушным видом закрыл глаза. Правда, одной рукой все еще сжимал пистолет, а вторая лежала на гранате.

Хреново ему было, Цуна видел это так же ясно, как пламя наступавших на них зомби. Занзас, кстати, через очки виделся серым, ни следа пламени. А руки самого Цуны полыхали закатно-оранжевым, ярким, сильным.

Цуна знал только один способ заставить свое пламя вспыхнуть. Он швырнул в уцелевших зомби еще по гранате и, не дожидаясь результатов, сгреб последние и выскочил на дорогу. Занзас остался за спиной — и он, что бы там сам о себе не думал, не сможет сейчас отбиться даже от единственного врага.

— Моя очередь, — вслух сказал Цуна. Удивился тому, как спокойно звучит собственный голос, и по какому-то наитию добавил: — Я ваш противник.

Время растянулось, почти застыло, позволяя четко и ясно видеть каждую мелочь, каждое движение врага. Хотя самих зомби было не разглядеть, только размытые, мерцающие белым фигуры. Цели. Один — снесло взрывом назад, но почти не задело, поднимается. Второй — остался без руки, но словно и не заметил этого, несется вперед, быстро, нужно остановить. Еще гранату в него — отпрыгивает, точно слишком умный! Последнюю — под ноги. Упал, отлично. Двое не добитых первой серией взрывов подступают все ближе, медлительные, есть время прицелиться. Разрывные пули — это нечто, череп вдребезги. Один, второй. Последний, который бежит, уже почти у дороги, стрелять, пока не поздно!

«Видеть цель и жать на спуск, — раздался вдруг в ушах голос Занзаса. — Лучше промажь два раза и попади в третий».

Так и получилось — как накаркал. Первые две пули ушли в никуда, а третий раз Цуна не смог бы промазать при всем желании — зомби был уже в двух шагах, его пламя слепило глаза и чувствовалось на коже чем-то мерзким и липким. Наверное, даже без специальных очков, даже с закрытыми глазами Цуна ощутил бы это пламя — давящее, разъедающее, сжимающее горло.

— Ты — мой противник? — зомби расхохотался. — Ты мой ужин. Спасибо, что убрал других, весь мне достанешься.

— Меньше слов, — Цуна нажал на спуск.

Он отчетливо видел, как его пуля выбила зубы из оскаленного рта, а потом зомби прыгнул. Холодные пальцы сомкнулись на запястье, выворачивая пистолет. Сквозь очки видно было, как смешиваются, сплетаются оранжевое и белое, как пламя ночи словно кислотой разъедает его собственное пламя. Второй рукой зомби тянулся к шее, Цуна отшатнулся, ударил под челюсть и чуть не заорал: показалось, что пальцы прожгло до костей. Грохнул выстрел, хотя сам Цуна на курок точно не жал. Пуля взбила фонтанчик щебня возле ноги, еще одна ушла непонятно куда. «Пять. Осталась одна», — он ударил зомби под колено и вместе с ним свалился на дорогу. Горло сдавило, в глазах потемнело, а потом все вдруг закончилось. Только нос забивал непонятно откуда взявшийся мелкий пепел.

Цуна сел, чихнул и закашлялся. В груди жгло, дышать было больно и в голове мутилось, как будто вдохнул чего-то особо едкого и ядовитого. Полусожженный зомби валялся рядом, от него несло мерзкой вонью горелой свалки. Цуна развернулся и пополз прочь.

Он сумел отползти всего на несколько шагов, и тут сознания достигла другая боль: там, где зомби прикасался к голой коже. Руки, шея, лицо. Наверное, так ощущается, если на кожу плеснули кислотой. Или плеснули кислотой, предварительно содрав кожу. «Только не отключаться. К Занзасу. Аптечка». Думалось почему-то только так, короткими командами, и казалось, что только эти команды мешают свалиться прямо здесь, посреди дороги. Упасть лицом в пыльный растрескавшийся асфальт и умереть, и встать уже таким, какими были эти — сильным, почти неуязвимым, не чувствующим боли.

«Хрен вам. Хрен вам всем, не дождетесь». Он оттолкнулся от асфальта горящими ладонями, встал на колени. Подождал, пока отхлынет от глаз темнота, и поднялся. Зашатался, едва не упал, неловко взмахнул руками, удерживая равновесие, и снова едва не отключился — даже прикосновение воздуха к коже чувствовалось так, будто провезли наждаком по голому мясу. «Аптечка. Здесь всего три шага. Или четыре. Главное, не перепутать, в какую сторону… Где Занзас? Нет, где я?»

— Мусор! Какого черта ты там топчешься? Двигай сюда.

Цуна развернулся на голос, едва не рассмеявшись. «Мусор» — это, кажется, было что-то вроде повышения в должности. Или признания своим. Совсем своим, как Сквало. А Занзас — там. В трех шагах. Или в четырех. Сейчас…

С этой мыслью Цуна сделал те самые четыре шага, оступился на начале откоса и скатился вниз — и в темноту дурацкого, постыдного, зато наконец-то отключившего боль обморока.

***

Что бы он там ни говорил Саваде, пропускать заварушку все равно не собирался. После очередной серии взрывов кое-как взобрался на насыпь, улегся поближе к краю и поднял голову, вглядываясь в темноту. Боец из него сейчас был хуевый, но на роль жрачки для мертвых ублюдков он согласия точно не давал. Верил, что даже в несознанке сможет отправить на тот свет хотя бы пару-тройку зомби. Савада был тем еще защитничком, оставить его без присмотра Занзас не мог, хотя бы до тех пор, пока тот не зажжет пламя. Пожалуй, именно поэтому он и не стал пререкаться — Саваде требовалась угроза для жизни, и он ее получил, пусть теперь разбирается и с мертвецами, и с пламенем. Проверка боем всегда лучше муторных бесконечных тренировок.

Зрелище выдалось на удивление волнующим. Савада мазал как косоглазый и косорукий от рождения дебил. Занзас матерился сквозь зубы и бесился от того, что не может подняться и настучать идиоту по башке, а заодно и остальным идиотам, которые сейчас активно лезли на его территорию. Потом Савада взялся за пистолеты, и дело пошло веселее. Конечно, тоже мазал, но хотя бы стрелял, а не тормозил, как вчера. Когда остался один зомби, Занзас с удивлением понял, что взмок, как будто сам несколько часов носился по полю с гранатами. Рубашка была насквозь мокрая. Он стянул с себя куртку, отбросил в сторону и вытер лоб. Ладонь оказалась теплой, и пальцы почти не тряслись. Вот оно счастье, твою мать!

Отвлекся, выпустил из поля зрения всего на несколько секунд, а Савада уже успел облажаться по полной программе: валялся под последним трупаком, дергался и откровенно подыхал.

— Блядь! — с чувством сказал Занзас и прицелился, упираясь локтем в землю — в такой позе рука почти не дрожала, и он надеялся, что этого «почти» хватит, чтобы не вышибить мозги Саваде.

Выстрелить он не успел. Знакомое пламя хлынуло во все стороны, накрывая придурка вместе с его дохлятиной огромным оранжевым куполом. Такой мощью можно было бы сжечь разом всех, кто сюда приперся, хватило бы секунды, но конечно, нужно было сначала устроить пляски с гранатами. 

Когда Савада наконец дотащился до обочины, Занзас был уже внизу, скручивал пробку с новой бутылки — пить хотелось адски, поэтому феерический полет пропустил. Увидел только приземление. Савада грохнулся на спину совсем рядом, да так и остался лежать, раскинув руки. Вид у него при этом был гораздо более мертвый, чем у только что сожженного зомби.

Подробности Занзас рассмотрел уже позже, когда нащупал на шее пульс и нашел аптечку. Все-таки не зря ее откопали.

Видимые повреждения, на взгляд Занзаса, были минимальными: несколько глубоких царапин на морде, вывихнутое плечо, ободранные ладони, ну и потом наверняка вылезет гематома на затылке — ни огнестрела, ни укусов. Было, правда, еще пламя ночи. Занзас видел мутные белые разводы на щеках и на груди, которые не исчезали, а как будто постепенно впитывались в кожу. Похоже, этот труп при жизни был силен, или Савада слишком долго подставлялся под его пламя.

Занзас промыл царапины, залил их антисептиком и вправил плечо. Положил ладони на ребра и аккуратно надавил, прощупывая — придурок, пока летел, мог переломать что угодно, хорошо хоть башку не разбил и шею не свернул.

Что тот очнулся наконец, Занзас понял по участившемуся дыханию. Спросил, не поднимая головы:

— Живой?

— Больно, — просипел Савада. И закашлялся. Скрючился, будто его по печени с ноги лупили.

— Где? Ребра, руки, ноги, позвоночник?

— Где хватал… тот. Пламя…

Занзас дотянулся до бутылки и засунул Саваде в рот сразу три таблетки обезболивающего. Пропихнул ладонь под затылок, приподнял и ткнул горлышком в губы.

— Пей, мусор. А потом я тебе подробно расскажу, что думаю о придурках, которые позволяют себя хватать.

Таблетки Савада разжевал. Воду глотал жадно, захлебываясь, а потом вдруг сказал:

— Херовая у вас аптечка. Уколом быстрее действует.

— Укол в следующий раз, — внезапно развеселился Занзас. Мат от Савады слышать было так же странно, как вопли. — По-моему, тебе уже и так хорошо. 

Он забрал бутылку, отодвинулся и наконец как следует напился. 

— Если опять соберешься поиграть в летчика-камикадзе, предупреди, я запасусь шприцем побольше и залягу где-нибудь подальше от опасной территории.

— Ты сам-то как? — спросил Савада. — Лучше уже?

— Нормально. Но за руль пока не сяду.

— Я тоже, — Савада оперся локтями о землю и неловким рывком сел. Поднял ладони к лицу, зачем-то долго разглядывал и вдруг заявил: — Но стрелять могу. Дай еще воды.

— Сиди уже, снайпер хренов. 

Занзас запихал рассыпавшиеся лекарства обратно в аптечку, засунул ее в рюкзак и подтянул куртку. По его подсчетам, до рассвета оставалось не так уж много и не мешало бы вздремнуть. Правда, привлеченные грохотом, откуда-нибудь могли наползти новые твари. Но он надеялся, что врасплох их с Савадой не застанут. У придурка — интуиция, а у него самого звериное чутье на опасность. 

— Гранаты чтоб больше в руки не брал, — сказал Занзас, удобно устраиваясь на насыпи, и широко зевнул. — Перевел весь арсенал, поле перепахал круче трактора, как сам не взорвался и меня не взорвал — загадка, блядь, природы.

— Ага, — не то согласился, не то просто отговорился Савада. Допил остатки воды, зевнул, придвинулся ближе, ткнулся лбом в плечо и затих. Вырубился, как отключили.

Занзас недоверчиво покосился на лохматую макушку, шевельнул плечом и вздохнул — просыпаться придурок не собирался. Ну и хрен с ним, решил, закрывая глаза.

Снилась какая-то мутная херня. Сквало в колбе и водорослях, перебинтованная рожа одного из вендиче и пламя ночи. Оно лезло в рот, забивалось в уши и ноздри, душило и пробиралось внутрь, в глотку, в желудок липкой холодной слизью. Занзас пытался заорать, но только надсадно кашлял, выхаркивая горячие, соленые куски. «Легкие», — понял, чувствуя острую, разъедающую боль в грудине.

— Нет, Занзас. Это твое пламя. Оно теперь наше. — Перебинтованный таращился пустыми глазницами и улыбался — широко, довольно, всей выпирающей челюстью.

— Чтоб ты сдох, урод! — выдавил Занзас и согнулся в новом приступе кашля. — Не отдам.

Ствол в руке ощущался отчетливо, и Занзас знал — у него еще остались патроны. Только бы не промазать.

Он жал на курок снова и снова, но слышал только тихие сухие щелчки. Вендиче смеялся, визгливо и весело, заходился в смехе, запрокидывая уродливую башку, а внутри догорало последнее пламя.

Занзас открыл глаза, с усилием разжал намертво сведенные на рукояти пальцы. Хорошо, что поставил на предохранитель. Еще не хватало только застрелиться во сне. Или придурка этого застрелить. Он отложил пистолет. Погладил мокрую от росы траву — настоящую, а не из какого-то дерьмового сна, и выдохнул, успокаиваясь.

Светало. Небо было бледно-розовое, чистое. Савада дрых. Сполз с плеча на грудь, и теперь сердце билось прямо под его щекой. «Двинуть бы...» — лениво подумал Занзас. Но не двинул. Лежал и пялился в небо, пока не затекла шея, а вконец оборзевший недоделанный босс спокойно досматривал свои японские сны.

Пора было возвращаться. 

— Подъем, — сказал Занзас. — Хватит валяться, Савада. Мой мусор сюда отряд придурков пришлет, или сам явится, если не поторопимся.


	6. Методы экстремальной реанимации

  
После ночных приключений расхаживавший по коридорам варийской базы «условно живой личный состав» казался почти родным. Подумаешь, выглядят жутко и смотрят голодно. Пусть смотрят, главное, что сожрать не пытаются. За стеной опять выли, но Цуна свалился на кровать в полной уверенности, что вой не помешает ему заснуть.

Короткий полусон-полуобморок после боя не слишком помог восстановить силы. Хотя, конечно, подушка из Занзаса получилась занятная. И не убил ведь на месте. Даже, кажется, не взбесился совсем. Цуна вспомнил спокойно-расслабленное лицо, освещенное утренним солнцем, ленивое: «Поднимайся уже, что уставился, не съем я тебя». Ровный стук чужого сердца совсем близко, тепло чужого тела рядом. Размеренное дыхание, когда он прижимался к спине Занзаса, обхватив его обеими руками, потому что нормально держаться на байке не было сил.

Поездка вышла экстремальной, иначе и не скажешь. Жаль только, что разговор с Верде оказался бесполезным. Надеяться, что размах случившегося с миром бедствия как-то изменит его эгоистичную натуру, было глупо. Один плюс, убедился, что Ламбо в порядке.  
Но, пожалуй, утренний Занзас стоил всего экстрима этой сумасшедшей ночки. Даже если повторить.

С этой, несомненно, тоже сумасшедшей мыслью Цуна заснул.

Что ему снилось, он не запомнил, зато очень хорошо запомнил момент пробуждения. Под его дверью, будто другого места найти не могли, орали друг на друга Занзас и Сквало.

Цуна судорожно зевнул, протер глаза и прислушался.

— Да ты охренел, босс?! Жить надоело?

— Какого хера ты орешь?

— Да ты же свалишься от первого удара. За каким чертом тебе в Палермо? Совсем ебнулся?

Голоса накладывались друг на друга, отражались эхом от стен коридора, и трудно было понять, о чем вообще идет спор.

— Заткнись, мусор! Ослеп что ли? День сейчас.

— Да похуй! Их на окраинах полно. Ты пистолет держать не можешь, идиот!

— Захлопнись, сказал! Дай пройти.

— Только через мой труп!

— Да ты уже и так труп, придурок! Свали нахуй!

— Хрен тебе! Один не поедешь.

«Поедешь»? — наконец-то из вороха бессвязных фраз просочилась хоть какая-то внятная информация. — «Занзас куда-то собрался?»

— Блядь. Ты достал.

Из коридора послышался грохот, возня, а потом отборный мат на два голоса.

— Ну что? — Сквало говорил с явным трудом, хрипло. — Дошло? Да я же тебя сейчас как котенка...

— Сейчас как ебну... пламенем. Одни развалины останутся. Этого хочешь?

— И сам сдохнешь!

— Отвали, — устало сказал Занзас. Послышались тяжелые, медленные шаги.

— Я еду с тобой! — заорал вслед Сквало.

Ответа Занзаса Цуна не слышал. 

Он наконец отмер, вскинулся, выскочил в коридор — но ни Занзаса, ни Сквало уже не увидел.

Первым побуждением было — сгрести в охапку оружие и бежать к стоянке. Но Цуна тут же опомнился: если Занзас его не позвал, значит, в лучшем случае он рискует напороться на такой же отпор, как Сквало. К тому же, толку с него сейчас будет мало: хоть и поспал, а бодрости и в помине нет, болело, кажется, везде, где вообще можно чему-то болеть, и каждое движение вызывало острое желание лечь и лежать. Только вот было бы совсем не лишним сначала вымыться и сменить одежду: его костюм окончательно превратился в лохмотья, к тому же весь был изгваздан и вонял паленым, тухлым и тошнотворным.

А еще дико хотелось жрать. Вот именно так — не поесть культурно и цивилизованно, а впиться зубами в огромный кусок мяса… как Занзас. «Вот уж точно, с кем поведешься», — усмехнулся Цуна. Сбросил пиджак — рубашка, хоть и грязная, воняла меньше — и побрел в столовую.

К счастью, дорогу он помнил правильно. К еще большему счастью, хозяйничала там сейчас Орегано, а не Луссурия. Кивнула ему, спросила:

— Покормить тебя?

— Да, пожалуйста, — Цуна почти упал на стул. — Не знаешь, куда Занзас поехал?

— А он уехал? — удивилась Орегано.

— Он мне новые банты обещал! — похвасталась Паола.

Орегано поставила перед Цуной тарелку — спагетти с мясом, покачала головой:

— Банты, с ума сойти.

Цуна ел, по кухне расползался запах кофе, в тело наконец-то возвращалась бодрость. Жить было хорошо. Оставаться живым, чувствовать вкус еды и кофе, знать, что пламя возвращается. Вот вымыться еще… уже даже стыдно стало, что пришел есть в таком непотребном виде.

Мертвым ничего этого не нужно, даже если они «условно живые».

Остаток дня Цуна скучал. Вымылся, снова поспал, еще раз поел. Занзас все не возвращался; успокаивало лишь то, что Сквало, очевидно, все-таки поехал с ним. Волноваться о Занзасе — это было что-то новое. Но Цуна хорошо помнил, как тот едва не умирал ночью, бездумно выплеснув слишком много пламени. Запоздалый страх дергал нервы: остаться одному было бы ужасно.

Когда где-то в коридорах послышался сердитый вопль Сквало, Цуна выскочил навстречу почти в панике. Паниковал зря: Занзас вышагивал рядом со Сквало и выглядел здоровым и удивительно безмятежным. Он где-то раздобыл чистый и даже, кажется, новый с иголочки костюм, рубашка под распахнутым пиджаком была вызывающе белоснежной, а по коридору плыл легкий, едва уловимый запах дорогого одеколона.

— Занзас, ты потрясающ, — не удержался Цуна. — Свадьба, прием, заседание правительства?

— Свидание, мусор, — ухмыльнулся Занзас. — С тобой. — И, выдрав у Сквало из рук один из туго набитых пакетов, швырнул его Цуне.

— Блядь! Это что, ему? Какого хрена его волок я?

— Надорвался, что ли? — Занзас казался сытым и довольным, как объевшийся мяса Бестер. Явно тащился и от ошарашенного вида Цуны, и от возмущения Сквало.

— Чертов босс!

— Не ори. Сам навязался.

Занзас толкнул дверь в свою комнату и посторонился, пропуская Сквало. Цуна постоял еще немного, сжимая пакет — тот был мягким и легким, несмотря на довольно внушительный объем, — и пошел к себе.

В пакете оказалась одежда. Трусы, носки и футболки, рубашки, брюки, легкая спортивная куртка и даже свитер. Все дорогое, отличного качества. Похоже, Занзас ограбил шикарный магазинчик из тех, о которых мало кто знает, потому что цены в них далеко не по карману честным гражданам.

Переодеться в чистое было приятно. И размер подошел идеально, как будто Занзас не наугад брал, а заранее снял с него все мерки. Наверное, это варийская привычка, решил Цуна: изучить потенциальную жертву от и до, чтобы не промахнуться мимо сердца или горла даже с закрытыми глазами, как будто случайно проходя мимо. Усмехнулся, представив реакцию на «спасибо» («О себе заботился — ты смердел, как городская свалка»), и решил, что будет совсем не лишним ее проверить. А то в последнее время Занзас слишком часто его удивлял.

***

Пока малявка носилась по кухне с лентами и кучей каких-то девчачьих хреновин в блестящих упаковках, Занзас неторопливо допивал кофе. Сквало застыл у окна на удивление немым укором. Проорался и заглох, наконец. С самого утра бесился. Сначала орал из-за ночного приключения, потом из-за идеи смотаться в город, потом — уже в городе, когда Занзас все-таки сказал, зачем он сюда приехал. Ну, а в самом конце — из-за пакетов, но эти вопли уже не раздражали, а развлекали. Потому что придурок сам подставился и прекрасно это понимал.

На самом деле про шмотки и несколько подходящих мест просветил Луссурия. И сам же вызвался сгонять за гардеробчиком для любимого босса. Но Занзасу торчать на базе не хотелось даже после бессонной ночи, к тому же «гардеробчик», собранный Луссурией, он не напялил бы на себя даже в кошмаре. Решил поехать сам, но Сквало, которому хрен знает что втемяшилось в башку, одного не отпустил. Палить в него не хотелось, надрываться и что-то доказывать — тем более, проще было смириться.

— Пацаны должны были уже вернуться, — отмер наконец Сквало, когда девчонка убежала к матери. Сразу стало ясно, в чем дело. И ведь весь день молчал, придурок.

— Так какого хрена ты все еще здесь? Беги встречай.

— Издеваешься?

— Предлагаю. Мусор, ты сегодня хуже психа. Бери машину и вали, пока не пришиб тут никого.

Сквало пронесся по кухне, упал на стул напротив и уставился в лицо.

— Они были на колесах.

— Были, — с нажимом сказал Занзас. Залпом допил кофе и отставил чашку. Если не рассматривать в упор, можно даже забыть на время, что перед тобой зомби, но Сквало ловил взгляд, заставлял смотреть на себя снова и снова — то ли забывался, то ли ему было откровенно похрен. — Ты подозреваешь что-то конкретное, или так, от скуки бесишься?

— Вас с Савадой чуть не сожрали ночью.

— Подавились бы. И чего ты нас приплел? Сам говорил, твой пацан задницу не просиживает и зомби мочит не второй раз в жизни. Сравнил блядь. К тому же, с ним этот...

— Да знаю я!

— Тогда какого хрена я тут распинаюсь? Тебе нужен предлог? На! Встал и на выход. Считаю до трех, потом стреляю. Достало пялиться на твою рожу. Раз... — Занзас демонстративно вытащил пистолет. Сквало довольно оскалился.

— Ты же не думаешь, что это подействует?

— Стаканы твоей черепушке теперь похуй. Два.

— Ты псих, босс. Я скоро вернусь, только выловлю этих...

— Три.

Палец скользнул по спусковому крючку, привычно надавил. В нос ударил запах сырой земли и прелой листвы — Сквало пах теперь так — и дверь с грохотом закрылась. Занзас посидел еще немного, раздумывая, чем бы занять остаток дня, и тут ввалился Савада.

— А, ты здесь, — он принюхался и спросил: — Кофе еще есть?

Занзас ткнул в сторону стоявшей на плите джезвы, закурил и развалился на стуле, наблюдая. На кухне была и кофемашина, но у Орегано получалось вкуснее — она добавляла специи. Хотя Савада, по идее, должен был любить какой-нибудь сладкий молочный компот, а не жгучую горечь.

Тот вылил остатки в кружку, бухнул туда две ложки сахара. Сел напротив.

— Спасибо. И за одежду тоже.

— Со сладким угадал, — довольно сказал Занзас. — Ты себя утром видел? Охуенная Вонгола — куча зомби и два бомжа.

— И еще вопрос, кто хуже выглядит, — жадно отпив кофе, кивнул Савада. — Насчет того, кто сильнее воняет, я даже не сомневаюсь.

— Теперь годится. — Занзас прищурился. Мусор и правда цвел как майская, мать его, роза, хорошо хоть не пах так же. Похоже, начал все-таки привыкать к соседству зомби. Или просто отоспался и отъелся за целый день. Занзас тоже чувствовал себя на удивление спокойным. Только нервировала мысль, что Сквало не стал бы психовать из-за пацанов на ровном месте, без нее этот вечер можно было бы назвать почти умиротворяющим. Но в конце концов Занзас решил, что ему и со своими геморроя хватает, а об этих пусть думает Савада — его дело. Но тот ничего не подозревал, сидел с довольной рожей и пил свою приторную фигню. Грузить его паранойей Сквало не хотелось. Скажешь — еще сорвется неизвестно куда, неизвестно кого и от чего спасать. Лови его потом. Нахуй.

— А, забыл. — Занзас снял мотавшийся на спинке стула опустевший пакет из-под бантов и заколок, вытащил сверток и толкнул через стол. — Забирай, а то ты и нож — все равно что Сквало и воздушные шарики.

Савада посмотрел удивленно, развернул плотную бумагу и расплылся в улыбке. Перебрал фирменную бритву, запаянные упаковки со сменными кассетами, пенки для бритья и гели после бритья, совсем как малявка свои девчачьи цацки.

— Занзас! Где ты все это откопал?! Спасибо!

— Отвоевал в жестокой схватке с аборигенами. Пришлось напрячься, пока ты не откромсал себе башку, — он размял окурок в пепельнице и усмехнулся. — Места знать надо. Разграбили еще не все.

— Занзас, грабитель магазинов, — вернул усмешку Савада. — Круто.

— Завидуешь? Правильно, отличный способ убить время. Попробуй как-нибудь, вдруг понравится. — Занзас живо представил себе Саваду в маске и с пистолетом. «Лицом вниз!» — орет придурок и стреляет в потолок. А потом долго извиняется и выписывает два чека — за разбитую люстру и за моральный ущерб. — Хотя нет, лучше не начинай. Разоришься.

Савада открыл было рот ответить и тут же захлопнулся. Занзас замер. Поднялся, обогнул стол. Прислушался. Приятная, почти расслабленная атмосфера стремительно изменялась. Показалось, или правда издалека доносился шум и приглушенные крики? Савада быстро отставил чашку, напрягся. Занзас положил руку ему на плечо, велел:

— Сиди.

И понял, что все-таки не ошибся, когда дверь с треском распахнулась.

Куртка Сквало была мокрой от крови. Правая кисть — красной до запястья. И глаза — больные, почти белые.

— Не успел? — спросил Занзас.

— Успел, но там такая хуйня! Есть одна коробочка солнца. Откроешь, босс?

— Кто? — Савада дернулся, рванулся из-под руки. Сквало скользнул по нему диким взглядом и вылетел в коридор. Орали уже совсем рядом. Грохотали сапогами. Видимо, тащили на носилках. И правда хуйня. Открыть не проблема, но никаких шансов, что сработает как надо.

— Твой мечник. Пошли.

***

— Мы думали, чисто ушли, на переправе оторвались от них почти сразу, а они уже здесь перехватили, у самого Палермо, — тускло рассказывал Гокудера. — Вендиче, двое, с цепями, и с ними еще штук пять зомби. Сразу по колесам ударили, шины в лоскуты, как Такеши руль удержал, не понимаю. Потом стекла в крошку и по корпусу. Успели выскочить, а то бы нас там и закатали, как в консервной банке. Суки. У Такеши пламя не зажигалось, мы динамитом…

На отчет об удачной разведке это было похоже меньше всего. Хотя, если бы не засада вендиче на обратном пути, поездку можно было бы назвать удачной со всех сторон. Впервые за все время катаклизма кому-то удалось тайно пробраться в Вендикаре, изучить систему охраны и даже скопировать списки заключенных.

Разбираться со всем этим богатством предстояло позже. Сейчас главным было не дать Ямамото умереть.

У него была разбита почти всмятку грудная клетка, и по сравнению с этим сломанные ноги и глубокая рана на лице казались ерундой. Он дышал мелко и рвано, с каждым вдохом захлебываясь кровью. Сквало с Луссурией вдвоем суетились вокруг, подключая реанимационный комплекс, но надежды на стандартное медицинское оборудование было мало. К нему не хватало, как минимум, нормального врача.

— Вы двое против двух вендиче — это без шансов, — повторил Сквало.

— Думаешь, мы не понимали? — огрызнулся Гокудера. Вяло огрызнулся, как будто через силу. Он смотрел на Ямамото и явно боялся даже на мгновение отвернуться. Лишь иногда торопливо вскидывал взгляд на Цуну — с такой безумной надеждой, что паника и отчаяние пережимали горло. Слишком мало шансов оправдать это доверие. Из Цуны был никуда не годный чудотворец, вот только Гокудера считал иначе.

Он, кажется, до сих пор не верил, что видит Десятого наяву. Ему объяснили сразу, в три голоса, о переносе не то из прошлого, не то из параллельного мира, но, кажется, ему было все равно. Главное — босс рядом, живой, а что не совсем свой — ну и ничего, больше шансов все-таки вытащить своего из Вендикаре.

Подробные разговоры опять же пришлось отложить на потом. История появления в этом мире Цуны и Занзаса не стоила того, чтобы отвлекаться от лечения Ямамото.

Павлин из коробочки Луссурии нервно переминался с лапы на лапу, раскачивал хвостом и хрипло каркал. Пламя мерцало, то вспыхивая, то почти угасая, а Луссурия качал головой: «Такое он бы и прежде не исцелил. Хирург нужен». Занзас матерился сквозь зубы, рычал на павлина:

— Работай, курица ебаная, свети!

Цуна, вспомнив о солнечно-небесной черепахе Дино, добавлял к пламени солнца свое. Пламя неба лилось из перчаток ровным, на удивление стабильным потоком, смешивалось с золотым светом павлина, обнимало Ямамото сияющим коконом.

Перчатки были случайно свалившимся на них чудом — они нашлись у одного из напавших на ребят вендиче. Кто его знает, чего хотел тот добиться от чужого оружия, возможно, перенастроить на пламя ночи, а может, просто таскал с собой, как почетный трофей. Сквало подоспел на помощь почти вовремя, но расспрашивать после его помощи было некого.

Цуна натянул перчатки с чувством, будто к нему вернулись собственные руки. И пламя тут же пошло легко и ровно, без усилий, без сомнений — так, как нужно.

— Может, и получится, — почти безнадежно бормотал Сквало. — Держись, Такеши, не подыхай.

Ответить Ямамото не мог. Но он продолжал дышать.

Время будто замерло, перестало существовать. Остались только солнечно-небесное пламя, неровное дыхание Ямамото, быстрые шаги Луссурии, отчаянный взгляд Гокудеры.

— Он сказал, если что… — Гокудера замолчал.

— Знаю, — тут же откликнулся Сквало. — Мне тоже говорил. Если что, я сделаю.

— Нет, — прошептал Цуна. Он почему-то сразу понял, о чем речь — в случае неизбежной гибели Ямамото не хотел погибать окончательно. Это было понятно, и, наверное, правильно — уйти, когда еще можно драться, Ямамото никогда бы себе не позволил. Но представить его таким же, как Сквало или Гокудера, Цуна не мог. Встретить друга по-настоящему живым только для того, чтобы он на твоих глазах превратился в «условно живую боевую единицу», было бы чудовищной несправедливостью.

Луссурия звенел ампулами и тихо ругался, не находя нужных. Он уже вколол Ямамото обезболивающее и антибиотик, поставил капельницу с физраствором, но всего этого было мало. Запас медикаментов для сложных случаев на базе отсутствовал так же прискорбно, как и врач. Мертвым оно не нужно, а единственный живой до сих пор обходился тем, что есть.

Пока что Ямамото не умирал, но и лучше ему не становилось.

— Сквало, — хрипло сказал Занзас, — крикни там, чтобы кофе притащили. И воды.

Цуна сглотнул: в горле пересохло и колюче першило. Кофе он не хотел, но в голове уже мутилось от усталости, виски сдавило, и ударная доза энергетика явно не помешала бы.

— Мне сладкого, — торопливо бросил он.

И в этот миг все пошло вразнос. Ямамото выгнуло дугой, на губах запенилась кровь, он захрипел, закашлялся и начал задыхаться. А солнечное пламя замерцало, вспыхнуло ярче и почти угасло.

— Какого хера! — заорал Занзас. — Луссурия, пни свою птицу!

— Не поможет, — глухо ответил Сквало. — Так теперь и есть с пламенем, от нас нихера не зависит.

— Десятый, — почти безотчетно прошептал Гокудера. Наверное, это было «сделай что-нибудь», но Цуна и так делал, что мог, и этого было мало. Небесное пламя само по себе не умело лечить, только усиливало своей гармонизацией эффект пламени солнца.

Занзас напрягся, зарычал — Цуна чувствовал всей кожей идущую от него ярость. Пламя вспыхнуло ярче.

— Хрен вам «не зависит», пораженцы чертовы.

— Босс, все, — Луссурия сочувственно покачал головой. — Это агония. Вы ничего больше не сделаете, и так долго продержали. Человек не может жить с осколками ребер в ошметках легких.

— Срастутся же! — выкрикнул Цуна.

— Нечему там срастаться, — ответил Луссурия. — Что могло, срослось, но этого мало. Говоря откровенно, здесь и нормальная клиника с реанимацией не помогла бы. Чудес не бывает. Отходи, босс, теперь наша очередь.

— Ямамото, — позвал Цуна. — Пожалуйста, не умирай, держись.

Но он и сам уже видел — безнадежно. Ямамото затихал, на губах больше не лопалась кровавая пена, только текла из уголка рта почти черная струйка.

— Быстро, убирайте пламя, — скомандовал Сквало. — Опоздаем. — Прикрикнул: — Ну! Угробьте мне его окончательно!

Занзас выругался сквозь зубы, глухо и безнадежно. Выдохнул:

— Мусор, — и положил руку Цуне на плечо.

Пламя погасло, как будто это прикосновение выдернуло последний стержень, помогавший держаться. В глазах потемнело. Цуна прислонился спиной к груди Занзаса — иначе не устоял бы на ногах.

Теперь им нечего было здесь делать, но уйти он не мог. Не сумел помочь, но должен был оставаться с Ямамото до конца. Он видел, как Сквало вложил в его ладонь лезвие своего меча и сжал пальцы. Слышал негромкое, внезапно торжественное: «Давай, Такеши, ты все равно останешься мечником», — и виноватый шепот Гокудеры: «Прости». Смотрел, как запекшаяся кровь обращается в черную дымку и еще живой Ямамото скрывается в темном пламени.

А потом у него не осталось сил — совсем. Он оттолкнулся от Занзаса, вышел в коридор, тихо закрыл за собой дверь. Бездумно пропустил спешившую с горячим кофе Орегано и пошел к себе.

***

— Ну? — нетерпеливо спросил Занзас и скривился, глотнув обжигающий кофе.

— Это займет какое-то время, босс, — Луссурия пожал плечами. — Может, к утру очнется. Но процесс запущен.

— Сам вижу.

Пламя ночи, в котором утопил пацана Сквало, впиталось все, без остатка, и кожа теперь как будто изнутри подсвечивалась темно-синим, а в развороченной груди копошилось что-то черное и мутное, трудилось, исцеляло, чтобы поднять на ноги труп вместо живого Ямамото Такеши. Заорал, надсаживаясь, чертов павлин, и Занзас засунул его обратно в коробочку. Швырнул в руки Луссурии.

— Я спать, — сказал и вышел, хлопнув дверью. Настроение было поганое, как будто только что облажался по полной программе. Казалось бы, одним живым трупом меньше, одним больше, какая разница? Да и на Ямамото ему всегда было плевать, так же как и на любого из компании Савады. Но пока вливал в тупую птицу пламя, успел втянуться. Да еще и придурки эти стояли с такими рожами, словно небо обвалится и всех размажет, если пацана не удержать. Особенно один, главный придурок.

Занзас завалился на кровать с виски и сигаретами. Глотал и глотал, пока по внутренностям не разлился привычный жар, потом курил, морщась от едкого дыма. До рассвета оставалась пара часов, но сна не было ни в одном глазу. Лучше бы забрал и просмотрел данные по Вендикаре вместо того, чтобы ворочаться и пялиться в потолок.

Навязчивая, раздражающая мысль не давала расслабиться. И Занзас в конце концов не выдержал: сунул под мышку бутылку и пошел к Саваде. Тот свалил где-то в середине обращения, и вид у него при этом был такой, будто он собрался сдохнуть вместо Ямамото. Это необъяснимо нервировало. Занзас не хотел на своей территории новых говорящих трупов, на сегодня хватит и одного. Да и вообще — хватит. Это не их мир, а вернуться в свой, когда все закончится, они должны оба. «Если закончится», — дернуло неприятное, но Занзас запил его еще одним глотком виски.

В комнате было темно, как в жопе. А за стеной и правда выли, надрывно, с хрипами. Занзас шагнул через порог.

— Эй, ты не сдох тут еще?

Савада молчал, но и так было ясно, что пока живой и не спит. Занзас закрыл дверь, нашарил на стене выключатель. Комнату залил болезненный желтый свет. Взгляд уперся в затылок. Савада валялся мордой в подушку, и от него разило таким отчаяньем, что хоть сейчас в зомби. И помирать не придется — сразу обратишься. Как баба на крыльце.

— Тупой мусор, — Занзас опустился на кровать рядом, вцепился в рыжие лохмы, рванул вверх и ткнул в зубы придурку горлышко бутылки. Рявкнул: — Пей! — встряхнул, чтобы дошло поскорее, чувствуя, как внутри все сводит от злости. — Пей, сказал! Давай.

Савада выдул остатки виски залпом, как воду. Обернулся, вцепился обеими руками в рубашку и задышал часто и заполошно, будто до того не дышал вообще. Глаза у него были пустые и безумные. И это, мать твою, пугало. Не так, как слабость прошлой ночью, по-другому — до багровой ярости в глазах и ладонях.

— Свалить решил? — Занзас схватил его за плечи, встряхнул еще раз. С такой силой, что у Савады мотнулась голова. — Слабак. Херова тряпка. А ну отвечай, пока я тебя не придушил раньше времени! Соображаешь или совсем ебнулся?

— Я? — переспросил Савада. — Я соображаю.

— Не заметно. Смотри на меня! — Зрачки у него были расширены. Тьма затекала на радужку, оставляя только тонкую золотую каемку. Тьма. Чертово пламя ночи. В ушах бухала кровь. Внутри бушевало и ярилось пламя. Ему тоже не нравилась эта мутная черная хрень, которая разъедала и снаружи и внутри. Занзас ударил без замаха, так, на пробу, проверить, как подействует боль. Саваду надо было вытряхивать из его блядских страданий, и Занзасу приходили в голову только два способа.

Тот от удара вскинулся, рванул на себя с неожиданной силой, как будто под тонкой оболочкой, оставшейся от человека, уже пробуждалась мертвая тварь. Его глаза оказались совсем близко — черные, угрожающие. 

— Что толку в нашем пламени, Занзас? Вернулось оно, и что? Мы ничего не можем. Мы бесполезны.

«Началось», — решил Занзас, вглядываясь в глубину зрачков, пытаясь рассмотреть в них не тварь, а самого Саваду, до которого наверняка еще можно было достучаться. Только как?

— Ты сейчас творишь самую тупую хуйню из всех, что я видел, — с отвращением сказал он, пытаясь удержать рвущееся наружу пламя, которое уже признало врага. — Сливаешься. Твои парни стали зомби, чтобы вытащить тебя из Вендикаре и отомстить, а ты тут распускаешь сопли и собираешься хватать подачку уебков вендиче. И кто ты после этого? Конечно, бесполезный идиот.

Савада молчал. Только смотрел так, что в животе скручивалось острое предчувствие опасности, и хотелось уебать. Заранее, пока тварь не напала. Он понимал, что говорит что-то не то, но откуда же знать, что этому придурку нужно услышать, и где бы еще взять терпения. Удержать — это было сейчас главной целью. Достижимой или нет — неважно, Занзас просто знал, чего хочет. И плевать на причины.

— Мусор, — он заговорил очень спокойно, как с опасной зверюгой, как с Бестером поначалу, когда доказывал ему, кто сильнее. Разжал руки, положил горящую ладонь на шею сзади, прихватил волосы и осторожно потянул назад, заставляя запрокинуть голову. — Ты никогда не сдавался. Уступал как дебил, прогибался как идиот, лажал и творил хуйню, но не сдавался, ты даже в гроб залез и подставил самого себя и свою пузатую мелочь из прошлого, но не сдавался. Какого хрена ты делаешь сейчас?

Савада молчал. Молчал, блядь, и смотрел — зверем. Тварью. А за стеной надрывалась еще одна, как будто чуяла, что тут творится — то ли боялась, то ли радовалась, хрен разберешь.

— У меня есть два варианта, — все еще спокойно сказал Занзас. — Избить тебя или выебать. Может, хоть тогда очнешься и сделаешь уже хоть что-нибудь, кретин.

Савада оскалился и ударил. Хорошо ударил, правильно — под челюсть. Если бы Занзас был чуть меньше настороже и не успел уклониться, лежал бы со свернутой шеей. А так — удар пришелся почти что вскользь. Но рот все равно наполнился кровью. Нормальный Савада — без своего пламени — никогда не был настолько сильным. Да и быстрым тоже.

Второй замах Занзас перехватил, удержал руку, напрягаясь всем телом. Ударил в ответ. И как будто что-то прорвалось, хлынуло наружу. И в нем, и в твари напротив. Они сцепились, как два дорвавшихся до драки пса. Грохнулись на пол, у Занзаса горло вибрировало от рыка, и в ушах отдавался почти такой же. Савада норовил вцепиться в шею, Занзас бил не глядя, куда попадал — в живот, под дых, заламывал руки до хруста. Тварь не унималась, тянулась пальцами, зубами, выдиралась.

Но у нее не было пламени. Пока нет. А Занзаса подхлестывала ярость, застилала глаза алым, лилась с рук. Пока не выжигала — он помнил, где и с кем, но сдерживаться становилось все сложнее. Мысли метались лихорадочные, короткие. «Не вернется — убью». «Спалю нахрен это чучело». «Не успею». «Успею». «Верну».

Кожа горела. Вокруг что-то трещало и грохотало. В ушах шумело. Занзас рыкнул, налегая всем весом, подмял, придавил сверху. Тварь брыкалась. Занзас оседлал ее, сжимая бедрами бока, схватил за волосы и треснул затылком об пол. И еще раз. И с трудом удержался от третьего — вовремя понял, что каким-то чудом все же вырубил.

Тело под ним обмякло. Он уперся руками в пол, замер, пытаясь отдышаться. По роже текло — пот и, кажется, кровь. Нахуй. Плевать. Занзас вытерся рукавом рубашки — по белому расползлись уродливые красные пятна — и посмотрел Саваде в лицо. Запоздало подумал, чувствуя неприятную, сосущую тревогу — а если не рассчитал и проломил к чертям череп?

Но Савада вдруг дернулся, задышал глубоко и жадно. Открыл глаза, и Занзас чуть не расхохотался от нахлынувшего облегчения. Нормальные глаза, обычное ошарашенное выражение и ни следа проклятой черноты.

— Занзас?

— Нет, блядь, Санта Клаус.

— Босс? Что ты тут…

Занзас резко развернулся. Луссурия замер в проеме двери и вытаращился — как только глаза не выпали.

— Свали, — велел Занзас. — И выключи эту тварь за стеной. Иначе я сейчас встану и выпущу ее тухлые кишки. 

— Босс. Ты весь в крови. И мебель…

— Ты меня слышал?

— Еще бы, все слышали. Может, обработать? И лекарство…

— В жопу засунь лекарство. Вали отсюда. Занят я. 

— Понял. 

Занзас никогда бы не подумал, что этой жуткой рожей можно так похабно лыбиться. Как живой, блядь. 

Дверь за Луссурией закрылась бесшумно. 

 

***

Цуна дышал. Это было отдельным, внезапно важным и приятным занятием. После разъедающего грудь изнутри яда — как будто снова черного пламени наглотался — душный воздух подземной базы казался свежим и сладким. С каждым вдохом прояснялось в голове и отступала чернота от глаз.

Еще Цуна смотрел. Он разглядывал Занзаса. Не каждый день увидишь босса Варии избитым до кровавых соплей, с исполосованной физиономией и улыбающимся так широко и довольно, будто выиграл в лотерею романтический ужин с десятком порнозвезд.

А Занзас тем временем почему-то очень пристально вглядывался в него. Сидел близко, одной рукой опирался об пол рядом с его шеей — только теперь Цуна сообразил, что сам он лежит на полу, а в спину впиваются какие-то обломки, — а другой то и дело утирал рукавом текущую из рассеченной брови кровь.

— Ты меня в первый раз увидел? — вопрос прозвучал по-идиотски, но на большее мутной головы все еще не хватало. — Что с тобой вообще? Кто тебя так?..

— Ты, придурок. Думаешь, я просто так тут сижу? — Занзас с отвращением оглядел промокший от крови рукав.

— А… — не заданный вопрос вылетел из головы. Сознание прояснилось так резко, будто с очередным вдохом щелкнул выключатель, блокировавший память о последних событиях. Мертвое лицо Ямамото в дымке черного пламени, отчаяние, боль, вина и вкрадчивый шепот, предлагающий силу. И Занзас, пытавшийся перекричать этот шепот. Обкладывавший его руганью, приказывавший не сдаваться, обещавший избить, выебать… дальше, кажется, не было уже ничего. Хотя, судя по текущему положению дел, по крайней мере одну из своих угроз он явно пытался выполнить.

— И ведь помогло же, — Цуна завозился, пытаясь сесть. В груди отдало острой болью — не то остатки чужого пламени, не то Занзас все-таки сломал ему пару-тройку ребер.

— Вспомнил, что ли? Давай, говори, что с тобой не так и топай к Луссурии. Он жаждет тебя лечить. Башка не пробита?

— Вроде нет, — Цуна на всякий случай пощупал голову. Затылок отзывался тягучей, но в целом терпимой болью. — Дышать тяжело. И спать хочу. — Он все-таки сел и теперь пытался понять, сможет ли встать и куда-то пойти или умнее будет лечь и подождать, пока само пройдет. И вдруг услышал тишину. Ставший уже привычным фоном вой за стенкой наконец-то смолк.

— Никуда не пойду, — решил Цуна. — Спать буду, пока тихо. Надо пользоваться моментом.

— Придурок, — начал Занзас. И тут же осекся: в дверь размеренно, даже как будто торжественно постучали. — Блядь, кого еще несет?

— Это снова я, босс, — вошел Луссурия, подбросил на ладони коробочку и кинул Занзасу: — Раз уж вы не хотите отвлекаться, полечите себя сами. А то вдруг инфекция.

Похабно подмигнул Цуне и аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь.

— Уебище, — как-то странно, почти нежно сказал Занзас. — Ну все, Савада, готовься, теперь не отвяжется. — Повертел в руках коробочку и кивнул на кровать: — Ложись.

— Чего это он? — спросил Цуна. Стянул рубашку, невольно морщась от боли, лег. — Кажется, все-таки ребра.

— Думает, у нас тут охуенная прелюдия. — Занзас зажег на ладони пламя, открыл коробочку и растянулся на полу, закинув руки за голову.

Золотистый свет наполнил комнату, защекотал ссадины. Павлин недовольно переминался, дергал хвостом, похоже, от чужого пламени ему было не слишком хорошо. Но все-таки боль уходила, и раны затягивались.

— Точно, не отвяжется, — лениво согласился Цуна. — Озабоченный он у вас какой-то. Что раньше был, что сейчас.

Солнечное пламя бодрило, спать больше не хотелось, но лечение обещало быть долгим, а лежать молча было скучно. И, если честно, немного страшно. Будто, стоит только замолчать, и снова полезут в голову те самые мысли, от которых начинаются отчаяние, вина и беспросветное чувство собственного бессилия.

— Занзас?

— Ну.

— Спасибо.

— Будешь должен.

— Мордобой? — Цуна фыркнул: смеяться все еще было больно. — Ладно, в любое время.

— В гипере. Без него я тебя вырублю на первой секунде.

Цуна сунул руку под подушку, нащупал перчатки.

— Договорились. Занзас?

— Чего еще?

— Кстати, об охуенной прелюдии. У меня с памятью что-то, или ты правда грозился выебать, если избить не поможет?

— Что, страшно? — Занзас зашвырнул в угол какую-то деревяшку и сел, подставляя под пламя солнца спину.

— Интересно. Как далеко ты сумел бы зайти.

Занзас поднял голову. Смотрел долго, пристально, как будто всерьез обдумывал ответ. Наконец кивнул.

— Далеко.

— Хорошо, — помолчав, сказал Цуна. Наверное, это было неправильно, но он не чувствовал возмущения, злости или еще чего-нибудь в том же духе. Скорее, наоборот — спокойствие. Уверенность. Вдруг ударило: наверное, Ямамото ощущал что-то похожее, когда просил Гокудеру и Сквало обратить его, если придется.

Цуна обращаться не хотел. Теперь он понимал это предельно ясно.

— Мусор, мне эти зомби поперек глотки, — сказал Занзас, как будто это все объясняло.  
Да ведь и правда — объясняло.

— Мне тоже. Если что, лучше добей.

— Я и собирался, — усмехнулся Занзас.

— Хорошо, — повторил Цуна. Выдать что-нибудь проникновенное вроде «я знал, что могу тебе доверять» было бы глупо. Ну да, знал. На самом деле давно знал и план с Бьякураном рассчитывал, исходя из того, что Занзас не предаст. Но сейчас было другое. Более личное, только между ними двумя. И от этого становилось спокойно и почему-то тепло.

Павлин хрипло, печально каркнул и сложил хвост. Свет потускнел, Занзас пробормотал что-то про чертову курицу и загнал его в коробочку. Цуна сел, вдохнул, осторожно поднял руки. Еще болело, но терпимо.

— Ладно, зарастет дальше само. Занзас, можно тебя еще попросить?

— Что-то круче, чем добить? Мусор, ты меня пугаешь.

— Останься здесь, хотя бы сегодня. Я… — признаваться было стыдно, но страх оказался сильнее стыда. — Я боюсь. Что снова начнется, а ты не придешь так вовремя.

Занзас неопределенно хмыкнул и поднялся. Сказал, стягивая рубашку:

— Если я проснусь рядом с зомби, ты пожалеешь, что родился.

***

За стенкой все еще молчали. Похоже, Луссурия надежно заткнул голосистую тварь, или вообще отселил. Надо было спать, но взбудораженный дракой организм отключаться не желал, и Занзас тупо лежал с закрытыми глазами. Да еще и Савада отвлекал. Вырубился почти сразу, но спал беспокойно. То упирался коленом в бок, то лапал, то обнимал, с неожиданной силой сжимая руки. Занзас сначала отцеплял, бесился, хотел даже треснуть как следует, чтобы проснулся и угомонился уже. А потом перестал, задумавшись, почему не только согласился, но и не ушел до сих пор. Раньше хрен бы он стал терпеть такое.

На самом деле ответ лежал на поверхности — проигрывать он так и не привык. Неважно, кто был противником — старый пердун, малолетний придурок с пламенем во лбу или неизвестная хрень, которая пыталась залезть в Саваду. Этой, последней, он уж точно мог переломать хребет, главное — среагировать вовремя. Один раз получилось, получится и в другой. Хотя Занзас все же надеялся, что Савада включит, наконец, мозги и справится сам. Во всяком случае, после того, как очухался, он выглядел вполне вменяемым и не собирался обращаться добровольно. Целительная сила хорошей драки. 

Занзас был доволен. Он уже давно не дрался так — руками. Привык держать противника на расстоянии выстрела, это казалось правильным. За каким хером подпускать близко всяких тупых слабаков? Но сегодня вышло иначе. Тело до сих пор ныло, и боль эта, с которой неполноценное пламя солнца справилось не до конца, нравилась. Как будто оживал после долгой спячки и вспоминал, как это — быть сильным и живым без допинга в виде пламени и пистолетов.

Савада дернулся, протяжно застонал и в очередной раз вцепился обеими руками. Прижался весь, целиком, распластался, наваливаясь сверху, как будто пытался то ли согреться, то ли удержаться.

— Как же ты достал, — тихо и обреченно сказал Занзас и положил ладонь на влажную от липкого холодного пота спину.

Савада вздрагивал и что-то шептал. То ли снилась какая-то херня, то ли опять с голосами в голове общался.

— Хрен тебе, — на всякий случай пригрозил Занзас неведомой черной твари и пошевелился, укладываясь удобнее. Луссурия со своими тупыми намеками не шел из головы. Выебать Саваду — было, конечно, идеей безумной и странной, но не такой уж невозможной. И даже не в благородных целях спасения, а потому что на него стояло. Не удивительно: вокруг ни одной нормальной бабы, не с трупами же трахаться — Занзаса мутило от одной мысли. А Савада был живым. И когда он вот так ерзал и дышал в ключицу, и щекотал своими лохмами морду и шею, хотелось подмять, раздвинуть коленом ноги и вломиться сразу глубоко. Без всяких там прелюдий и дурацких нежностей. И двигаться, не останавливаясь, пока не скрутит горячим, сильным оргазмом.

— Вот же блядь.

Занзас облизал губы. В глотке было сухо и солоно — не то от духоты, не то от возбуждения. Потом ухмыльнулся. Реакцию Савады на такое заманчивое предложение, как быстрая, ни к чему не обязывающая ебля в качестве помощи и благодарности, он представлял с трудом. Догадки, пожалуй, стоило проверить на практике.

Просыпался Занзас медленно. Сначала почувствовал, как его толкают и ощупывают, потом услышал что-то вроде потрясенного вздоха, и все сразу замерло и стихло. Похоже, Савада проснулся и теперь свыкался с мыслью, что лежит, обнимая всеми конечностями не девку свою, не какого-нибудь плюшевого медведя, а его. Это стоило увидеть. 

Савада смотрел в упор, со странной, не похожей на него изучающей задумчивостью. И даже не подумал отвести взгляд, только покраснел резко и сильно. Потом все-таки разжал руки, откатился вбок и выдал с чувством:

— Охренеть.

— Точно, — согласился Занзас. Реакция была любопытной. И хотелось дожать. Но сначала помучить. — Знал бы, связал тебя заранее. Брыкаешься, как псих, дышишь, лапаешь, будто впервые дорвался до живого тела в кровати.

— Еще и снилась всякая хрень, — сообщил куда-то в потолок Савада. — Обидно даже. Лапал и не помню. Просыпаюсь, а тут ты. И не убил.

— Трупы в постели — это не ко мне, — Занзас сел. На Саваду не смотрел, но чувствовал на себе его взгляд. Это добавляло остроты. — Обидно, значит?

Савада молчал. Занзас обернулся, внимательно, откровенно оглядел его с ног до головы, размышляя, пора или не пора. Одеяло сбилось куда-то в угол. Мусор лежал вроде бы расслабленно, но Занзас видел и чувствовал его напряжение и, пожалуй, растерянность, как будто тот не знал, что ответить, и ждал подсказки. Занзас хмыкнул, разглядывая подтянутый, безволосый живот с едва заметным загаром, и все-таки спросил, лениво, как будто о погоде или завтраке:

— Что, Савада, трахнемся?

— Тяжело без баб, да, Занзас? — ответил тот. Спокойно так ответил, без подъебки, как будто и правда понимал. И Занзас кивнул. Сказал то, что думал:

— На одной дрочке далеко не уедешь. Все равно, что жрать траву вместо мяса.

Савада повернулся на бок. Протянул руку, провел ладонью по животу Занзаса, сверху вниз, задержался у пояса, будто колебался, и расстегнул ширинку. 

На такое легкое согласие он, пожалуй, не рассчитывал. Казалось, что Савада должен мяться, зажиматься, мычать что-то невразумительное и испуганно таращиться. Раньше бы наверняка так и было. Раньше, в другой жизни, когда придурочный пацан пытался не нарваться на открытую войну с Варией и метался между ним и стариком, как долбаный буфер, пытаясь если и не помирить, то хотя бы не столкнуть лбами. «Вырос», — снова подумал Занзас. И сказал с одобрением:

— Смелый мусор.

— Я не понял, — усмехнулся Савада, — ты ждал, что испугаюсь? Знаешь, мне в гробу и не подрочить было.

Занзас расхохотался.

— Сочувствую.

Возбуждение вливалось в кровь постепенно, как хороший виски, бодрило и будоражило. Он развернулся, положил ладонь Саваде на шею, провел большим пальцем по кадыку до ключиц. 

— Я ждал, что между мной и воздержанием ты выберешь второе. Но видно тебя хорошо припекло.

Мусор медленно выдохнул.

— Я мог бы сказать то же самое о тебе. Похоже, мы оба друг друга недооценили.

Он снова покраснел и снова не отводил взгляд, смотрел в лицо с жадным интересом. И это, как ни странно, всерьез заводило. Занзас толкнул его на спину, рассматривая необычное выражение, а потом опустился сверху и медленно потерся пахом о напряженный член.

Савада вскинулся навстречу, вжался. И тут в коридоре истошно заорал Сквало:

— Босс, твою мать! Ты где?

Вопли придурка Занзас знал хорошо. Сквало вопил по-разному, и сейчас он явно бесился не просто так. Вот же лажа. Яйца свело болью. Занзас сжал зубы, пытаясь отвлечься, но возбуждение было таким сильным, что сразу сосредоточиться на чем-то другом не получилось.

— Бля-я-ядь, — выдохнул он. Слез с кровати, не глядя на Саваду, и заорал: — Здесь! Какого хера, мусор?

Сквало влетел в комнату мгновенно. Глаза были белые от ярости, меч окутывало черное пламя. 

— Вендиче. Нашли, суки!


	7. Передышка

  
Одеться, схватить пистолеты, натянуть перчатки — все это Цуна делал совершенно без участия разума. Разум буксовал, пытаясь понять, что, черт возьми, они здесь с Занзасом устроили. Включился, только когда Цуна выскочил в коридор и столкнулся с Занзасом — тоже уже полностью одетым, с пистолетами наизготовку и явно очень злым.

Дальше они бежали плечом к плечу, туда, откуда слышались взрывы, выстрелы, лязг и странный свистящий вой.

Обратившись в зомби, Вария не потеряла квалификацию. Вендиче легко вскрыли двойную дверь базы, но охрана не подвела, и бой так и шел на пороге. В дверях сменяли друг друга бойцы заслона, из-за их спин вели огонь стрелки. Занзас вклинился между двумя бойцами, вскинул пистолеты. С ладоней текло в рукояти яростно полыхающее пламя.

— С дороги! — прорычал, проталкиваясь наружу. Цуна видел, как полыхнул за дверью алый огонь. Раздались протяжные вопли. Занзас исчез в проеме. Мимо пронесся Сквало, и теперь Цуна видел только его спину.

Ему здесь делать тоже было нечего. С перчатками он мог сражаться в полную силу. Пламя привычно обнимало руки, Цуна чувствовал его нарастающую мощь. Он легко проскользнул между бойцами Варии, уклонился от полетевшей в него цепи и взлетел.

Оказалось, что вендиче всего десяток. Цуна успел удивиться, что за смысл нападать на укрепленную базу с сотней бойцов таким смешным числом, но вендиче тут же показали свою мощь. Три цепи одновременно ударили в проем двери, в строй бойцов, и еще до того, как они достигли цели, по звеньям потек темный огонь. На пороге базы вспух кромешно-черный шар взрыва. Цуна мотнул головой — заложило уши — и ударил пламенем с обеих рук в ближайшего к нему вендиче.

Тот развернулся, черная цепь легко рассекла волну пламени неба. Цуна уклонился, усилил мощь до всего доступного ему предела, но вендиче исчез из-под удара и в тот же миг оказался рядом. Черное пламя ударило в лицо. Цуна инстинктивно выставил вперед руки, отлетел, кувыркаясь — ощущение было, будто его снесло тараном.

Но боевые рефлексы возвращались легко, он выровнялся, ударил снова, тут же переместился, уклонился уже от двух цепей, угадал перемещение вендиче, развернулся и встретил его прямым ударом в челюсть. Черное пламя опало клочьями, затрещали, сгорая, бинты, вендиче завыл. Цуна отлетел, успел окинуть быстрым взглядом поле битвы внизу: взрывы, огненные зигзаги динамитных шашек, змеиные извивы цепей. И тут же снова пришлось уклоняться, бить, блокировать чужое пламя, снова бить…

А рядом, то появляясь в поле зрения, то пропадая, так же метался Занзас, стрелял почти беспрерывно, и Цуна вдруг поймал себя на том, что огненный шквал его атак вызывает странную ностальгию.

Держать под контролем всю картину боя никак не удавалось, пришлось сосредоточиться на ближайших врагах. Вендиче явно успели уже понять, кто здесь самые опасные противники, и теперь не оставляли Цуне и Занзасу ни одного лишнего мгновения. От воющего свиста болели уши, черное пламя разъедало, душило, застилало глаза, заставляя слепо щуриться. Цуна бил почти наугад — на колебания воздуха, на едва слышимый сквозь взрывы и вой шелест черных плащей. Кажется, одного или двух он все же достал, но для того, чтобы убедиться точно, не хватало времени.

А потом достали его. Цепь ударила под ребра, вышибив воздух, обожгла резкой, невыносимой болью. Цуна падал вниз, понимая только одно: если бы такой удар настиг его на земле — перерубил бы пополам. Здесь падение спасло, нужно только не потерять сознание, затормозить пламенем, иначе спасения хватит как раз до камней внизу.

Его перехватили раньше, чем он успел сделать хоть что-нибудь. Рывок был таким сильным, что болью прошило каждую кость. В ушах засвистел ветер.

— Не вздумай сдохнуть! — заорал Занзас, мягко приземляясь и встряхивая за шиворот. — Я с тобой еще не закончил.

Вендиче вырос за его спиной, будто мгновенно соткался из пламени. Занзас почувствовал, выпустил, обернулся стремительно. Стрелял в упор с обеих рук, пока череп не взорвался, разлетаясь горящими огненными осколками. А Цуна все пытался вдохнуть, впихнуть в себя хоть глоток воздуха и одновременно выкашлять липкий яд, заполнивший, казалось, легкие до краев. Он не хотел сдаваться. Бой еще идет. И… и он, в конце концов, тоже еще не закончил с Занзасом!

Последняя мысль согнула пополам в судорожном кашле — засмеялся бы, если б мог смеяться. Но, кажется, теперь снова получалось дышать.

— Последний, — бросил Занзас и рванул с места к последнему вендиче. Цуна выпрямился, поднял руки. Вендиче переместился, уходя из-под выстрелов, и Цуна накрыл его пламенем. А метнувшуюся к Занзасу цепь перерубил непонятно откуда взявшийся Сквало.

И сразу стало слишком тихо.

— Все? — Цуна сел, обхватил руками живот под ребрами. Дышать мог, но болело все равно адски. Рядом возник Гокудера, встрепанный, закопченный. От него неприятно веяло темным пламенем.

— Десятый, ты… в порядке?

— Да, — выдавил Цуна. — Живой. — Поколебавшись, все же спросил: — Как Ямамото? Я… извини, не смог вчера смотреть.

— Я понимаю. — Гокудера присел рядом. Не слишком близко, как будто правда понимал все и чувствовал себя в чем-то виноватым. — Он в норме. Завтра уже сможет сражаться.

— Мне жаль, — Цуна запрокинул голову, глядел в ясное, ослепительно синее небо, такое же, как раньше. — Если бы я мог хоть что-то сделать…

— Ты сделал все, что мог. И даже больше. Десятый... — Гокудера осекся и замолчал. Цуна обернулся к нему. Тот опустил голову, уходя от взгляда. Сказал глухо: — Хорошо, что ты с нами.

Занзас со Сквало обшаривали обгорелые трупы вендиче, переругивались о чем-то. А Цуне рядом с Гокудерой было неловко — да и Гокудере тоже, кажется. Наверное, им обоим нужно было привыкнуть.

— Спасибо, Гокудера, — Цуна встал, заставил себя выпрямиться. — Пойду полечусь. Сильно приложили.

— Если что-то будет нужно... — Гокудера поднялся и неожиданно улыбнулся. — Ну, ты знаешь.

Улыбка смотрелась жутко на его лице, но странным образом так напомнила прежнего Гокудеру, что остальное стало неважным.

— Да, — сказал Цуна, — конечно, знаю. Все как раньше.

Пол слегка покачивался под ногами, путь до комнаты показался длиннее, чем помнил Цуна. Коробочка Луссурии так и валялась на полу, куда бросил ее Занзас. Цуна стащил рубашку, оглядел расплывшееся по животу багровое пятно. Подумал, что Занзаса тоже могли задеть, а сколько на этот раз продержится пламя солнца, не угадать. Плеснул в лицо водой. Шагнул к кровати, споткнулся об обломки разбитого в щепки стула. Бой сразу отдалился, сменившись смутными воспоминаниями о ночной драке и гораздо более яркими — о том, что было утром. Цуна посмотрел на зажатую в пальцах коробочку и усмехнулся.

Хотелось выяснить, насколько все серьезно, как далеко захочет зайти Занзас, и как — он сам. Если это была случайная шутка, коробочка поможет обоим сохранить лицо. Посидят вместе под целительным светом и разойдутся. Но почему-то Цуна был абсолютно уверен, что шуткой там и не пахло. Разве что совсем поначалу.

— Ладно, мы идем в гости, — сказал он коробочке. Рассмеялся: глупо прозвучало. Но интерес подзуживал, щекотал изнутри, заставлял действовать, а не изображать из себя принцессу в башне из слоновой кости. Что-то подсказывало, что Занзас пришел бы и сам, но прийти к нему первым казалось правильнее.

Комната Занзаса была пуста. Наверное, все еще разбирается с трофеями, решил Цуна. Огляделся: кровать застелена, но смята, на полу валяется пустая бутылка.

— Тебе тоже не было вчера слишком уж весело, да? — Цуна потер ушиб на животе, поморщился и все-таки выпустил павлина. Хоть немного привести себя в порядок… Лег, раскинул руки, расслабился, подставляясь под целительный свет. Постель чуть заметно пахла виски, табаком и тем самым дорогим одеколоном, который Занзас раздобыл в городе.

***

Остатки вендиче оттащили в доки и там спалили обычным огнем. Занзас стоял у входа и смотрел на черный дым. Пахло тухлятиной и жжеными костями.

— Готовы, — сказал вернувшийся Сквало. Он до сих пор был на взводе — считал, что сам прокололся: не сбил со следа опоздавших к засаде вендиче. Похоже, те, что подохли там, успели вызвать подкрепление. А Сквало слишком торопился обратно, потому что Ямамото Такеши истекал кровью у него в машине.

Занзас сунул руки в карманы, привалился спиной к торчащему из стены куску арматуры — разрушения были не такими уж серьезными, но стоило торопиться, чтобы залатать дыры и зализать раны. База с развороченной дырой вместо входа годилась только для суицидников или дебилов.

— Десять уродов. Неплохая разминка.

— Эти наверняка из внешней охранки. Те, что внутри, круче. Сильнее, старше. И пламенем ужраты так, что из ушей течет.

— Охранки, говоришь? Удобно. Сколько их там, на воротах?

— Думаю, с первыми двумя и тем, которого мелкие замочили на переправе, мы вынесли почти всех. Надо спросить. Гокудера там высчитал какую-то херь, я не успел посмотреть. — Сквало помолчал, задумчиво разглядывая меч. — А знаешь, босс, ты ведь прав. Это мы удачно их проредили. 

— Я всегда прав, забыл?

— А я аж со вчерашнего дня не доказывал тебе обратное. Наверстать?

— Захлопнись, — отмахнулся Занзас.

— Придется перенести штурм. Пока удачный расклад. Босс, твое пламя…

— В норме. Вали уже к своему Гокудере, или кому там. Потом доложишь.

— Гокудера не мой, — заржал Сквало. — Он Савадин. Весь, с потрохами. А вот чей теперь Савада — это интересный вопрос. 

— Не ко мне.

— Уверен?

— Вали уже.

Сквало кивнул, на морде вместо насмешки стремительно нарисовалось сосредоточенное цепкое выражение.

— Мы их сделаем, босс.

— Знаю. Им нихуя не светит, мусор.

Хотелось выпить. Стычка с вендиче основательно вымотала. Пока на ходу оценивал противников, пока приноравливался к их блядским исчезновениям, потерял время. Зато потом оторвался по полной. И пламя не подводило. Уровень был слабее обычного, но Занзас чувствовал, как с каждой секундой боя растет сила. Хотя все-таки сдерживался — боялся нового отката, и сейчас до сих пор прислушивался к себе. Но руки не дрожали, перед глазами ничего не колыхалось и не вспучивалось, а внутри разливался привычный жар — как раньше. 

К Саваде, похоже, пламя тоже вернулось полностью. Хотя неизвестно, что будет, если стянуть с него перчатки, но проверять Занзас не планировал. Во всяком случае, не в бою. Придурок, правда, умудрился открыться и подставиться в самом конце, но все равно это смотрелось гораздо лучше, чем жалкие попытки убить зомби гранатами.

Занзас нахмурился — почему-то казалось, что с ночного приключения прошел как минимум месяц. Даже время в этом ущербном мире текло неправильно — растягивалось и засасывало. А значит, надо торопиться, пока не состарился через какую-то жалкую неделю. Тогда уж точно придется выбирать — обратиться и еще немного потрепыхаться или сдохнуть как есть. И никаких тебе неоконченных дел и неудовлетворенных желаний.

Мысли подхлестывали не хуже цепей вендиче. Мышцы живота сводило от предвкушения. Надо было найти Саваду, а еще лучше — забрать его прямо после боя. Дотащить за шкирку до ближайшей кровати или хотя бы комнаты. Не забрал — был занят трупами. Значит, сейчас. Выпить, смыть с рожи и рук копоть и пыль, а потом найти.

Занзас пнул дверь и замер в проеме, как будто наткнулся на стену. Смотрел и понимал, что все планы про умыться и выпить летят к черту, потому что искать никого не надо. Уже нашелся. Полуголый Савада валялся на его кровати, подставляясь под ровный желтый свет, и это было уже не вызовом даже, не игрой на грани фола, а откровенным «да», которое разве что не полыхало у него во лбу.

Савада повернул голову. Занзас захлопнул дверь и двинулся к нему, на ходу расстегивая пуговицы. Через три шага рубашка отправилась в угол, а Савада загнал павлина в коробочку. Молчал, смотрел, и в его расширенных зрачках Занзасу мерещилось оранжевое пламя. Не черное — хорошо.

Собственное пламя ширилось и росло внутри. Наружу не рвалось, но раскаляло. Ладони горели. Хотелось прижать их к чужой коже.

Он выдернул из брюк ремень, швырнул на пол и уперся коленом в кровать. Чувствовал, как темнеют шрамы по всему телу — наливаются жаром и щекотным, легким зудом. Рука на груди Савады казалась слишком темной. Занзас надавил ему на ребра, с нажимом провел вниз, ощупывая и привыкая к незнакомому телу. Сказал, почти не разжимая губ:

— Будет горячо — ори громче.

— Давай уже, — подстегнул Савада. А Занзасу даже не захотелось поржать на тему «не терпится» — было не до того. Пока в четыре руки расстегивали и сдирали друг с друга брюки, Занзас чуть не двинулся — яйца пекло, жар прокатывался по телу волнами, как будто вечность не трахался, а не несколько дней.

Потом, когда уткнул наконец Саваду мордой в подушку и навалился сверху, покусывая за загривок, стало легче. Как будто только теперь до конца поверил — на этот раз точно получится. Умудрился даже спросить, проталкивая пальцы между ягодицами, нащупывая горячий, тугой вход:

— Давно?

— Никогда, — резко ответил Савада. — Ты первый.

Раздвинул ноги шире, добавил:

— Полезешь всухую — убью.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Занзас. — Ты ебнулся.

От новости захлестнуло волной такого острого возбуждения, что Занзас едва справился с желанием наплевать на глупые угрозы и вломиться прямо так. Не глядя зашарил по прикроватной тумбе, помнил: где-то там валялся крем после бритья. Самое актуальное, мать твою, приобретение вчерашнего дня. Нашел, то ли свинтил, то ли отломал крышку, залил руку мягким и густым по самое запястье. Крем разогрелся почти тут же, потек по пальцам, по бедрам Савады, по раздвинутым ягодицам. Занзас зажмурился, потряс головой, сел на колени. Прорычал не хуже Бестера:

— Терпи теперь. Подушку под живот. 

Пальцы вошли на удивление мягко. Занзас приподнялся, положил ладонь Саваде на поясницу. Растягивал быстро, не церемонясь, смазывал, раздвигал пальцы и старался не думать, как это будет, когда вместо пальцев в этой заднице окажется его член.

***

«Будет горячо — ори», — сказал Занзас. Горячо было, но орать совсем не хотелось. Жар бежал по телу, омывал, заплескивал с головой, растворял в себе. Как горячие источники, только лучше, намного лучше. «Терпи», — сказал Занзас. Цуна не понимал, почему — терпеть. Руки Занзаса были раскаленными, Цуна растекался и плавился, и уже не было вопроса, насколько далеко он готов зайти.

Когда Занзас засунул в него пальцы, жар отступил, сменившись ознобной волной по ногам и спине. Цуна заерзал, раздвигая ноги еще шире. Тянущая, слегка саднящая боль не испугала. Не болит у мертвых, у зомби. Цуна хотел быть живым. Слышать быстрое, жадное дыхание Занзаса, чувствовать, как тот растягивает его, как сквозь боль пробивается щекотное острое нетерпение. Он качнулся назад, насаживаясь на пальцы.

— Готов? — хрипло спросил Занзас.

— Давай, — разрешил Цуна.

На спину снова опустилась ладонь, придавила, вжимая грудью в кровать, заставляя прогнуться и приподнять задницу. Занзас толкнулся сначала легко, совсем незаметно, а потом подался вперед, медленно втискиваясь внутрь. Цуна вцепился в смятое одеяло — теперь боль стала ощутимой, резкой.

Занзас тихо выругался, сказал:

— Дыши. Не зажимайся, мусор.

Цуна выдохнул и тут же зажмурился, закусывая губы: Занзас не стал ждать — сразу вошел до конца. Боль обожгла позвоночник, запульсировала внутри. В животе тянуло.

— Живой? — спросил Занзас и сразу двинулся обратно, не давая привыкнуть.

«Живой», — эхом отдалось в голове. — «Живой-живой-живой». Он вскрикнул, когда Занзас вытащил член и вставил снова, но уже чувствовал, что и эта боль начала размываться. А Занзас двигался, не останавливаясь, и с каждым его толчком Цуну захлестывал тот самый жар, от которого теперь и в самом деле хотелось орать.

А потом Занзас вздернул его вверх, почти усаживая себе на колени. Член вошел так глубоко, что Цуна застонал от новых, слишком сильных ощущений, прогнулся, напрягаясь, запрокидывая голову Занзасу на плечо. Тот опустил руку к паху, сдавил в кулаке головку и выдохнул в ухо: 

— Работай.

И Цуна задвигался сам, вбиваясь в кулак Занзаса, сжимая в себе его член, впившись пальцами в его бедра, уже не понимая, боль или удовольствие заставляют стонать в голос. Перед глазами плясало оранжевое марево, кровь кипела, и когда Занзас вдруг обхватил его поперек груди, прижал к себе и замер, кончая — вот тогда Цуна заорал, бессмысленно и счастливо.

— Ну наконец-то, — голос Занзаса донесся словно издалека, но Цуна слышал его отчетливо — непривычно хриплые, глухие ноты и сквозящее в них удовлетворение. Кулак на члене сжался крепче. Вторая ладонь скользнула ниже, обхватила мошонку, и Цуну выгнуло тягучее, саднящее, скручивающее в узел наслаждение. Он забился в руках Занзаса, заорал снова, срывая голос, и обмяк, задыхаясь и почти теряя сознание. Ощутил вдруг под щекой подушку, пошарил рукой, нащупал плечо Занзаса, уткнулся в него лбом и замер.

Ему было хорошо. Так хорошо, как не было уже очень давно — пожалуй, едва ли не с довоенных еще дней. Ушло ставшее привычным напряжение, куда-то делась постоянная, намертво въевшаяся в душу тревога. Пропало навязчивое чувство вины, которое грызло его после рассказа Орегано о тринисетте и новом пламени и стало совсем невыносимым после смерти Ямамото.

— Хорошо орешь, — довольно сказал Занзас. — И даже уебать не хочется. Только выебать.

— Так ведь уже, — лениво отозвался Цуна.

— Уже, — согласился Занзас. — Теперь можно спать спокойно, пока не припечет в следующий раз. Лечи задницу, мусор. Больше я не буду таким нежным.

Отвечать было лень. Цуна зевнул, закинул на Занзаса ногу, обнял за шею и уснул — мгновенно и спокойно, как не засыпал уже давно.

— Какого хрена?

— Четыре часа, босс, имей совесть. Я засек! Сам сказал доложить.

Голос Сквало был на удивление негромким, и Цуна даже не сразу сообразил, что это уже не сон.

— Собирай всех, — сказал Занзас и пошевелился. — Савада, поднимайся, у нас экстренное заседание мертвой гвардии. Твоя задница там тоже нужна.

Цуна перевернулся на спину и тихо выругался. Такая нужная везде задница довольно сильно болела, внутри тянуло, между ягодицами саднило, в общем, букет ощущений был впечатляющий. А еще драло горло. Цуна вспомнил, как орал, и кровь тут же бросилась в лицо и в пах.

Не отказался бы повторить.

— Че-ерт, — простонал он.

Когда за Сквало захлопнулась дверь, Занзас сел и обернулся. Протянул руку, вдумчиво, медленно провел большим пальцем по возбужденному члену, на секунду прижал подушечкой головку и усмехнулся.

— Мусор, да у тебя проблемы.

— Еще какие! — в сердцах отозвался Цуна. — Вот только не говори, что у меня одного.

Занзас вздохнул и дернул за запястье, заставляя сесть. Обнял за талию и рывком притянул ближе. 

— Чтобы решить эту, есть пять минут, — сказал, уверенно обхватывая оба члена. — А еще ты красный, как будто тебя варили, и хрипишь. Но тут уж помоги себе сам.

Он дрочил, глядя Цуне в глаза, а тот кусал губы, чтобы не заорать снова — это было бы уже слишком. Возбуждение сводило судорогой мышцы, яйца налились тяжестью и горели, и от них по всему телу расходился жар, как будто пламя вот-вот вырвется на свободу. В ушах гулко бухала кровь. Пальцы Занзаса вдруг снова оказались между ягодиц, надавили на удивление осторожно, не проталкиваясь внутрь, просто поглаживая снаружи. Цуна всхлипнул и вцепился ему в плечи, прижимаясь теснее. Занзас дышал так же, как дрочил — в быстром, рваном ритме.

Кончая, Цуна зажал себе рот ладонью, но Занзас стиснул запястье и дернул руку вниз.

— Давай.

И Цуна заорал, выгибаясь и дрожа.

Занзас схватил за волосы, потянул к себе, уткнулся потным лбом в шею. Кончал молча, только вздрагивал всем телом и крепко держал. Потом, отдышавшись, выпустил, вытер грудь и живот краем простыни, сказал, ухмыляясь: 

— Какой же ты громкий, мусор, никогда бы не подумал.

Цуна тяжело дышал, опираясь ладонями о горячую, словно впитавшую их пламя постель. А Занзас уже встал, подобрал с пола его штаны, швырнул в руки:

— Одевайся. Опаздываем.

Цуна вытерся той же простыней, наспех оделся, поискал рубашку, вспомнил, что к Занзасу пришел уже полуголым, от души выругался и побежал к себе.

Собрались в столовой — офицеры Варии, Гокудера и они двое. 

Пока Занзас о чем-то тихо говорил со Сквало, Луссурия демонстративно уселся рядом с Цуной, оглядел внимательно и спросил с сочувствием:

— Савада, дорогой, ты как? Горло не болит?

Цуна закашлялся. Кажется, Луссурия собирался нежно похлопать его по спине, но тут Занзас поднял голову, посмотрел на них и сказал веско:

— Мы начинаем.

Луссурия чинно сложил руки на столе, только прошептал вкрадчиво:

— Зайди после совещания, у меня найдется подходящее лекарство.

Цуна сделал вид, что не услышал.

Гокудера рассказывал коротко, четко и по существу — система охраны, уровень пламени вендиче, варианты незаметного проникновения на территорию. На огромном экране сменяли друг друга карты, грубо начерченные схемы и сделанные во время разведки записи.

Он снова был так похож на себя прежнего, что неважными становились жуткий вид и темное пламя, давившее невероятно мощной аурой. «Ужасающая и непобедимая правая рука», — вспомнил Цуна. «Ты таким и остался».

А на Цуну смотрел Занзас, и его взгляд ощущался всей кожей. От него поджимались пальцы на ногах и горячо пульсировало в паху и заднице. Цуна отвлекался, одергивал себя и снова начинал слушать. После Гокудеры говорил Сквало — докладывал о потерях при налете вендиче, о готовности к новому бою. Все это не казалось Цуне таким уж важным — ясно было, что на штурм Вендикаре они пойдут в любом случае. Если уж честно, сейчас его намного больше интересовали возможность вымыться, поесть, выпить кофе и… и проверить, хочет ли Занзас настолько сильно, насколько говорит его взгляд.

— Я начну отправлять людей немедленно, — отрывисто сказал Сквало. — Небольшими группами.

— Тактика просачивания, — захихикал Бельфегор.

— Заткнулся! — рявкнул Занзас.

— Сбор здесь и здесь, — Сквало поставил на карте две жирных красных точки. — Дальше объяснит Гокудера. Утром тряхану Верде насчет нового оружия. У меня все.

— Группы собираются у двух входов, — Гокудера указал на обозначенные Сквало точки сбора. — Первая — центральный вход, там будет нанесен основной удар. Цель — как можно быстрее захватить внешний пост контроля. — Гокудера развернул поверх карты местности трехмерную схему внутренних помещений Вендикаре и обвел красным одно из ближайших к выходу помещений. — Как только мы это сделаем, вендиче бросят туда внутреннюю охрану. Тогда пойдет вторая группа, отсюда. — Схема резко сместилась на несколько этажей вниз. — Это один из служебных выходов, оттуда ближе всего к нижнему этажу, туда, где держат, — он запнулся, взгляд остановился на Цуне, — особо важных заключенных. Вторая группа должна быть небольшой, мобильной, укомплектована самыми сильными бойцами. Поведем мы с Ямамото. Если один погибнет, второй знает дорогу. Все.

— Я с вами, — тихо сказал Цуна.

«Ни одному из вас я не дам погибнуть снова».

***

Орегано наконец-то притащила кофе и жратву. Занзас жадно жевал, не отрывая взгляда от карты — та еще головоломка: с тупиковыми ходами, ложными ярусами и лабиринтом переплетающихся друг с другом коридоров. Но если верить пацанам Савады, шанс был. Сквало верил, и у Занзаса тоже не было повода сомневаться — на вопросы Гокудера отвечал, не задумываясь, и кажется, даже с завязанными глазами был способен провести экскурсию по Вендикаре. Еще бы — небось ночей не спал, зубрил путь к любимому боссу. Только, чтобы взломать этот ящик Пандоры и уничтожить начинку раньше, чем она уничтожит тебя, нужны были все силы нынешней Варии, и даже их могло не хватить. Насчет этого Занзас не заблуждался: Сквало сидел с такой рожей, как будто собрался в последний бой — сдохнуть или победить. Луссурия строил из себя беззаботного дебила, но Занзас знал его слишком хорошо, чтобы не разглядеть настоящее беспокойство. И только Бельфегору было действительно похуй. Он просто хотел драться и верил, что выживет.

В столовой почти никого не осталось. Младших офицеров Занзас отпустил часа два назад — не для их ушей были подробности и сомнения. Утром предстояло ехать к Верде и, если придется, вытрясти из него душу, но вернуться с оружием для Сквало и остальных — времени на расшаркивания не было совсем. 

Занзас скомкал в руке салфетку, бросил на стол и поднялся. 

— Можете валить, — сказал своим, а потом посмотрел на Саваду. Надо было вымыться и завалиться спать, чтобы подняться завтра более-менее спокойным и не снести Верде башку в первые же минуты. Обстановка вокруг спокойствию не способствовала — в воздухе аж искрило от напряжения. Из отбросов сочилось пламя ночи. Особенно из Сквало и Гокудеры — оба были на взводе. Занзас чувствовал, что и сам реагирует не лучше: пламя внутри волновалось. Наверное, дело было в том, что все они могли очень скоро сдохнуть, потому что других причин тому, что чувствует себя впервые дорвавшимся до ебли подростком, Занзас придумать не мог. 

И Савада еще добавлял: елозил на своем чертовом стуле, отводил глаза и изо всех сил старался выглядеть погруженным в дело. Только Занзас отлично видел и искусанные губы, и засос под воротником, и блядское томление во взгляде. Савада держался и даже говорил что-то, что он и должен был говорить в таких случаях и так, как от него и ждал единственный имеющийся в наличии хранитель. Занзас уловил только суть — что он пойдет. Дальше не слышал, потому что думал уже о другом: о том, что этот ровный, почти отстраненный голос может дрожать и срываться от крика, а это тело — вовсе не такое замороженное, каким кажется. Оно может быть горячим, податливым, доступным и возбуждающим до чертиков. 

Потом все-таки получилось отвлечься, забить башку более важными и глобальными проблемами, а сейчас накатило снова. И при мысли о спокойном сне картина представлялась вполне определенная, Савада фигурировал в ней при любом раскладе. 

— Спокойной ночи, босс, — пропел Луссурия, прежде чем уйти следом за Сквало. Бел рассовывал по карманам ножи. Гокудера делал вид, что очень занят, и торопливо собирал манатки. А Савада наконец-то смотрел в ответ, да так откровенно, что хоть плюй на все и раскладывай его прямо на столе, потому что нахрен терпеть и тащиться до кровати? 

— Пошли, — сквозь зубы бросил Занзас и заставил себя отвернуться.

В коридоре едва мигало дежурное ночное освещение. Со стороны входа все еще грохотали — чинили. Занзас несся вперед, знал — Савада идет следом. Только у двери в комнату затормозил, дождался и втащил его внутрь. Прижал к стене, выдирая из-под пояса рубашку — достало любоваться на чертовы пуговицы под горло. Сунул пальцы под ремень и качнул бедрами. Спросил, не потому что не знал, а потому что надо было услышать ответ:

— Хочешь?

— Да, — быстро сказал Савада. Начал расстегиваться, но Занзас рванул так, что ткань разошлась с треском.

Дотащить его до кровати и завалить на нее было делом одной секунды. Обшарить постель и найти крем — другой. Вытряхнуть Саваду из штанов — третьей. Слишком много лишних секунд. Занзас не мог ждать. Дернул вниз брюки, провел жирной от крема ладонью по члену и упал сверху. Савада как будто понял — развел колени, подставляясь. Выгнулся, то ли от боли, то ли тоже от нетерпения, когда Занзас толкнулся внутрь. Член вошел сразу мягко и глубоко. Мусор часто дышал, впуская. Занзас ругнулся, пытаясь замедлиться, и все-таки не выдержал, сорвался. Опомнился, только, когда уперся пахом в ягодицы. Выдохнул, касаясь губами напряженной шеи прямо там, где бешено бился пульс. 

Внутри было тесно и горячо. Охуенно. Савада обхватил руками, и Занзас больше не сомневался: раз принял и хочет — какого хрена? Он двигался быстро — как привык, как хотелось. Терся яйцами, выходил почти до конца и жмурился от слишком сильного, острого удовольствия. Оно давало по мозгам лучше любой выпивки. И хотелось больше, сильнее, быстрее. 

Савада вскрикивал, прижимался, будто ему тоже было мало. Закинул ноги Занзасу на поясницу, почти повис на нем, подстроился под толчки. Бедра у него были влажные от испарины и горячие. Занзас мял его ягодицы, растягивал, вдавливал в них пальцы, матерился и никак не мог заткнуться, потому что все было слишком так, как надо. Знал бы раньше, давно бы выебал.

Савада застонал протяжно, будто подхлестывая, и схватился за член. Занзас смотрел, как быстро ходит его кулак, и в паху стремительно тяжелело.

— Давай, — выдохнул Занзас, срываясь в бешеный, яростный ритм, чувствуя, что вот-вот накроет.

Савада так же бешено задергал кулаком, напрягся, замер и выгнулся, захлебываясь криком. Сперма брызнула на грудь. И еще раз. Мышцы вокруг члена судорожно сжались. Занзас подался назад, толкнулся снова и глухо застонал, кончая. 

Валялся на Саваде долго, пока окончательно не выровнялось дыхание и не перестало мутиться перед глазами. Потом скатился, лег рядом, положил ладонь ему на грудь, провел, как будто утверждал свое право — широко, с нажимом, от соска до паха. Сказал, зевая:

— Надо вымыться. Лень.

Савада расслабленно повернулся на бок, опять закинул ногу на бедро. Согласился:

— Надо.

— Через пять минут, — сказал Занзас. И вырубился.


	8. Честная сделка

  
В этот раз плечи не оттягивал рюкзак с оружием. Сквало дергался, провожая их к Верде, но молчал, а Занзас смотрел с веселым вызовом, словно приглашая всех окрестных зомби испытать удачу, а не хотят — так закопаться самим. У него вообще с утра было отличное настроение. Растолкал, спросил, не пора ли задницу павлину подставлять, и потащил в душ. За павлина Цуна его послал в пешее эротическое к Луссурии, а в душе снова орал так, что наверняка вся база слышала. И ведь не трахались, обошлись совместной дрочкой. Но Занзас, как оказалось, мог легко и уверенно довести его до грани двумя-тремя движениями. Будто у него под подушкой лежала зачитанная до дыр инструкция «Как заставить Саваду Цунаеши кричать». Ни с кем раньше Цуна так не орал, не забывался, проваливаясь в оргазм, как в темную бездну, не терял контроль.

Возможно, думал Цуна, все дело именно в контроле. Он слишком привык держать себя в руках, отслеживать каждую мелочь вокруг, отвечать за всех. Занзас был не из тех, кто позволил бы отвечать за себя другому — никому, а уж тем более, Десятому Вонголе. Цуна и не пытался.

Байк рванул с места, взревев мотором, и Цуна уже привычно обхватил Занзаса за пояс. Вдохнул глубоко и жадно. Из-под запаха дорогого мыла и сигарет пробивался другой, собственный запах Занзаса, от которого кровь жарко приливала к коже, а в брюках становилось тесно. Цуна прикусил губу — член упирался Занзасу в поясницу, хотелось прижаться теснее и послушать, что тот скажет. Идиотизм. Несущийся на полной скорости по раздолбанной дороге тяжелый мотоцикл — не лучшее место для прелюдий.

Нужно было подумать о другом. Например, о встрече с Верде. Снова ведь начнет цену ломить, жадная маленькая сволочь. Но без его новых коробочек штурм заранее обречен на неудачу.

Гокудера вчера выглядел уверенным, но Цуна слишком хорошо его знал, чтобы принять это за чистую монету. Они шли почти на верную смерть. Именно поэтому Гокудера ни слова не сказал ему после совещания. Не знал, как подойти. Наверняка мучился, понимая, что ради призрачного шанса спасти одного Десятого подставляет под гибель другого. Наверняка не мог понять, кого должен выбрать и как поступить, но инстинктивно поступал правильно. Хорош бы он был, оставив своего босса в подвалах вендиче.

Цуна умирать не хотел. Чтобы окончательно гибли другие, даже если они уже мертвы, не хотел тоже. Поэтому готов был брать Верде за горло, убеждать, торговаться, угрожать. Добиваться цели так, как научился, будучи боссом мафии — любыми методами. Тут, в общем, и думать-то было не о чем.

Дорога лилась под колесо, свободная, обманчиво безопасная. Обычных зомби, едва не угробивших их в прошлую поездку, Цуна не боялся. Если полезут снова, теперь он справится с ними сам, Занзасу даже скорость сбавлять не придется. Но где-то здесь вполне могли бродить и вендиче с их способностью мгновенно перемещаться и оказываться за спиной в самый пиковый момент. Сытые и наглые, переполненные темным пламенем. «Стражи законов мафии» оказались злом куда большим, чем сама мафия. Знать бы раньше, изничтожил бы под корень.

— Чего дергаешься? — спросил Занзас.

Цуна медленно выдохнул.

— Ничего, все в порядке.

По сторонам мелькали полузасохшие, чахлые апельсиновые рощи, зелень травы по обочинам казалась присыпанной пеплом. Миру не годилось пламя вендиче. Мир умирал от него так же верно, как умер бы от неумелого могущества Бьякурана. Разве что медленней. Но затянувшаяся агония была страшнее быстрой катастрофы.

Впереди показался сбитый на сторону, погнутый шлагбаум. Городок выглядел вымершим, но теперь это значило лишь то, что он опасен. Но Занзас пер напролом. Как всегда, усмехнулся Цуна, это же Занзас! Пламя грело ладони и в любой миг готово было вырваться. Напролом так напролом, согласился Цуна, кто не спрятался, мы не виноваты.

Спрятались все. Пустые дома слепо глядели грязными окнами, выбитыми дверьми, и отовсюду чувствовалась давящая аура темного пламени. Рев мотора казался особенно громким в узких улочках. Занзас наверняка скалился сейчас, Цуна чувствовал его азартную ярость, готовую выплеснуться. Чувствовали, наверное, и здешние зомби — так и не вышли. Мертвый город сжался вокруг них, словно пытался задушить, и неохотно выпустил прочь.

— Скучно, мусор, — обернулся Занзас.

— В Вендикаре повеселишься, — отозвался Цуна.

— Точно.

Сожженный городишко они объехали. Мелькнули по левую руку обгорелые руины, а дальше начался лес. Занзас сбавил скорость, Цуна обнял его крепче — байк трясло и подбрасывало на неровной грунтовой дороге. Уткнулся носом в шею, и желание скрутило вдруг невыносимо, до боли. Запах мыла и сигарет выдохся, стал тонким, едва ощутимым, и теперь Занзас пах собой. Тем, который заставлял его забывать обо всем и кричать, почти теряя сознание от острого, животного удовольствия. Тем, который смотрел на него голодно и жадно, даже только что оттрахав, а в глазах читалось: «Мой». Тем, кто пообещал его добить в случае чего.

— Занзас, — выдохнул Цуна.

Тот как раз выворачивал на знакомую поляну. Заглушил мотор, обернулся:

— Что не так?

Цуна смотрел в его глаза, жесткие, непривычно спокойные, и в груди сворачивался тугой ком дурного предчувствия. Не интуиция, просто глупая паника — такую надо давить сразу, чтобы не мешала действовать.

— Ничего, — он заставил себя отвести взгляд. — Пойдем.

Но Занзас удержал. Притянул к себе. Сказал тихо:

— Что-то ты темнишь.

И вдруг поцеловал — жадно, грубо и слишком быстро — почти сразу выпустил из рук и отвернулся, как будто сделал то, что делать не планировал. Коротко проинструктировал: «Ты — хороший полицейский», — и пошел к бункеру.

Цуна сжал кулаки, задрал голову к небу. Над пепельно-сизыми ветками сосен плыли чистые белые облака, ясная голубизна слепила глаза. «Если выживем…»

Он отшвырнул эту мысль, не додумав: к черту, никаких «если»! Но заноза в груди осталась, так и сидела, болела, и он ничего не мог сделать. Вернее, он просто должен был делать то, что должен. Конкретно сейчас — идти за Занзасом, изображать «хорошего полицейского» в торговле с Верде и верить, что все у них получится.

***

— Ты знаешь, зачем мы здесь. — Занзас стоял, загораживая дверь. Верде, поджав губы, сверлил его острым, неприязненным взглядом — понимал, зараза, что шутки кончились, и Занзас не сдвинется с места, пока не получит то, за чем приехал. Испуганным, конечно, не выглядел — у него наверняка имелось десять запасных планов на случай опасности и двадцать подземных ходов на случай внезапного побега. Но хрен он угадал. Занзас знал, что если придется, снесет эту его хибару под корень, выжжет вместе с норами и отнорками, как бы глубоко он их не вырыл. 

— Я уже говорил, что не закончил, недоумки. Эта партия... — Верде взмахнул рукой и осекся. Нахмурился, как будто о чем-то вспомнил, поправил очки. — Это экспериментальная партия. Пламя ночи никто, никто до меня не исследовал, слышите вы?

Занзас покосился на Саваду, тот стоял в нескольких шагах, с напряженной, идеально ровной спиной. Молчал, хотя Занзас мог бы поклясться, что эта хрень с экспериментальными коробочками ему не нравится. Занзасу она тоже не нравилась. Верде мог врать, набивая цену. А мог говорить правду. Ни один боец в нормальной ситуации не пошел бы сражаться с незнакомым оружием. Но их ситуация не была нормальной. Новые коробочки были шансом, благодаря им появлялась не призрачная, а вполне реальная надежда победить и вернуться живыми.

— Плевать, — сказал Занзас. — Показывай и называй цену. Я не собираюсь торчать тут до вечера.

— Хорошо, — Верде пощелкал какими-то кнопками, и часть стены отъехала, обнажив сейф со шкалой на дверце. — Вот моя цена. Новые коробочки для твоих людей в обмен на пламя.

— Чье? — спокойно спросил Занзас, отлично зная, что услышит в ответ. Все-таки не ошибся в прошлый раз — Верде не хватало грозы. Ему нужно было заполучить еще и небо. 

— Разумеется, твое. Я бы предложил погостить у меня несколько дней, но гость из тебя... — Верде крутанулся на кресле и поправил очки. — Да и вряд ли ты согласишься.

— И как это ты угадал? — Занзас сложил руки на груди, оперся о косяк. — Мое, значит. Тебе мало пламени моих отбросов, мало пламени его рогатого придурка, — он кивнул в сторону Савады, надеясь, что тот не ринется вперед с самоотверженными предложениями. О его пламени Верде пока не знал, и Занзас предпочел бы, чтобы он оставался в неведении и дальше. — Хорошо устроился.

— Пламя твоих «отбросов» нужно мне для исследований, благодаря которым, между прочим, ты сейчас здесь.

— А моим ты собираешься любоваться? Или жрать его? — Занзас чувствовал, что начинает раздражаться. И Верде успокоению не способствовал: смотрел с откровенной насмешкой — знал, что все равно получит то, чего добивается. 

— Ты задаешь не те вопросы, Занзас. Тебе же плевать, что я буду делать с твоим пламенем, ты просто не любишь делиться.

— Уж точно не с тобой. Сколько?

— Столько, сколько я сочту нужным. Но сначала имеет смысл проверить, будешь ли ты полезен. Твой уровень пламени, он ведь не слишком силен и стабилен сейчас, да?

— Тебе хватит, ублюдок.

Верде поморщился. Сказал задумчиво: 

— С другой стороны, мои приборы не так давно зафиксировали неплохой выброс пламени недалеко отсюда. Как раз в ту ночь, когда вы двое побывали здесь. И я почти уверен, что это твоих рук дело. Вот такое количество меня вполне устроит. Что скажешь?

— Что ты охуел. Хочешь пламя? Держи. — Занзас вскинул руку. Золотисто-алый шар вспух на ладони мгновенно. Огонь полился на пол густыми струями, побежал по периметру комнаты, стягивая пылающее кольцо вокруг Верде. 

— Стой, идиот! Не так, — заорал тот, вспрыгивая на свое кресло. Смотрел потрясенно и зачарованно, но без страха. И это бесило — уж слишком этот гад зарывался — был уверен, что ничего ему не грозит. Пламя рванулось к креслу стремительной оранжевой волной. Занзас сжал пальцы, сдерживая рвущееся наружу бешенство. Сорваться сейчас, потерять контроль хоть на секунду, и от комнаты останется обгорелый остов.

— Занзас! — Савада дернулся к нему.

— Не сейчас! — рыкнул Занзас. Огонь взвился вверх, захлестывая кресло, и очень хотелось отпустить его, напитать яростью, разрешить как следует поджарить задницу мелкой сволочи. — Проверил? Доволен? Еще?

Верде наконец занервничал. Алые языки лизали сиденье — опасные, способные спалить так, что даже пепла не останется. 

— Это неправильно, — сказал Савада. — Не перед сражением.

Занзас бросил на него предостерегающий взгляд. Он знал, что рискует. Если Верде захочет слишком много, его снова может накрыть. Сейчас пламя было послушным и его было много. Занзас мог, не задумываясь, израсходовать в десять раз больше, чем потратил на тот убогий городишко, но никто не гарантировал, что снова не случится сбой. И все же… Что-то подсказывало, что узнай Верде о пламени Савады, его запросы увеличатся в геометрической прогрессии. Рисковать еще одной возможностью победить вендиче Занзас не собирался. 

— Захлопнись, — тихо сказал он, надеясь, что Савада поймет. И не станет устраивать здесь словесные баталии во имя справедливости. Какая нахрен справедливость, когда этот ебнутый ученый даже собственной жизнью рисковал с легкостью, не то что чужими — не пытался сбежать или забиться в панике в какой-нибудь угол — опять уткнулся в свой монитор, пальцы бешено стучали по клавишам, а он разве что не приплясывал от радости, прямо в центре огненного моря. 

Что-то низко загудело, отъехала правая стена, и Верде повелительно махнул рукой в сторону странного помещения, утыканного какими-то датчиками и панелями. В центре стоял гигантский резервуар странной формы — как огромная ваза с крышкой. От нее тянулись во все стороны трубки, а на самом дне колыхалось что-то очень похожее на пламя неба — оранжевое, огненное, только слишком тусклое.

— Туда. Заливай туда. Скорее. 

— Что это? — подозрительно спросил Занзас. — Кого ты тут уже выжимал?

— Не важно, — слишком быстро ответил Верде. — Давай же, ну что ты встал?

И Занзас не выдержал. Пламя взметнулось вокруг его ног и накрыло с головой. Всего на секунду, но этого хватило, чтобы Верде наконец пробрало. Он охнул, заметался, Савада ринулся к нему, только все равно не успел. Урод исчез за секунду до того, как Занзас опустил руку. Взял и просто, мать твою, исчез, как будто и не было никогда. 

— Блядь! Проекция? 

Савада обернулся, выразительно пожал плечами. 

— Ну хватит. Развлеклись и довольно, — раздалось из динамиков. Голос был беспокойным, и Занзас решил, что не проекция, что ублюдка все же немного задело. — Вы получите свое оружие, но на моих условиях. Ты их уже знаешь, Занзас. Мне нужна как минимум половина этой колбы. Как только достаточный уровень будет зафиксирован, сейф откроется, и вы сможете забрать коробочки. Не раньше. В твоем теперешнем состоянии тебе это раз плюнуть. 

— Если соврешь, скотина, я от тебя мокрого места не оставлю, — сказал Занзас, шагая к вазе.

— Мне незачем врать. У нас сотрудничество.

— Взаимовыгодное, помню. Сейчас проверим.

 

***

Пламя Занзаса взметнулось ярко и сильно, будто он не выплеснул уже столько, что хватило бы сжечь пару-тройку вендиче. Цуна едва успел задать себе вопрос, что же делать с ним дальше, как тут же получил ответ. Трубки зашевелились жадными щупальцами, потянулись к Занзасу, обвили, расцветая хищными присосками. Пламя всасывалось в широкие раструбы, текло по трубкам и вливалось в гигантскую колбу десятком ручейков сразу. Клубилось там, медленно оседая, вихрясь ослепительным огненным водоворотом, и почти сразу ясно стало, что Верде запросил много. Очень много.

Цуна до боли сжал кулаки. Он прекрасно понял все взгляды Занзаса — яростные, предостерегающие, почти умоляющие. Он знал Верде — если дать тому хотя бы микроскопический повод заподозрить, что и к Цуне пламя вернулось, цена за коробочки мгновенно возрастет вдвое, если не больше. Их ждал бой, он не имел права транжирить свою силу. Но смотреть, как вытягивают силу из Занзаса, оказалось мучительно.

А тот яростно скалился, пламя ревело, агрегат Верде жадно хлюпал, насасываясь, как пиявка кровью. Уровень пламени в сосуде поднимался медленно, почти незаметно, как вода в прилив на пологом пляже. Цуна считал про себя секунды, складывал в минуты, пытаясь сообразить, сколько же времени потребуется Занзасу, чтобы наполнить сосуд до половины. Выходило — не меньше часа.

Час отдавать пламя в таком режиме — да что ж с ним потом будет?! Откат, как тогда ночью, если не хуже?!

— Верде, — прошептал Цуна, — когда-нибудь я тебя убью.

— Не убьешь, — насмешливо отозвался невидимый динамик. — Я вам нужен. Всем нужен. Я единственный ученый в этом мире. Абсолютная монополия, Вонголе и не снилось.

Он был доволен и как будто пьян, и Цуна подумал вдруг, что он уже, вот прямо сейчас, вытягивает себе из этой своей копилки пламя Занзаса, не дожидаясь, пока оно дойдет до оговоренной отметки.

— Ты ничем не лучше вендиче, — выдохнул Цуна. Собственное пламя подступило опасно близко, рвалось в кулаки, зудело желанием разнести все здесь так, чтобы Верде до конца своей паршивой жизни запомнил.

— Савада! — рявкнул Занзас, будто почувствовал. — Если не хочешь, чтобы я отцепил эти шланги и врезал тебе, не отвлекай.

Цуна закрыл глаза, с усилием разжал кулаки. «Спокойно. Держаться спокойно, ничего не происходит. Рутина, мелочи, скучные переговоры за очередные уступки». Память услужливо подкинула собственные переговоры с Бьякураном — тогда так же себе твердил: «Спокойно, ничего не происходит, все по сценарию, держи лицо и улыбайся».

Необходимость улыбаться мерзавцам — самое противное, что принесла ему должность босса мафии. Но он научился.

Дыхание выровнялось, пламя отступило и затаилось. В глазах Занзаса мелькнуло облегчение.

— Нормально, мусор. Все нормально, — сказал он хрипло и отвернулся. 

Теперь минуты текли в тишине. Даже пламя уже не ревело нарастающим пожаром, а гудело ровно, чуть слышно, как гудит неисправная электрическая лампочка. Красно-оранжевый прибой лениво бился о стенки сосуда, чмокали и чавкали присоски, словно пожирая жертву заживо. Цуна боялся смотреть на Занзаса. Почти уверен был — не выдержит. Поэтому смотрел на уровень пламени.

До половины оставалось еще много. И оно замедлилось. Ручейки иссякали, из нескольких трубок уже не лилось потоком, а едва капало.

— Соберись, — недовольно сказал Верде. — Твой резерв еще далеко не исчерпан.

— Пошел нахуй! — сказал Занзас и закрыл глаза.

Больше стоять и ничего не делать Цуна не мог. Не простил бы себе, если что…

Он отогнал это мерзкое, трусливое «если что» и шагнул к Занзасу. Обнял, почти с ужасом ощутив под руками прохладу вместо привычного жара. Прошептал:

— Держись. Пожалуйста.

— Какого хрена? — Занзас дернулся, а потом рассмеялся тихо и незнакомо. Сказал: — А ну-ка... крепче давай.

В шею ткнулась присоска, словно обнюхивая, поползла по коже, обвилась удавкой. Цуна содрал ее с себя, едва сдержался, чтобы не раздавить тяжелым ботинком. Прижался к Занзасу всем телом, пытаясь хотя бы согреть.

Какое-то время тот стоял не шевелясь, и ничего не менялось. Потом вдруг двинулся, расправил плечи. Кожа под руками теплела. Медленно, едва заметно, но пламя потекло сильнее. Еще несколько минут, и Цуна уже чувствовал, как часто и сильно бьется его сердце. В комнате становилось жарко. В динамике отчетливо хмыкнул Верде, но от комментариев воздержался.

— Скоро, — уверенно сказал Занзас. 

Цуна облегченно перевел дух и едва заметно коснулся губами его шеи.

— Мусор, это тяжелая артиллерия.

— Еще нет, — усмехнулся Цуна. Потянулся, потерся щекой, вдохнул глубоко и жадно. — Но если понадобится тяжелая, я готов.

— Хрен ему, — сказал Занзас. Пламя вдруг взметнулось вокруг и оглушительно взревело. Зашлись истошными воплями датчики. Проклятые трубки захлебывались, пытаясь заглотить побольше, раздувались, метались вокруг, отращивая новые присоски. Водоворот в сосуде закружился, забрызгивая стенки, будто его помешали невидимой поварешкой, взметнулся круговой волной и замер, сменившись мелкой зыбкой рябью. Шланги отвалились, а в соседней комнате запищало и лязгнуло.

— Сейф, — пояснил Верде. — Ваша плата, мой товар. Все честно, как и договаривались. Теперь уходите. У меня больше нет на вас времени.

— А товар показать? — возмутился Цуна.

— Сами разберетесь, — отрезал Верде. — Все равно пламя Занзаса их не откроет. Сквало отдадите, он опробует.

— Пошли, — сказал Занзас и вдруг тяжело оперся на плечо — всего на секунду. Потом отстранился и пошел к сейфу. Цуна дернулся вперед, но тут же остановился. Занзас заслужил право самому забрать из тайника Верде так дорого оплаченные коробочки.

Их было много. Действительно много, должно было хватить даже младшим офицерам. Занзас подозрительно осмотрел все, сгреб в рюкзак и молча двинулся к выходу. 

Уходили, не оглядываясь. Только когда люк бункера захлопнулся за их спинами, а сумрак подземного убежища сменился жаркими солнечными лучами, Цуна не выдержал. Остановился, развернувшись к Занзасу, сказал:

— Убью жадную тварь. После вендиче он следующий.

И обнял снова, что было сил, так, чтобы чувствовать вернувшийся к Занзасу жар, слышать, как бьется его сердце. Знать, что живой.

— Кровожадный Савада Цунаеши — это что-то новенькое, — Занзас положил ладонь на спину, прижал надежно. — Думал, не выдержишь.

— Мог не выдержать, — честно ответил Цуна. 

— Знаю, вокруг тебя аж искрило, но этот урод был слишком занят мной. Я сам его убью. Поехали отсюда. 

***

— Босс, ты в норме? 

Занзас не ответил, просто сунул в руки Сквало рюкзак, от которого разило чужим пламенем. Он не был в норме. Пока ехали, даже подумывал отдать Саваде руль, тот и сам предлагал, но Занзас отказался и до базы все-таки дотянул. Это не было похоже на прошлый откат. Голова не кружилась, слабостью не накрывало, руки не тряслись. Но чувствовал себя все равно мерзко — как будто вымотался так, как никогда в жизни не выматывался. Ныли все мышцы разом, и хотелось спать. Адская машина не просто высасывала пламя, она его концентрировала. Верде, сволочь, запасался впрок. И Занзас ничего не мог поделать, это-то и бесило больше всего. 

— Проверь. Доложишь, что там за хрень и как работает. Савада, посмотри. 

Занзас двинулся в сторону кухни. Жратва всегда неплохо восстанавливала силы. И кофе сейчас тоже нужен был позарез. 

Сквало не стал ни орать, ни приставать с расспросами. За спиной раздалось только его нетерпеливое: «Идем, Савада. Рассказывай», — и дальше Занзас не слушал. В кухне выпил залпом стакан воды, нашарил в холодильнике первую попавшуюся кастрюлю и упал на стул. 

Вошла Орегано. Спросила коротко:

— Кофе?

Занзас кивнул. Даже жратва в глотку не лезла — холодное мясо застревало в горле, растекалось по языку липким слоем жира.

Орегано молча забрала у него кастрюлю, поставила на огонь. Занзас тупо смотрел ей в спину, пока перед ним не появились тарелка и чашка кофе. Орегано села напротив.

— Жаль, что я не могу пойти с вами. Извини.

— Ебнулась? — он даже вышел из идиотского транса, взял ложку. — Что ты там забыла? За малявкой своей смотри. 

Она сложила руки на столе, опустила на них голову. Редкие светлые волосы рассыпались во все стороны по столешнице, сквозь них просвечивала желтоватая кожа в струпьях — красота та еще, особенно к обеду. Занзас поморщился, но ничего не сказал. 

— Это моя война. Но не ваша с Цуной. Вы из другого времени. Почему идет он, я понимаю. Но почему идешь ты?

— Мне нужны ответы. Других вариантов их получить нет. 

— Думаешь, вендиче расскажут, почему вы оказались здесь? Да ладно, Занзас, ты сам-то в это веришь?

— Слушай, вали-ка ты отсюда. Аппетит портишь. 

— Ладно. — Орегано выпрямилась. — Сейчас уйду. И все-таки — почему? Потому что ты босс, тебе скучно, или дело в другом? 

— Например? 

— Не знаю. Личная неприязнь к вендиче? Или может, потому что твои «отбросы» идут умирать за тебя?

— Это причина для Савады. — Занзас отставил пустую тарелку, зевнул. — Не для меня. Иди ему мозг выноси, отстань. 

Орегано кивнула, поднялась. Сказала уже от двери: 

— Спасибо за Паолу, Занзас, я, кажется, забыла тебе сказать тогда. И удачи.

Это было неожиданно. Орегано, которую он знал, его терпеть не могла, и он отвечал взаимностью. Старик держал ЦЕДЕФ на коротком поводке, и все они смотрели ему в рот и преданны были до усрачки, и все, как один, с радостью отправили бы Занзаса обратно в лед. Стая безмозглых шавок. Но мир с пламенем ночи изменил всех. Он был неправильным. Пора было положить этому конец.

Он еще не успел допить кофе, когда явились Савада и Сквало. Первый кинулся к кастрюле — тоже жрать хотел, второй заорал прямо с порога: 

— Работает! 

Занзас облегченно вздохнул. Вроде бы и сомневался, что Верде мог подсунуть им подделку, а все равно на душе было неспокойно.

— Не ори и доложи в деталях.

— Босс, это гениально! Гляди! 

Достал коробочку, хлопнул по ней раскрытой ладонью — кольца им теперь были не нужны, — створки раскрылись, и на волю вырвалась акула. Такая же, как раньше, только из пламени ночи. 

— Видал?! — Сквало гордо похлопал тварь по рылу.

— Жуть и мрак, — искренне отозвался Савада от кастрюли. — Но гениально, да. У Ямамото снова Джиро. Система Гокудеры снова работает. Эти коробочки настраиваются на владельцев и воспроизводят привычное для них оружие.

— Что, и эту будешь звать Ало? — с сомнением спросил Занзас, разглядывая зубастую рыбину. Ощущение той самой неправильности усиливалось с каждой секундой. Он представил черного как ночь Бестера, от которого разило смертью и гнилью, и скривился.

— Конечно! — ответил Сквало. — А как еще? Это ж она и есть, босс! И атаки все прежние!

— Ну да, она, только в профиль. Что у Луссурии?

— Павлин. Правда не лечит, одно усиление. Ты бы его видел, босс, он чуть не двинулся от радости. Воркует там с ним. 

— Заебись. Теперь у нас павлинье поголовье. Если размножатся, откроем, блядь, ферму.

Сквало заржал. Савада булькнул и закашлялся — подавился жратвой. А Занзасу смешно не было. Тварь рядом со Сквало косила в его сторону черным глазом, и пламенем от нее несло так, что становилось всерьез не по себе. 

— Тренировки назначил?

— Обижаешь, — Сквало оскалился. — Сейчас начнем. Придешь посмотреть?

— Нет, — Занзас зевнул и пояснил: — Без меня справитесь. Спать хочу. Во сколько выдвигаемся?

— С вечера до рассвета, партиями. Сейчас готовят машины. Босс, вы с Савадой едете последними. Чтобы раньше времени не учуяли пламя. С нами проще. 

— Ладно. Вали. 

Сквало загнал акулу в коробочку и умчался. Савада выскреб остатки из кастрюли и теперь пытался сам сварить кофе. Занзас курил и смотрел ему в спину. Спросил, когда докурил до фильтра:

— Видел, значит, своего мечника. И как?

Савада убрал джезву с огня, обернулся. Посмотрел так, что сразу ясно стало — хреновей некуда. 

— Говорит, все хорошо.

— Они все так говорят. Носятся с какой-то падалью из коробочек, на которую даже смотреть мутит, и уверены, что так и надо. Ты видел хоть одного, кто предпочел бы сдохнуть, чем стать таким? С моими все ясно. С твоими, в общем, тоже. Не ясно, что будет дальше. Даже если мы выпилим всех вендиче, эти-то останутся. И пламя ночи никуда не денется. 

— Да, — согласился Савада. — Мир умирает, вендиче всего лишь падальщики. Гиены, могильные черви. — Он передернулся. — Я не знаю, что делать, Занзас.

— Сейчас — пить и спать. — Дурацкие, смутные мысли и подозрения нервировали, а ответов на вопросы все равно не было. Так какого хрена? — А потом вытаскивать себя из Вендикаре. В любом случае, скучно не будет. 

— Это точно, — тоскливо отозвался Савада. — Скучно не будет.

***

Спать Цуна не хотел, так что допил кофе и пошел смотреть на тренировку. Сквало разбил своих на группы, отрабатывать взаимодействие, а сам метался между ними, орал, советовал что-то, менял местами — в общем, подгонял работу личного состава под новое оружие. Концентрированное темное пламя наполняло тренировочный полигон, давило и жгло, так что Цуна почти сразу зажег свое — с ним было легче, оно защищало. Подскочил Гокудера:

— Десятый, ты с нами?

— Да, — кивнул Цуна.

— Мы пойдем в подземелье тренироваться, там условия похожие. Узкие ходы, атаковать неудобно будет, зато и вендиче размахнуться негде. — Гокудера объяснял на ходу, Цуна кивал, потом сказал:

— Для узких ходов мое пламя лучше. Если впереди своих нет, можно жечь не глядя.

— Верно, — кивнул Гокудера. — Но тебя нужно будет прикрывать. И еще, там полно ловушек.

Ямамото ждал у выхода из базы в подземелья. Махнул рукой:

— О, Цуна!

Он пока еще не слишком изменился. Только стал как-то жестче, угловатее — кожа выцвела и натянулась, мускулы проступали под ней тугими жгутами. Он напоминал анатомический манекен из кабинета биологии — напоминал так навязчиво, что в первую их встречу Цуна постоянно отводил глаза. Теперь сумел смотреть прямо, но легче от этого не стало. Глаза у Ямамото были мертвые, затянутые чернотой, губы посерели. Он ходил, говорил и даже смеялся, но все равно больше не жил, не дышал.

У его ног сидел черный, непривычно опасный Джиро. Раньше Цуна теребил пса за ушами, с удовольствием ощущая, как пламя дождя обнимает руки прохладой. Теперь ясно было, что лучше держаться подальше. Пес вздернул верхнюю губу, зарычал глухо, утробно — из пасти ударил поток темного пламени.

— Свой, Джиро! — Ямамото ухватил пса за холку, повторил: — Свой! Друг!

Цуна покачал головой:

— Ему не нравится мое пламя. Оно слишком чужое для вас. — Сказал, чувствуя, как отдается болью каждое слово: — Я больше не ваше Небо.

— Что ты такое говоришь, Десятый! — возмутился Гокудера. — Как это «не наш»!

— Босс, друг, кто угодно, — Цуна сделал над собой усилие, чтобы отвести взгляд от Джиро и поглядеть Гокудере в глаза — беспросветно черные, чуждые. — Но больше не Небо. Наше пламя не дополняет друг друга, как раньше. Теперь мое пламя опасно для вас, а ваше для меня. Надо учиться сражаться по-новому.

— У нас с Хаято получалось, — Ямамото беспечно улыбнулся. — Все не так страшно, как кажется, Цуна.

— Но задеть друг друга будет неприятно, — напряженно отозвался Гокудера. Тряхнул головой: — Ладно, что впустую говорить, давайте попробуем.

Пробовали они вряд ли больше полутора-двух часов, но по ощущениям Цуны прошло несколько суток. Раньше пламя ребят поддерживало его, с ними рядом было легко сражаться. Теперь все стало плохо, очень плохо. Гокудера и Ямамото давили аурой не хуже вендиче, их пламя жгло кожу и забивало легкие вязкой смолой. Цуна отгораживался своим пламенем, и тогда — он видел это ясно — тяжело становилось уже ребятам. В конце концов не выдержал, сказал:

— Хватит. Гокудера, ты подумай, как можно меня там использовать, чтобы вам не мешать и чтобы вы не мешали мне. Иначе толку не будет. Тренируйтесь пока вдвоем, а я пойду посплю, ладно?

Гокудера согласился растерянно и даже вроде бы виновато. Цуна выдавил ободряющую — как он надеялся — улыбку и побрел обратно на базу.

Когда ребята остались далеко, он стал чувствовать мягкую, успокаивающую прохладу подземелий. Здесь было очень тихо, намного тише, чем на базе. Цуна слышал, как сочится где-то вода, капает, разбиваясь о древние камни. От его почти бесшумных шагов шелестело мягкое, едва заметное эхо. Цуна дошел до коридора, где Занзас учил его стрелять, остановился, провел ладонью по выщербленной пулями стене. Показалось, что снова чувствует на запястье железную хватку, опирается спиной о его грудь, слышит его голос. Тот урок не слишком ему пригодился, но уверенности добавил. А еще… Еще, наверное, именно тогда Цуна особенно ярко понял, как ему повезло, что оказался здесь не один. И впервые ощутил, что Занзас чувствует то же самое, рад живому человеку рядом.

Снова подступила тревога. Занзасу тоже будет мешать чужое пламя, а закрываться своим так же легко, как Цуна, он не сможет. Его пламя предназначено для атаки.

«Нам придется идти вдвоем, отдельно от ребят. Ему стрелять, а мне прикрывать обоих и от вендиче, и от наших. По-другому не получится».

Все это не слишком обнадеживало.

База встретила суматохой, беготней и воплями Сквало. Ноги сами принесли к комнате Занзаса — Цуна открыл дверь привычно, как к себе, и только потом понял, что промахнулся. Занзас спал. Лежал одетый в не разобранной кровати наискось, неловко поджав одну ногу, и дышал едва заметно. Даже крики и топот в коридоре ему не мешали. Цуна подошел, осторожно прикоснулся к руке. Теплая. Занзас вздрогнул всем телом, сжал кулаки, пробормотал что-то неразборчивое. Не проснулся. Тогда Цуна сходил в свою комнату, принес одеяло и укрыл его. Постоял еще немного, вслушиваясь в тихое дыхание, и ушел к себе.

В его комнате так и остался тот разгром, который учинили они с Занзасом. Теперь убирать здесь и вовсе не было смысла. Кровать цела, и ладно. Цуна лег, закинул руки за голову. Он был измучен и разбит, но спать по-прежнему не хотелось. Слишком тяжелые мысли, слишком сильная тревога — не заснешь. Оставалось смотреть в потолок, разрешив мыслям течь свободно — хоть так попытаться расслабиться.

Грызло ощущение, что штурм Вендикаре — жест отчаяния, бессмысленный и глупый. Нет, Цуна не отказался бы от него, и других не стал бы разубеждать, даже если бы мог. Потому что своих не бросают. Потому что там могут найтись ответы. Но что толку в ответах — теперь? Этот мир мертв, и Гокудера с Ямамото мертвы, и Сквало, Орегано, варийцы. Живых здесь можно пересчитать по пальцам, и все они обречены. Пожалуй, дольше всех проживет Верде — на ворованном пламени. Будет свидетелем конца мира и тщательно зафиксирует его для науки.

А потом останутся только живые мертвецы, ворующие друг у друга темное пламя.

Цуна вспоминал войну с Бьякураном. Хотел понять, найти — когда, в какой миг, каким решением мог бы повернуть историю мира иначе? Так, чтобы не было ни быстрой катастрофы, ни медленного умирания, чтобы все стало по-прежнему, чтобы все жили.

Время медленно шло к рассвету.

***

— Вот. Карта до места и карта по подземельям. Какую машину подогнать к выходу?

— Мой джип. — Занзас провел пальцем по извилистой линии, прикинул масштаб. — Примерное время атаки?

— Через сутки. — Сквало взглянул на часы, натянул куртку и заправил под нее волосы. — От места, куда приедете, вам придется добираться пешком. Лететь нельзя.

— Без тебя бы не догадался.

— Босс... — Сквало замер напротив, всматривался в лицо пристально, сосредоточенно. — Если по дороге что-то пойдет не так, просто поори в эту хрень, ладно? — он кивнул на валявшийся на столе датчик с микрофоном. — Я услышу.

— Вали уже, спасатель. — Занзас ткнул пальцем в кнопку. Картинка на дисплее сменилась картой подземных ходов. По нужному маршруту мигали красные стрелки.

— Босс...

— Ты еще здесь?

— Не потеряй его, придурок! — заорал Сквало. — И не раздави, как обычно! — Меч свистнул совсем рядом, и Занзас снова поднял голову.

Смотрел и видел перед собой не зомби, не Сквало времен конфликта колец, а того — психованного пацана с бешеными глазами — злого, ершистого и ебанутого на всю голову. Того, кто готов был сунуться за ним в пекло, и в лед полез бы, если б мог.

— Мусор, какого хера ты до сих пор не отстриг эти патлы?

— Чего? — Сквало моргнул, ссохшиеся тонкие веки дернулись, не закрыв глазные яблоки даже до половины.

— Привык что ли?

— Босс, ты ебнулся? При чем тут это? Я тебе про передатчик говорю!

Занзас молча сгреб со стола микрофон с причиндалами, сжал в кулаке, глядя, как искажается мертвое лицо напротив. И сунул в карман.

— Доволен? Уходи.

Сквало открыл рот, явно собираясь высказаться, но вдруг захлопнулся сам, кивнул и исчез за дверью. Занзас смотрел в стол. На ржавые пятна присохшего кофе, на рассыпанный пепел и красные стрелки. В коридоре грохотал сапогами и чем-то лязгал последний отряд Варии. Полчаса назад ушли Бел и Луссурия. Сейчас уходил со своими бойцами Сквало. До Вендикаре все они должны были ехать разными дорогами. База почти опустела. Остались только Орегано с девчонкой, они с Савадой и трое дежурных из рядовых. Сквало повел на войну всех, кого мог.

Занзас прикурил еще одну сигарету. Башка трещала, несмотря на то, что проспал большую часть вечера и половину ночи. Проснулся и неприятно удивился, не обнаружив под боком Саваду, как будто уже успел привыкнуть к его присутствию. И пошел выяснять, что творится вокруг. Саваду найти не успел — сразу угодил на проводы. Чуть не убил Луссурию, который снова норовил обняться, теперь на прощанье, наорал на Бельфегора и сейчас наконец выставил Сквало. До их с Савадой выхода оставалось почти два часа. Полно времени, особенно если не знать, на что его потратить.

В комнате Савады опять было темно, но на этот раз тихо.

— Не спишь, — сказал Занзас и велел, подойдя к кровати: — Двигайся.

— Не сплю, — Савада прижался к стене, освобождая место.

— Зря. В машине не дам, будешь меня развлекать. — Занзас лег и мрачно уставился в потолок. — Готов?

— Готов или нет, уже не имеет значения, — Савада явно ответил о чем-то своем. И голос у него был потерянный. — Когда едем?

— Когда все уберутся подальше. На, возьми, — Занзас вытащил передатчик, положил Саваде на грудь. — Сунь куда-нибудь. Если вдруг накроют, свяжешься со своими или со Сквало, чтобы знали. Я эту поебень таскать не буду.

Савада взял, рассеянно повертел в пальцах и молча убрал в карман. Потом сказал:

— От их коробочек совсем хреново делается. Это хорошо, конечно, что они настолько усиливают пламя, но нам с тобой лучше идти отдельно.

Про коробочки Занзас подозревал. Встреча с новой акулой была показательной. И это она просто тупо болталась в воздухе, а что творилось, когда атаковала? Но услышать подтверждение все равно было неприятно. Как будто с каждой минутой, приближающей их к Вендикаре, исчезало что-то еще, важное, чего Занзас пока не мог определить. Не то надежда, не то связь со своими отбросами. Оказывается, она все-таки существовала. Не только с живыми, даже с полуразложившимися зомби, и теперь, когда разрывалась окончательно, становилось не по себе. 

— Решим на месте, — коротко сказал он. — Не парься раньше времени. Сначала надо вломиться внутрь.

Савада вдруг усмехнулся зло и резко, совсем на себя не похоже.

— Готов поспорить, что внутрь нас пропустят. И ковер на входе не расстелют только из-за того, что побоятся спугнуть гостей.

Занзас нахмурился. Настрой Савады ему не нравился. От него за милю несло обреченностью. С таким соваться к вендиче — все равно, что сознательно пустить себе пулю в башку. 

— И кого же они, по-твоему, ждут? Нас?

— Пока не ждут, но как только засекут наше пламя, — Савада хмыкнул невесело. — Сам понимаешь.

— Когда засекут, будет поздно. — Занзас сжал кулак, вокруг руки вспыхнуло алое. Не небо — ярость, злая, давно готовая к хорошей драке. — Не кисни, Савада, сделаем мы этих вендиче. Зарвались, гады, пора их утихомирить.

— Да я не кисну, просто задумался не о том. Перед серьезным боем вечно всякая дурь в голову лезет. Это ничего, драться не мешает.

— Ну и что там за дурь? Что сдохнем все? Так это не дурь, это правда жизни. Рано или поздно сдохнем. Но не сегодня и даже не завтра. Видел моих придурков? Их так просто не убьешь, они живучие. Даже в виде зомби трепыхаются. Да и твои тоже не полные слабаки. — Занзас улыбнулся — от души, открыто, и погасил пламя. Кажется, первый раз оказался в шаге от того, чтобы признать чужую силу. Не договорил, решил, что Савада и без него знает, что если перестанет страдать и включит гипер, из него тоже выйдет толк. 

— О чем ты, — Савада сел, чувствительно заехав коленом в бок. — После всего, через что мы прошли, кого из нас можно напугать смертью? Но умирать бессмысленно — это так глупо. Меня это, — он запнулся и выдал вдруг яростно, с чувством: — бесит!

— Меня тоже. Ты даже не представляешь, как меня бесит весь этот ебаный мир. Я тут лежу, блядь, и думаю, смогу ли вынести всех своих оставшихся придурков, если придется. Смогу ли разнести вдребезги череп Сквало, спалить Луссурию, убить Бельфегора. И я знаю, что смогу, Савада. Если после этого бред с пламенем закончится. Если в этом будет смысл. Потому что иначе за каким хером нас сюда зашвырнуло? Я не знаю, кто так развлекается, но я очень хочу посмотреть, как эта сволочь будет подыхать в корчах.

Савада замотал головой:

— Я своих… не знаю, не смогу.

— Сможешь, — бросил Занзас. — Иначе это сделаю я. 

Мог добавить, что рано еще об этом говорить, или вообще никогда не понадобится, но не стал — утешать и подбадривать он никогда не умел, да и чувствовал почему-то — откровенность Саваде сейчас нужна больше, чем утешения.

— Я не верю, что ничего нельзя исправить. Понимаю, вижу, но не верю.

— Ты уже наисправлял, — жестко сказал Занзас. — Хватит, завязывай. Этих ты к жизни не вернешь. К тому же, их все устраивает, ты сам видел. И смысла у них навалом. Только хрен знает, что они дальше с этим смыслом делать будут. 

— Я не о них, — Савада обхватил себя руками, дернул башкой — кажется, даже затылком об стену приложился. — Я себя сейчас предателем чувствую, но я не о них, Занзас. И даже не о тех, кто еще жив по-настоящему. Если мир уже мертв, бессмысленно спасать оставшихся. Бессмысленно умирать за них. — Он криво улыбнулся. — Наисправлял, говоришь. А я бы дорого дал, чтобы снова сыграть со временем. Если бы еще было что спасать, я бы нашел способ. Сдох бы, но нашел.

— Савада, я уже говорил тебе, что ты придурок? Говорил, помню. Так ты не просто придурок, ты идиот с комплексом камикадзе. Ты бы сдох? А вот хер. — Занзас сел рывком, схватил Саваду за воротник, встряхнул и не выпустил даже тогда, когда от его рубашки потянуло паленым. — От того, что ты сдохнешь, никому легче не станет. Ты босс или тупая истеричка? Сдохнуть может любой дебил. Ты за каким хером принял Вонголу? Чтобы сдохнуть за кого-то и бросить остальных? Ты — ничто, Савада. Ничто, ясно тебе? Но у тебя есть она. И ты не можешь так просто взять и сунуть башку в петлю. Игры твои хреновы знаешь у меня где? Хорошо, что ты влез в эту машину и я тебя не видел, иначе просто придушил бы на месте. За кольца и за все остальное. 

— Придушил бы, — согласился Савада, — и что? Спас бы этим Вонголу? Хотя теперь… я, выходит, тоже ее не спас. А как было здорово поверить в победу.

— Ты не Вонголу спасал, — рыкнул Занзас, сильнее сжимая пальцы. — Ты свои хреновы принципы спасал и продолжаешь выебываться, когда надо тупо поднять задницу и идти против вендиче. Игры, сдохнуть, нет смысла. Слышал бы ты себя! Я не босс, мне спасать нечего, кроме собственной шкуры, поэтому я просто беру и убиваю. — Руку свело болью, пламя не хотело униматься. Занзас стиснул зубы и отстранился, потряс головой. — К черту. Все равно ни хрена не поймешь.

Савада молчал, и это было хорошо. Потому что в ушах ревело пламя, а внутри все клокотало от злости. Бессильная ярость — хуже не придумаешь. Когда остается только огрызаться вместо того, чтобы вцепиться мертвой хваткой в горло. Не Саваде — он просто неудачно подвернулся. Вылез со своей моралью и теорией безысходности, встряхнул внутри то, что Занзас предпочитал держать неприкосновенным. И огреб. 

Занзас выдохнул и поднял голову. Савада преувеличенно аккуратно поправлял рубашку. Слез с кровати, подобрал рюкзак. Сказал, не оборачиваясь:

— Пойдем. 

И вышел. Занзас посмотрел на часы. Времени было навалом. Но если не торопиться, к выходу из подземелий они должны были добраться как раз вовремя. 


	9. В дороге случается всякое

  
Такого бешенства Цуна не испытывал очень давно. Ледяная острая ярость рвалась наружу, и скрутить ее стоило слишком больших усилий. Если бы не предстоящий бой, он не стал бы сдерживаться.

Но все равно ничего бы не доказал. Глупо оправдываться, когда считаешь себя правым. В конце концов, у него за спиной десять лет общения с Занзасом — хрупкого мира, напоминающего танцы на канате над пропастью. Неужели он думал, что несколько дней могут что-то изменить?

Выходит, думал.

Что ж, по крайней мере, ему не привыкать держать лицо перед Занзасом. Вернуться к прежней линии поведения получилось почти автоматически. Вот только раньше внешнее спокойствие давалось проще, не отзывалось едкой горечью во рту и мучительным напряжением, избавиться от которого можно лишь одним способом — ударить.

Цуна невесело усмехнулся. Сутки в пути, а потом — Вендикаре, и выплескивай ярость, сколько пожелаешь, бей, чем сильней, тем лучше. Все на пользу дела. А пока топай молча по подземельям вслед за Занзасом и не думай о том, что зря позволил себе откровенность. Что должен был предусмотреть. Что Занзас никогда не одобрил ни одного его решения совсем не из ревности к Вонголе, что у него тоже принципы, а когда идет принцип на принцип, на компромисс и понимание надеяться нечего.

Не хватало ребят. Гокудеры, Ямамото — они бы поняли, они всегда понимали. Но, едва подумав о них, Цуна тут же вспомнил Занзасово «сможешь, или это сделаю я». А потом — вчерашнюю тренировку, то, как старались ребята не задеть его своим пламенем, и как их передергивало от пламени Цуны. И как Гокудера смотрел виновато, а Ямамото все пытался улыбнуться, будто ничего страшного не происходит. Цуна не знал, как темное пламя меняет обычных людей, может, и в самом деле превращает в монстров. Но ни его ребята, ни Сквало с Луссурией, ни Орегано не изменились. Убить только за пламя? Злость на Занзаса всколыхнулась с новой силой, заколола жаром пальцы. Цуна сжал кулаки: какого черта? Занзас и раньше доводил его до бешенства, едва ли не при каждой встрече, и никогда не было так тяжело держать себя в руках. Босс не должен срываться на своих людей. Занзас пусть срывается, он не босс, ему можно.

А босс должен защищать своих до последнего, любыми методами. Если Занзасу это не нравится, пусть катится к черту. Вместе со своим «выебываешься» и «ни хрена не поймешь». Было бы что понимать. Давно все понял, за десять-то лет.

Узкий ход упирался в тяжелую дверь, слегка тронутую ржавчиной. Пока Занзас возился с запорами, Цуна прислушался к себе. Злость никуда не делась, бурлила внутри горячей лавой, взрывалась острыми ледяными гранями, дергала, зудела и ныла. Хорошо, что Занзас молчал. Было бы идеальным, чтобы молчал и дальше.

Они оказались где-то на окраине Палермо. Занзас огляделся и пошел к едва различимому в темноте под деревьями джипу. Проверил багажник и сел за руль. Цуна подавил желание завалиться на заднее сиденье и заснуть, или хотя бы сделать вид, что спит. Пока один за рулем, второй должен быть готов драться, а внутренний разлад придется засунуть куда подальше. Зашвырнул рюкзак назад, надел очки Верде и сел рядом с Занзасом. Поерзал, пытаясь вытянуть ноги и хоть немного расслабиться. Чужая злость давила, провоцировала на отпор, звала ударить. Цуна несколько раз сжал и разжал кулаки. Ему ведь не привыкать, верно? Занзас в ярости — не бог весть какая новость, раньше справлялись, справимся и теперь.

После нескольких резких поворотов Занзас вырулил на трассу, прибавил скорость. Темнота вокруг была спокойной, ни следа чужого пламени.

Мотор гудел, Занзас молчал. Расслабиться не получалось, но бешенство отступало перед необходимостью смотреть вокруг и не терять бдительности. А еще — перед осознанием того простого факта, что завтра им придется сражаться вместе и, может быть, вместе погибнуть. В бою Цуна доверял Занзасу полностью, а глобальные разногласия могли подождать. Надо только пережить эти сутки, не сорвавшись снова в безнадежный спор.

Рассвет застал их на вершине холма над морем. Резко посветлело в очках, и Цуна стянул их, недовольно поморщившись. В глаза ударило синевой. Чистое лазурное море, чистое, насыщенно голубое небо. Несколько прекрасных мгновений — а потом джип свернул, и мир стал серым и пыльным, словно пеплом подернутым.

Занзас ткнул в приемник. Из динамика послышался надрывный хрип, на другом канале шуршало и лязгало, на третьем была просто тишина, оглушающая и бесконечная. Когда на четвертом вдруг громко и очень знакомо завыло, Занзас выругался и вырубил все.  
Нервы у него явно были на пределе.

Плохо.

Сейчас бы помогла хоть какая мелкая стычка, но дорога оставалась пустой. Где ходят эти зомби, когда они нужны? Цуна невольно усмехнулся дурацкой мысли. Не нужны они. Чем меньше шума, тем лучше.

Вдоль дороги проносились, смазываясь в серую полосу, кривые чахлые деревья, с одной стороны равнина сменилась обрывистыми холмами, с другой синими лоскутами мелькало море. Занзас гнал, как будто хотел выплеснуть в скорости все раздражение. Тоже выход, конечно.

Солнце начало припекать. Цуна перегнулся назад, достал из рюкзака бутылку воды. Сделал несколько глотков и протянул Занзасу. Понял вдруг, что проголодался. Спросил:

— Есть будешь?

— Да, — сказал тот почти спокойно. Пил, не отрывая взгляда от пустой дороги, жадно, как будто заливал пламя внутри. Может, так и было.

— Держи, — Цуна развернул приготовленный Орегано сверток с едой и протянул Занзасу бутерброд. Толстый кусок мяса был обильно полит острым соусом и присыпан кусочками соленых оливок.

Занзас взял. Жевал, удерживая руль одной рукой, хмурился, но, кажется, постепенно успокаивался. 

— Еще давай, — сказал, доев, протянул руку и требовательно подергал пальцами. — До Мессины без остановок. Дальше — посмотрим.

Цуна передал ему еще бутерброд, откусил от своего и развернул карту. В Мессине ждал паром на материк. Самое опасное место в их пути — единственное, которое не объехать. Чем скорей они оставят переправу позади, тем лучше.

«В крайнем случае — полетаем», — хмыкнул и едва не закашлялся, поперхнувшись. Торопливо запил. Занзас дожевал, взял у него бутылку, допил и швырнул на заднее сиденье.

Дорога все так же была пуста, но теперь Цуну тревожило не глухое раздражение Занзаса, а возможный заслон впереди. Он отследил по карте оставшийся путь — с такой скоростью они будут там где-то через полчаса. Ждать неприятностей можно было начинать прямо сейчас.

***

К докам Занзас выехал с объездной, даже краем не захватив город. Они обгоняли рассчитанное время на несколько часов, можно было бы сбавить скорость и осознанно нарваться на встречу с местными зомби — размяться и сбросить напряжение, но кто-то будто подгонял, подхлестывал в спину. Занзас поехал бы еще быстрее, если бы не подозревал, что тогда их вынесет с дороги на ближайшем повороте. Разбиться наверняка не разобьются, но покалечат машину и потеряют время.

Савада сидел с сосредоточенной рожей и картой на коленях. Дергался — Занзасу даже смотреть на него не надо было, чтобы понять. Он и не смотрел от самого Палермо. И рта не открывал. Савада молчал тоже. И это молчание бесило не хуже недавнего спора, потому что, в отличие от него, было неправильным. Сейчас стало легче — то ли жратва повлияла, то ли просто перегорело, но мысли текли спокойнее, и изжарить всех, кто подвернется под руку, не хотелось. Но чем ближе подступало море, тем поганей становилось на душе.

Джип на съезде к заброшенному причалу трясло так, что Занзас едва не вышиб башкой крышу. Савада вцепился в дверцу. А из-под колес летели галька и крупные камни. Паром стоял на месте, и даже трап опущен, въехать можно хоть сейчас, но Занзас затормозил и теперь, прищурившись, всмотрелся в неповоротливое корыто. Что-то беспокоило. И дело было даже не в пламени ночи, которое Занзас чуял отчетливо — как минимум половина Варии переправлялась здесь же, неудивительно, что наследили — а в гнетущем мерзком ощущении, от которого никак не получалось отвязаться. И еще напрягало, что никто не выходит навстречу. Не ждали так рано?

Он вытащил пистолеты, обернулся к Саваде.

— Чувствуешь?

Тот молча натянул перчатки.

Из машины Занзас вышел первым. Не собирался тянуть кота за яйца. И пригибаться, ползти на пузе или еще как-нибудь кочевряжиться — тоже не собирался. Если кто-то здесь хотел напасть — Занзас был не против. Но никто не нападал.

На труп он наткнулся, когда шагнул на палубу. Зомби лежал на животе. Занзас подцепил его носком ботинка, перевернул. Голова не отвалилась чудом — держалась на честном слове. Блестели на солнце переломленные белые позвонки, торчала трахея и ссохшаяся трубка пищевода. Занзас присел на корточки, посмотрел в теперь уже окончательно мертвое лицо. Один из своих. 

Подошел Савада, встал рядом.

Занзас сунул руку под форменную варийскую куртку, почти новую — где придурок ее только откопал? 

— Башку ему явно отрывали. Очень быстро. Оружие на месте.

— Пойду посмотрю, что внизу, — сказал Савада.

Занзас кивнул и отправился исследовать палубу. Паром был небольшим, так, частная лоханка на несколько машин и пару десятков мест, обойти его хватило нескольких минут. Совсем скоро понял, что нападения ждать неоткуда — кроме них с Савадой здесь не было ни души, ни мертвой, ни живой. Занзас не чувствовал чужого присутствия, только чужое пламя, и хрен разберешь, кому оно принадлежит — врагам или Варии. 

Пока ходил, наткнулся еще на два трупа. У одного башки не было вообще — видимо, улетела в воду, тело лежало у самого борта. Второй был похож на первого как брат-близнец. Но вот странность — ни у одного из зомби не было пламени. Видимо, оно исчезало вместе с окончательной смертью. А может, те, кто здесь порезвился, выжрали все до капли. 

Савада появился, когда Занзас ненавидящим взглядом сверлил панель управления с кучей кнопок и рычагов. Как водить это корыто, он не представлял. Яхту — еще куда ни шло, но не паром. 

— Ну что там? 

— Двое в машинном отделении, механики, наверное. Их убили не вендиче. Головы свернуты, драки не было, все быстро. — Савада не рассказывал — докладывал, четко и сухо. Занзас приподнял бровь и обернулся. Так с ним разговаривали разве что новобранцы, правда, при этом тряслись от страха. Савада не трясся, смотрел спокойно.

— Умеешь водить паромы?

— Откуда бы? Могу на буксир взять.

— Чтобы на твое пламя, как мухи на мед, слетелись все вендиче в округе и за ее пределами? Ладно, разберемся. Если не затонем и не взорвемся, доплывем. Загоняй машину.

Савада не спорил — молча вышел, а Занзас опустился в кресло, закрыл глаза и досчитал до трех — на большее терпения не хватило. Сначала надо заставить паром плыть, со всем остальным, в том числе с Савадой, можно разобраться и позже.

Ладонь уверенно легла на штурвал — это было легко, он оказался похож одновременно и на рычаг переключения скоростей, и на джойстик от игровой приставки. А дальше началась разведка боем. С воспоминаниями об уроках вождения яхты в четырнадцать, о давней миссии на сраном сухогрузе, капитан которого подрабатывал наркокурьером, и даже о затеянных как-то по пьяни гонках на катерах.

После затяжной серии практических занятий Занзас взмок, устал материться, но все-таки завел хреновину. Под ногами гудело и вибрировало, корпус потряхивало. Савада, по всем подсчетам, уже должен был десять раз заехать в грузовой отсек, и Занзас, еще раз взглянув на шкалу горючего, перекрыл все подозрительные входы и наконец отчалил от берега. Паром закачался дебильным поплавком, Занзас выругался, развернулся к волне носом и прибавил скорость.

Кажется, это было правильно.

Куда плыть, он представлял смутно, но решил, что мимо материка в любом случае не промахнется. Да и навигатор торчал прямо перед носом.

Занзас вытер ладонью мокрый лоб и долбанул по панели кулаком. Сказал зло и радостно: 

— Плывем, блядь! — И с облегчением развалился в кресле. 

Когда берег отдалился и паром более-менее уверенно лег на курс, в рубку вернулся Савада. 

— Сквало на связь выходил. Ему не отвечала охрана парома, он хотел тебя предупредить, что тут какая-то лажа. И сказал, здесь есть автопилот.

— А где, сказал? — спросил Занзас. После победы над корытом даже злиться было лень, тем более опять разбираться с кнопками. — Если нет, пусть идет в жопу со своими советами. Он в курсе, что это не вендиче?

— Нет, — коротко ответил Савада. — То есть, не сказал и не в курсе. У них все по плану, без происшествий.

— Мусор, — Занзас повернул голову, этот странный тон начинал доставать. Прищурился. Сказал мягко: — Ты случайно не заболел? 

— С чего бы? 

— Да так. Но если будешь продолжать в том же духе, до Вендикаре не доедем. Бесит.

— Да тебя все бесит, — тут же вспыхнул Савада. Как будто спичку к пороху поднесли. — Может, это ты случайно заболел, а? Поискать в аптечке успокоительное? — И замолчал, аж желваки на морде заходили, так старался сдержаться. 

Занзас выпустил штурвал, поднялся. Шагнул ближе. Смотрел сверху вниз, вглядывался в почти спокойные глаза. Савада схлопнулся, как долбанная ракушка, и пойди догадайся, что там внутри бурлит и полыхает.

— Я таким родился, меня лечить поздно. Но какого хрена ты тут творишь, объясни-ка мне по буквам. 

— Нервы твои берегу, — зло ответил тот. — Не даю повода для взрывов.

— В гробу я видел твое самопожертвование, ясно? — рявкнул Занзас, встряхивая придурка за плечи. — Других береги, раз так неймется. Не меня. Есть что сказать, говори, а не строй из себя хрен знает что. 

— Отвали, — Савада дернулся. — Какое еще самопожертвование? Можешь считать, что я берегу себя от твоих взрывов — так легче?

— Не легче. Потому что врать ты может и научился, но не мне.

Савада посмотрел серьезно. 

— Врать тебе я никогда не учился, я своим не лгу. Но за те десять лет, что мы с тобой вынуждены были общаться, я очень хорошо научился не говорить тебе лишнего. Сегодня наговорил, это было моей ошибкой. — Он вдруг горячо покраснел, зачастил, почти срываясь на крик: — Ты… Я думал, тебе можно все сказать, должен же ты понимать, ты сам видишь, что творится! И тебе тоже не все равно! Я же знаю. Так какого хрена ты…

Дальше Занзас не слушал — все стало ясно, не понял только, почему Савада краснел так, будто не обвинял, а признавался в чем-то постыдном. Но сейчас было не до этого. Хотелось другого: выбить дурь из лохматой башки, доказать придурку, что его глупая правда вместе с его тупыми идеями всеобщего спасения — не стоит ничего, даже секунды в этом поганом мире, потому что есть вещи гораздо важнее и реальнее. Но еще больше хотелось целовать — яростно, жестко, вжимая в стену, потому что так уходило сосущее напряжение, так заканчивались идиотские доклады по форме и так медленно и неохотно поддавались створки чертовой ракушки. Вонгола, мать твою. Наследственность.

Занзас держал крепко, надежно, чтобы не вырвался и не вздумал рыпаться. Просунул колено между бедер, потянул за волосы, настойчиво проталкиваясь языком в рот. Глаза у Савады стали совсем ошалевшие, растерянные. А потом все затянуло оранжевым пламенем. И Занзас с удивлением понял, что это его собственное небо. Не яростное, не обжигающее, ласковое, мать твою, не поверил бы, если б не видел.

***

Отпустило так резко, будто щелкнул невидимый выключатель — не то в голове, где ярилась острыми гранями внезапная боль и обида, не то в груди, где болело, щемило и ныло тем сильней, чем жестче Цуна держал себя в руках. Одно только было плохо — вот теперь он точно перестал Занзаса понимать. Зато осознал важное — что готов принять его таким, какой он есть, со всеми закидонами, выбрыками, всплесками ярости, с его убийственным пониманием заботы и ответственности — всего, полностью. Если выживут, будет время разобраться, кому что не так. Уж как-нибудь получится договориться.

Мягкое пламя обнимало его, чужое, но не опасное, ласковое. В Занзасе ласки не было — сжал волосы в кулаке, стиснул — не пошевелиться, целовал так же яростно, как, наверное, бил бы. Будто срывал сейчас все давившее с ночи напряжение, будто пытался одним махом высказать все недоговоренное. Исключительно нецензурно.

Это успокаивало. Когда вдруг Саваду Цунаёши начал успокаивать Занзас? Бред, кому скажи, не поверят. Он даже на поцелуй не мог ответить — сил не осталось. Просто впитывал это пламя — и Занзаса.

— Живой? — спросил тот, все еще удерживая в руках. Голос у него был на удивление спокойный, взгляд — изучающий. Как будто он и правда выплеснул лишнее. — Дышишь? Соображаешь? В морду дашь?

— Хочешь в морду? — вяло поддел его Цуна. Пол качался под ногами.

— Не дашь, — кивнул Занзас. — А зря, я бы посмотрел. Мусор, если хочешь ударить, бей сразу, а не ходи с постной рожей. Толку будет больше.

«Учту», — хотел ответить Цуна, но тут качнуло так, что он чуть не полетел кувырком через всю рубку. Ухватился за Занзаса — тот, словно в ответ, сильнее сжал руки. Взгляд уперся в панель управления — что-то там мигало, явно требуя внимания.

— Занзас, — Цуна шевельнулся, невольно прижимаясь крепче вместо того, чтобы отстраниться. — Или найди все-таки автопилот, или вернись к рулю. Лучше автопилот.

— Тупое корыто, — бросил Занзас и отошел. Нахмурившись, посмотрел на навигатор. Склонился над панелью.

Цуна сел на пол, уперся затылком в стену. Похоже было, что до того держался только на злости, а теперь начали сказываться и бессонная ночь, и вчерашняя тренировка, и поездка к Верде — все сразу. Зевнул, сказал Занзасу в спину:

— Хочешь, у Сквало спрошу?

— Приплыли уже. Осталось причалить и не угробиться.

Цуна снова зевнул, пробормотал:

— Тогда хорошо.

Паром вздрогнул всем корпусом, затрясся и замер. Занзас ругнулся, снова включил двигатели и взялся за штурвал. Кажется, просто поворачивал. Паром не разгонялся, только внутри что-то натужно гудело. Освещение внезапно мигнуло всеми лампами и погасло. И снова стало тихо.

— Пошли, — сказал Занзас. — Я за машиной.

Первое, что увидел Цуна, поглядев на берег — лежавший у кромки прибоя безголовый труп. Не вариец и не вендиче, судя по остаткам одежды — обычная портовая шваль. Могли и свои походя прикончить, но способ убийства настораживал. Вокруг не было ни души, ласково плескали волны, едва разбавляя мирную тишину, и где-то совсем недалеко ощущалась давящая аура темного пламени, мощная, почти как у Гокудеры.

Цуна надел перчатки. Из-за спины окликнул Занзас:

— Заснул, мусор?

— Засада, — не оглядываясь, объяснил Цуна. — Наверное, те же, кто наших на пароме убил.

— Они что, крылья отрастили? Или вплавь? Разберись, я скоро. 

Направление определялось легко — после тренировки с ребятами Цуна чувствовал темное пламя даже слишком отчетливо. Мелькнула мысль подойти пешком, но тут же вспомнились убитые варийцы, и Цуна взлетел. Остаться без головы желания не было — не сейчас.

Две окутанных черным пламенем фигуры метнулись от пакгауза к пакгаузу, держась в тени. Цуну они не видели, подбирались к парому. Двигались так быстро, что глаз не успевал уловить. Цуна ударил пламенем на опережение, подлетел ближе и тут же ударил снова: один из врагов корчился, охваченный пламенем неба, зато второй каким-то чудом остался невредим. Он мелькал почти так же быстро, как вендиче, пропадая и появляясь, уходя из-под огня, но почему-то не убегал и не нападал. Крутился возле погибающего товарища. И вдруг прыгнул. Цуна замер, с изумлением наблюдая, как один из врагов вцепился в другого, как покатилась по опаленному бетону голова, похожая на небрежно обтянутый темной упаковочной бумагой череп. Как черное пламя перетекло от жертвы к убийце, сделав его ауру еще мощнее. Две фигуры замерли, слившись — один пил другого, высасывал, как паук муху. Цуна ударил всей мощью. Ревущий сгусток пламени врезался в бетон и схлынул, оставив оплавленную воронку.

Занзас затормозил внизу, высунулся из окна, полюбовался на дыру в асфальте и махнул рукой — «спускайся».

Цуна почти влетел на переднее сиденье, мотнул головой влево:

— Там еще есть. Или стая, или один, но такой же мощный, как эти.

— Ясно, — Занзас рванул с места, повернул вправо. — Что за хрень, ты понял?

— Эволюция, — Цуна передернулся, вспомнив пожирающих друг друга мертвецов. — Хищники.

— Заебись.

Джип подпрыгивал на неровной дороге — Занзас вел, не сбавляя скорости, объезжая ржавые остовы барж, полуразрушенные пакгаузы, изъеденные ржавчиной контейнеры. Похоже было, что в эту часть порта зомби не забредали, лишь однажды мелькнул в развалинах тонкий силуэт и тут же скрылся.

Только когда порт остался позади, Цуна смог выдохнуть. Обмяк на сиденье, съехав вниз, посмотрел на обтянутые перчатками руки. Ладоням было жарко, пламя билось в них, будто давая понять, что расслабляться нельзя, что в любой миг снова придется драться.

— Ты был прав. Если наши превратятся в такое… Лучше убить сразу.

— Я всегда прав, — криво усмехнулся Занзас, — а ты все веришь в розовых слонов. Они уже не живые, мусор. Уже жрут пламя и считают, что это нормально. Если допрут, что чем больше пламени, тем больше силы, перегрызут друг друга только так. Не знаю, как твои, но моим убить — раз плюнуть. Пока еще различают, кто свой, кто чужой, но хрен знает, надолго ли это. Посмотри карту, сто лет не мотался через всю Италию. Надо ехать самой короткой и самой незаметной дорогой. Свяжемся с этими недоносками — застрянем надолго.

Цуна развернул карту, прослеживал пальцем серые нитки дорог, а сам все пытался отловить смутно беспокоившую мысль — даже не мысль, а так, неправильность.

— Занзас… Они ведь все сюда мотались. Мои, твои.

— И что?

— В Палермо таких... ну, хищников, нет. Черт, Занзас, мне не нравятся эти мысли. Или чем ближе к Вендикаре, тем сильней пламя у зомби, потому что там его источник. Или Палермо вычистили твои. Если прикинуть уровень пламени...

— Вычистили, — подтвердил Занзас. — Но не до конца. И так, как эти, они не умеют — ты сам видел в бою с вендиче. Конечно, они жрут тех, кого поймают, иначе сдохли бы давно, но размах не тот. Я считаю, что пока у их гребаной жизни есть смысл, который связывает их с нормальной, прошлой жизнью, они не теряют мозги и не дичают окончательно. А вот когда вся цель сведется к «убить» и «пожрать»... И после Вендикаре, если они добьются своего, им грозит именно это, мусор. 

Цуна не сразу решился заговорить. Но мысль, оформившись окончательно, рвалась наружу, и Занзас должен был знать о его подозрениях — а ему важно было услышать, что тот на них ответит.

— Я боюсь, что все еще хуже. Гокудера хочет вытащить меня, Сквало тебя, это ясно. А чего хотят вендиче? Зачем они атаковали вашу базу, если не знали о наших планах и если Вендикаре все равно неприступна? Знаешь, как это называется? Война за продовольственную базу. И если я правильно тебя понял, ты совсем не уверен, что всем твоим, до последнего рядового, в Вендикаре нужен именно ты, а не дармовое пламя пожрать. И еще вопрос, почему нас не предупредили об этих тварях? Не подумали? Я не верю, что специально промолчали. Значит, не подумали, значит, для них это уже привычно настолько, что не стоит лишних слов, понимаешь?

— Еще бы не понять. — Занзас сжал руль так, что побелели костяшки. — Но я уверен, что об этих тварях знали не все. Сквало не оставил бы паром на охранников, которые не представляют, с чем могут столкнуться. А они явно не представляли. Значит, он был уверен, что они справятся. Кто был последним в Вендикаре? Твои, мусор. И они не могли не видеть, что тут творится. 

— На них два раза напали на обратном пути. Черт, черт! Не вижу связи, но чувствую, что есть, — Цуна запустил пальцы в волосы, подергал, как будто невнятная мысль могла от этого проявиться.

— На них напали вендиче, не эти. Не сходится. Если только это не одно и то же. Насколько я знаю, вендиче не так уж много, они могли обеспечить себе маленькую армию. За дармовую жратву. Пламени у них — сам видел — немерено. 

— С теми вендиче в засаде были зомби, — вспомнил Цуна. — Может, как раз такие… хищники.

— Откармливали, — кивнул Занзас. — Сам прикинь, сколько мелкой швали нужно сожрать до такого уровня. А тут сразу сильные. Прокачка.

Так, пожалуй, все и правда сходилось. И засада, и невероятная мощь, и… Цуна застонал от внезапного понимания: и даже убийственно сильная аура Гокудеры. Если он считает, что для освобождения босса понадобится вся доступная сила, он не постесняется взять эту силу у врагов. — Черт. Меня тошнит.

— Поблюй в пакет, — посоветовал Занзас. — Мусор, они еще нормальные, они все еще твои хранители. Даже если отрывают башки и жрут. Ты бы тоже жрал, если б пришлось.

Цуна слепо нашарил бутылку с водой, стиснул в руках.

— Гокудера. Сквало. Луссурия. Бельфегор. По крайней мере эти, а скорее всего и остальные твои офицеры добывали себе силу именно так. В этом мире пламя вместо золота, нефти и патронов. Единая валюта. У них тут охотничьи угодья, Занзас, — Цуна с удивлением услышал собственный хриплый смех. — Вендиче охотятся на нашей территории, а наши у них. Вот и вся политика.

— До Вендикаре еще как до луны раком. Это не их территория. Это наша территория. Конечно, они тут охотятся, а ты думал, сидят на диете? Мы убиваем и жрем свиней, коров, еще какую-нибудь хрень. У них другое меню — никакой разницы, если подумать. Но вот то, что вендиче со своими выкормышами полезли сюда, это уже херня. Сквало не протянул бы еще месяц до штурма. Им надо не только нас спасти, но еще и свои стада. — Занзас обернулся. — Передел власти, вот как это называется, мусор.

Цуна молча кивнул. Отвинтил крышку, сделал глоток. Теплая вода как будто застряла на полпути к желудку. «Еще немного, — зло подумал Цуна, — и правда придется блевать в пакет». Обхватил себя руками, задышал медленно, сглотнул. Посмотрел в расстеленную на коленях карту, не сразу сообразив, что это и зачем. Спохватился:

— Дорога! Вот, смотри.

Занзас покосился на карту, кивнул.

— Козенца, Неаполь. Потом из Рима на Милан. Если гнать, к ночи доберемся до Лугано, а там уже рядом, через горы. 

— Успеваем? — уточнил Цуна. — Хорошо.

Поглядел вперед, по сторонам — дорога здесь сохранилась отлично, и вокруг был пусто, наверняка все местные зомби прячутся по развалинам.

— Можешь остановить ненадолго?

— Зачем? Блевать вроде расхотел, — Занзас резко затормозил на обочине.

Цуна вывалился из машины, прислонился к нагретому солнцем боку. Вдохнул глубоко, всей грудью. Пахло затхлой, мертвой пылью. Мерзко и противно. Подумал, что стоило бы окунуться в море хоть раз — может, хоть оно осталось прежним. Сел обратно, захлопнул дверцу и уткнулся лбом Занзасу в плечо. Вот уж кто точно был живым и умирать не собирался. И пах правильно.

— Что это было? — спросил тот. Прижал к себе знакомо, крепко. Спросил подозрительно: — Мусор, ты меня нюхаешь, что ли?

Цуна вздохнул так глубоко, что голова закружилась. Пробормотал, чувствуя, как губы дрожат в глупой улыбке:

— Ага. Нюхаю.

— Ну охуеть. И как, трупом еще не пахну?

— Живым пахнешь, — Цуна выпрямился, поглядел ему в лицо. Повторил: — Живой.

Занзас молчал. Просто смотрел, не делая попыток сократить расстояние. А в глазах плавилось алое, жаркое. Он моргнул, и радужка стремительно потемнела. Спросил хрипло:

— Поехали?

— Да, — ответил Цуна. И уже после, через несколько минут, когда джип разогнался, кажется, до второй космической, добавил то, что с самого начала просилось на язык: — Спасибо.

Непонятно к чему и за что, наверняка глупо, но ему это было нужно. Остановка, несколько минут по-настоящему дружеской близости, ощущение понимания.

— Можешь нюхать сколько влезет, — усмехнулся Занзас. — Но не благодари так часто, а то привыкну.

***

Савада дрых от самого Рима. Держался долго, ерзал, пил, шуршал картой, отключался не секунду и тут же вздрагивал, встряхивался и снова таращился на дорогу. В конце концов Занзас велел придурку прекратить страдать фигней и спать уже. Тот еще поборолся, начал втолковывать что-то про зомби и про «если вдруг...» На случай «вдруг» Занзас обещал разбудить, и он наконец утихомирился. Вырубился сразу, как закрыл глаза.

За это время Занзас успел устать от тишины — в ней было слишком много мыслей. Мутных, поганых, от которых несло тухлятиной и мертвечиной. Спать нельзя, отвлечь некому — оставалось только жевать бесконечные бутерброды и пялиться на пустую дорогу. Он точно помнил, что видел в багажнике виски, но напиться сейчас было плохой идеей, и Занзас терпел аж до самого Лугано. На выезде из города, уже на закате, наконец остановил машину. Долго, с наслаждением потягивался, разминая затекшую спину, заправлял бак, смотрел на подступающие горы, курил и жадно глотал виски. 

Вендикаре забралась высоко, в снежные перевалы — отсюда было не видно, но казалось, что пламенем воняет уже здесь. Подумалось, что если Савада прав, и там источник пламени, то надо запастись терпением, потому что чем ближе, тем сложнее будет сдерживаться. Тащиться на машине и прятаться надоело до чертиков. Хотелось взлететь и ринуться вперед прямо сейчас, чтобы поскорее со всем разобраться, а не гадать, чем закончится эта хренова война, кто кого сожрет и кого кому придется убивать.

Потом решил, что Савада должен был уже отоспаться на сутки вперед, и хлопнул ладонью по его окну. 

— Вылезай. Перекур десять минут, потом полезем в горы.

Тот вывалился сонный и встрепанный, потаращился вокруг, поежился и полез в рюкзак. Натянул свитер, куртку, вздохнул: 

— Горячего бы.

Занзас повел плечами. Было прохладно, но не больше. 

— Мы до снега еще не доехали, а ты уже как на северном полюсе. Посмотри в багажнике, там был термос. — И добавил, отхлебнув еще: — Но я горячее.

Савада открыл рот, закрыл, моргнул. И вдруг шагнул ближе, обхватил, прижался весь. Пробормотал в шею:

— Я за комплексные меры.

Так и стояли, как два дебила. Посреди заброшенной заправки, недалеко от газона с пыльной полудохлой травой. За спиной лежал еще один мертвый город, а в лицо ветер с гор швырял тяжелый, раздражающий запах чужого пламени. Занзас морщился, пил, стискивал одной рукой Саваду и пытался понять, кому же они так удачно прищемили хвост, что оба оказались в этом проклятом мире. Общих врагов у них не было. Разве что Джессо, но тот благополучно сдох, даже перьев не осталось. Остальные — так, ерунда, смотреть не на что, рядовые заказы, ради которых Занзас и не подумал бы отрывать задницу от кресла. Савада из кожи вон лез, чтобы уменьшить количество трупов вокруг себя — к Варии за помощью он почти не обращался. 

— Виски будешь? — спросил Занзас. — Оно впишется в любой комплекс.

Савада взял бутылку, сделал несколько глотков и прижался снова, длинно выдохнул, задевая шею губами. Стало гораздо жарче, чем нужно. Занзас пошевелился. Возбуждение накатывало медленно, ползло мурашками по спине и отдавалось легкой пульсацией в паху. 

— Виски, ты и термос, — пробормотал Савада. 

— Жадный мусор, — одобрил Занзас. — Не жирно будет?

— В самый раз, — уверенно отозвался тот. И уже откровенно потянулся к губам.

Теперь не стоял, как бревно — пер вперед сам, как будто собирался наверстать упущенное на пароме. Занзас не возражал. Савада в раже нравился ему гораздо больше, чем в модусе замороженного праведника. Он был почти как Савада в гипере, только без пламени и со стояком. Занзас позволял себя целовать и целовал в ответ, подумал отстраненно, что пора бы двигать отсюда, но плюнул, толкнул Саваду к машине, расстегнул брюки и сунул руку ему в трусы. 

В ладонь уперлась влажная головка. Савада застонал, подался навстречу и упустил бутылку — та прокатилась по капоту и грохнулась на асфальт. Разлетелась вдребезги. К запаху бензина добавился виски — та еще смесь. Занзас втягивал ее ноздрями жадно, аж голову вело. Савада обнимал одной рукой за шею, второй опирался о капот, вколачиваясь в кулак быстро и резко. Кусал губы и, не отрываясь, смотрел в глаза. Слишком откровенно, как будто распахивался до внутренностей. Занзас давил ему на грудь до тех пор, пока он не оказался спиной на капоте. Куртка задралась, Занзас скользнул взглядом по оголившемуся животу, по выступающим тазовым костям над поясом сползших штанов. Сглотнул, навис сверху, сказал: «Ори», — и заткнул рот проверенным способом. Дрочил быстро, как себе, мял в горсти яйца, пережимал вену под уздечкой, чувствовал — все кончится быстро.

Савада дышал неровно и шумно — стонал в рот, мычал, целовал яростно, вминаясь губами в губы. Ерзал и дергался, будто мало ему было. 

Когда на кулак брызнула сперма, Занзас не остановился, только крепче сжал пальцы, вытягивая все до капли. А Савада почти висел на нем, дрожал, смотрел мутно и счастливо.  
Занзас медленно выпрямился и только теперь с сожалением взглянул на осколки бутылки. Виски бы сейчас не помешал. Яйца ныли. Стояк был болезненным и сильным, но дрочить не хотелось, хотелось трахаться. Он вытащил из бардачка салфетки, вытер руку, остальные отдал Саваде.

— Согрелся?

Тот дышал часто, со всхлипами, и смех получился каким-то рваным, но очень искренним. Умеет же.

— Еще как. А ты? 

Так и стоял со спущенными штанами, сжимал салфетки в кулаке, лыбился — разворачивай мордой в капот и трахай.

— А я бы не отказался от холодного душа, — сказал Занзас, обходя машину и забираясь на свое место. — Поехали, мусор. И штаны застегни, а то врежемся в первое же дерево.

Савада все-таки взял из багажника термос, и теперь на весь салон резко и бодряще пахло горячим кофе. И штаны, конечно, застегнул. Занзас покосился в его сторону и снова уставился на дорогу. Такое тесное соседство успокоению не способствовало, но до последнего перевала перед Вендикаре оставался еще приличный кусок пути, а он собирался добраться туда задолго до рассвета.

Дорога была пустой и спокойной. Занзас следил внимательно, прислушивался к ощущениям — казалось, что обязательно должны встретиться твари — если уж не стаи, то подбирающиеся к кормушке одиночки. Но странно — не было никого. Похоже, тактика Сквало по отвлечению внимания на себя работала. Когда окончательно стемнело, Занзас съехал с автобана и взял у Савады карту — дальше предстояло пробираться почти по бездорожью. Хорошо, что не долго: Занзас врубил дальний свет, но толку от него почти не было, джип подбрасывало на буераках, тропа петляла, огибая отроги — того и гляди свалишься под откос. 

На перевал взбирались долго. Мотор натужно рычал, машина буксовала, как будто чуяла впереди какую-то хрень. Занзас злился — он тоже чуял. Концентрация пламени ночи зашкаливала — оно лезло сквозь пазы в закупоренных наглухо окнах, забивалось в глотку знакомым запахом разложения и давило на плечи. Савада, который с самой заправки сидел с довольным видом, теперь помрачнел, озирался, вглядываясь в темень за окнами, напряженно молчал. 

Занзас в очередной раз крутанул руль, вписываясь в последний поворот, вырубил свет и встал, прижав джип боком к подножью горы. Оставалось километра три до входа в долину Вендикаре, и их ближе к рассвету предстояло пройти пешком. 

— Приехали.

— Приехали, — эхом повторил Савада. Развернулся, посмотрел в упор. В глубине глаз разгоралось оранжевое, яркое. — Сколько у нас времени?

— Часов пять, — Занзас заставил себя отвернуться, вытащил из бардачка сигареты, открыл дверь. Пламя хлынуло в салон, густое, вязкое, как плотный туман. Занзас скривился и выбрался наружу. — Пошли, осмотримся.

Пока курил и прикидывал кратчайший путь в долину, Савада честно осматривался — порыскал вокруг джипа, прошел вперед, взобрался вверх по склону. Темень стояла кромешная, Занзас нацепил очки и теперь любовался иллюминацией — Савада полыхал, как ведьма на костре, пламя неба взвивалось в нем и вокруг него, оранжевое, чистое, а со всех сторон подползала и клубилась белая муть, тянула липкие отростки. Только подобраться близко явно не могла. Боялась, зараза.

Занзас передернул плечами, полюбовался собственной, алой от пламени рукой, поводил ею в пламени ночи, с удовольствием наблюдая, как оно расползается на мелкие клочья, будто прогнившая тряпка.

— Все тихо. Странно даже, — сказал подошедший Савада.

— Странно, — согласился Занзас. План был неплох, но он не верил, что тот сработает до конца. Хоть кого-то вендиче обязаны были учуять или засечь, а уничтожать Варию им было бы выгоднее по частям, не дожидаясь, когда все группы объединятся. С другой стороны, если уроды уверены в своих силах, могли и подождать. Порадоваться обилию жратвы, которая сама лезет в пасть. — Но похоже, нас пока не засекли.

Савада кивнул, присел на капот.

— Значит, будем ждать?

— Лично я собираюсь спать, а у тебя есть выбор. — Занзас сунул очки обратно в карман, подошел ближе. Ночь, не окрашенная в цвета пламени, сразу снова стала темной, но смотреть на Саваду было не обязательно — он отлично чувствовался на ощупь. Шея с чуть выступающим кадыком, ключицы под задраенным воротом куртки, затылок, который удобно укладывался в ладонь, разомкнутые губы под подушечками пальцев. — Караулить мой сон или присоединиться.

— Я выспался, — губы дрогнули в улыбке, по пальцам скользнул кончик языка. — Кто-то же должен покараулить.

Пошевелился, зацепив коленом бедро.

— И правда, кто, если не ты? — Кожа у Савады была теплой, дыхание обжигало руку до запястья. Неудивительно — хрен замерзнешь, когда в тебе так полыхает и когда так вырядился. — Ответственное занятие как раз для Савады Цунаёши. Который готов пожертвовать теплом, комфортом и сном, чтобы сидеть на капоте, отгонять от меня мух и сторожить спятивших зомби. — Занзас склонился ниже, провел губами от основания шеи до уха, сказал тихо: — Вперед, мусор, я в тебя верю. Разбудишь в четыре. 

И пошел в машину. Дверь захлопнулась слишком громко. 

Занзас разложил кресло, вытянул ноги и расстегнул ширинку. Вздохнул с облегчением — молния адски давила на член, а Савада все еще дозревал снаружи.

Дозрел, правда, быстро. Ввалился внутрь, плюхнулся рядом, чуть не отдавив руку.

— Эй, я не говорил, что караулить — это сидеть на капоте!

Развернулся, навалившись всем телом сверху, прижался — рубашка Занзаса задралась, замок на куртке неприятно царапнул голый живот.

— Караулить, изображая одеяло — тоже...

Закончить Савада не дал — прихватил губами губы, толкнулся языком в рот. Целовал нагло, патлы его лезли в глаза, колено втиснулось между бедер, задевая мошонку — хрен поймешь, кто кого трахать собрался.

Такое нетерпение заводило, но на этот раз Занзас спешить не хотел. Кто его знает, что там будет — в Вендикаре и после. Куртка улетела под сиденье, свитер отправился туда же. Рубашку с него Занзас снимать не стал — сунул под нее руки, ощупывая ребра и позвоночник. Савада не унимался — елозил сверху, вылизывал рот, как будто наверстывал упущенное сразу за всю свою ущербную жизнь или просто тоже хотел оторваться напоследок. Занзас ухватил его за волосы, дернул назад, запрокидывая голову. Целовал напряженную шею, слизывал запах мыла и горьковато-сладкий какого-то лосьона. Савада вцепился в плечи, терся пахом, дышал открытым ртом, жадно, шумно. 

— Штаны, — сказал Занзас. 

Пока дотянул собственные до середины бедер, взмок и решил, что ебля в машине — тот еще аттракцион. Савада чуть не вынес приборную панель, заехав по ней ботинком, и чуть не своротил руль. А потом с размаху угодил макушкой в подбородок так, что аж в глазах потемнело, и заржал, ткнувшись лбом в плечо. 

— Блядь! — выдохнул Занзас, как следует затягивая его на себя. — Мусор, сломаешь мне челюсть — прикончу. — И добавил, сжимая его ягодицы: — Смазки нет.

— Блядь, — эхом отозвался Савада. Приподнялся на локте, глядя в лицо с какой-то обреченной жадностью. — Растянешь.

Занзас молча сунул пальцы ему в рот и сжал зубы — яйца свело болью. Савада облизывал и сосал быстро, скользил языком по перемычке, горячо щекотал фаланги, его член терся о живот, упирался головкой под ребра. Занзас убрал руку. Надавил подушечками на плотно сжатый сфинктер. Савада приподнялся, упираясь в плечи, медленно выдохнул, расслабляясь, и опять полез целоваться. 

Пальцы входили туго, Савада постанывал в рот, мелко дрожал, оседая ниже, и от всего этого плавились мозги. А еще от тесноты и неудобной позы и от мысли, что в любой момент могут появиться зомби или того лучше — вендиче, и они так и не успеют трахнуться. 

Савада сжимался, крутил задницей, не тормозил — тоже торопился. Занзас двигал рукой, проталкивался глубже, растягивал и чувствовал, как с каждой секундой тает терпение. Когда Савада выгнулся и вскрикнул, а мышцы покорно расступились, впуская третий палец, Занзас решил, что с них обоих — хватит. Облизал ладонь, провел по своему члену и положил руки Саваде на бедра.

— Давай.

Тот обхватил член у основания и насадился одним плавным движением, поерзал, замер, стиснув пальцы на плечах Занзаса, а потом начал двигаться. Быстро, резко, так что сразу стало ясно — у него дела с терпением обстояли не лучше. Занзас вскидывал бедра ему навстречу, взрыкивал, матерился, когда Савада сжимался весь — животом, задницей, всем телом — и подавался вверх до упора, почти соскальзывая с члена. Стискивал зубы, когда тот оказывался внизу и всхлипывал, запрокидывая голову, терся яйцами и промежностью. Трахался как в последний раз — даже разморозился ради такого случая. Неопытный, блядь, мусор. 

Когда Савада прикусил губу и сжал свой член, крышу снесло окончательно.

Занзас рванул его на себя, опрокидывая на грудь, обхватывая руками. Сказал:

— Рано. 

И начал трахать сам, короткими неглубокими толчками, оттягивая оргазм. В висках стучала кровь — отзывалась на каждое движение, под ребрами колотилось сердце, перед глазами расплывалось алое. Занзас балансировал на самом краю, задыхаясь от болезненного удовольствия. Савада стонал в ухо, прижимался потным виском, цеплял зубами шею. Его трясло, но он все еще держался — рука на члене не двигалась. Ждал, мать его, команды — и Занзасу это охренеть как нравилось. 

Подрочить Саваде он не успел. Только приподнял его задницу, вошел с размаху, глубоко и выдохнул короткое:

— Можно.

Савада вскрикнул, схватил обеими руками за плечи. В глазах полыхнуло нестерпимо рыжим, огненным, а он уже орал, выгибаясь и забрызгивая спермой. А потом упал на Занзаса, рвано всхлипывая и почему-то смеясь.

Занзас кончал долго. Внутренности снова и снова скручивало удовольствием, в ушах шумело. И несло куда-то, не то в отключку, не то прямиком в ад, потому что только там могло быть так жарко и охуенно. 

Он облизал губы, чувствуя себя выжатым, обмякшим и абсолютно спокойным. Спросил хрипло:

— Чего ржешь?

— Хорошо, — непонятно к чему выдал Савада.

— Хорошо, — согласился Занзас. — Только я теперь буду мочить вендиче весь заляпанный спермой. Хотя похуй.

— А я? — фыркнул Савада. Уткнулся лбом в плечо, снова то ли всхлипнул, то ли рассмеялся. Пробормотал: — Экстремальная подготовка к битве.

Потерся всем телом, обнял.

— Ты хоть без штанов. — Занзас шлепнул его по ягодице и переместил ладонь на влажную спину. — Кстати, как там мой руль? Цел?

— Что ему сделается, — беззаботно отозвался Савада. — Джип наверняка по спецзаказу собран. Крепкий. Уж если сиденье не сломалось…

— Если бы оно сломалось, мы бы сейчас валялись на земле — я спалил бы нахер эту кучу металлолома. — Занзас зевнул. — Мусор, так ты все-таки собираешься работать одеялом и охранять мой сон? 

— Ага, — Савада с явной неохотой приподнялся. — Но если ты подвинешься, я просто лягу рядом.

— Не влезешь, — Занзас поерзал — голая задница липла к обивке. — Дай оденусь, потом лежи. 

Савада приподнялся. Занзас натянул штаны, застегнулся и сдвинулся до упора.

— Все. Теперь не проспать бы, — сказал, снова зевая, — а то всех вендиче без нас положат.

Савада как-то умудрился улечься под бок, положил голову на плечо, опять чуть не вмазавшись затылком в челюсть. Прижался тесно, обхватил руками, почти наваливаясь сверху.

— Все-таки одеялом, — пробормотал Занзас. Ответа уже не услышал – заснул.


	10. Ответы

  
Несколько километров пешком по горному бездорожью — не увеселительная прогулка, конечно, но для них с Занзасом ничего такого уж сложного. Если бы не черное пламя, которого было здесь — немерено. Оно было разлито по долине Вендикаре вместо воздуха, и идти в нем было, как в густой и жгучей смоле. Каждый вдох давался с трудом, каждый выдох казался последним. Если бы не собственное пламя, они, наверное, отключились бы через несколько шагов.

Рассвет уже поднимался над горами, красил снежные вершины в золотой и розовый, но стоило надвинуть на глаза очки, и картинка подергивалась равномерным белым сиянием. Как будто темное пламя пропитало даже камни.

— Может, все-таки долетим? — предложил Цуна.

— Слабак, — задыхаясь, ответил Занзас. — Договорились пешком и скрытно, значит, топаем. 

Склон ухнул вниз, мелкое каменное крошево поехало под ногами. Цуна отпрыгнул, схватил Занзаса за руку:

— Не сюда. Выше обойдем.

— Ебаные горы. — Занзас взглянул так, будто Цуна лично был виноват во всех каверзах неверных горных тропинок. — Мусор, я начинаю думать, что в твоих словах была доля здравого смысла. Если навернемся на полдороге…

В этот момент ожил передатчик. Сквало со всей дури заорал в ухо, даже в голове зазвенело, зато и Занзас наверняка услышал.

— Эй, вы там где? Нас засекли! Они атакуют!

Занзас выхватил пистолеты и сорвался с места. Цуна команды не ждал, так что стартовали они одновременно, плечо в плечо. Поэтому Занзас должен был слышать и то, что Сквало орал дальше:

— Савада, скажи боссу, все херово! Слишком много пламени, у наших сносит крышу. Подождите пока, здесь вы ничем не поможете.

— Слышал? — спросил Цуна.

— Похер, — отозвался Занзас.

Впереди полыхало белым огнем так яростно, что глаза слезились. Цуна сдвинул очки на лоб. Теперь в сером зыбком сумраке, под залитыми рассветным солнцем снежными вершинами, клубилась тьма. Вспухала щупальцами, взвивалась смерчами, расплескивала в стороны неровные кляксы. Когда подлетели ближе, стало видно, как в этом месиве мелькает знакомое: акула Сквало, пес Ямамото, извивы цепей вендиче. Но кто там побеждает — и даже вообще кто где — было не разобрать. Одинаковая тьма затопила всех.

— Сквало, что у вас? — рискнул вызвать Цуна. — Где там вы?

Из динамика послышался странный смех, хриплый, почти безумный.

— Сквало! — заорал Цуна.

— Сваливайте. Это наша вечеринка.

— Обожрался уже, — рыкнул Занзас. Завис в воздухе. — Мусор, планы помнишь? Прорываемся на нижний ярус. Хуй с ними.

— Тогда нам туда, — Цуна махнул рукой, показывая направление. На схеме вход в Вендикаре был где-то на триста метров левее точки сбора. Может, у них еще и оставался шанс проскользнуть туда мимо спятивших зомби, своих и чужих.

Занзас повернул молча, только смерил тяжелым взглядом вынырнувшую из свалки акулу. Ало лениво шевелила плавниками, неуловимо напоминая дорвавшегося до рыбы кота. Кажется, она стала больше, чем вчера.

Цуна пристроился следом за Занзасом, выше и левее — так, чтобы прикрыть в случае нападения. Хотя, если уж не врать себе, шансы против всей этой толпы у них были нулевые. Но, похоже, привычное, «свое» пламя привлекало зомби больше, чем пламя живых. Кажется, драка там уже шла все против всех — грызня за пламя, за жратву. Худшие прогнозы Занзаса сбывались слишком быстро.

«Это хотя бы отвлечет охрану», — убеждал себя Цуна, пытаясь не думать о Гокудере и Ямамото, обо всех, кого привык за эти дни считать пусть не совсем прежними, но еще живыми.

Они уже почти проскочили мимо этого дикого побоища, когда впереди выросла черная фигура. С глухим воем воздух взрезала цепь. Занзас выстрелил с обеих рук, Цуна бросил следом свое пламя, но это едва смягчило удар. Черная волна врезалась в них острым гребнем, вышибла дух, отбросила. Цуна погасил падение пламенем, оглянулся на Занзаса: цел?

— Башкой не верти, кретин! — рявкнул тот. Мимо, почти опалив лицо, пронесся огненный шар, Цуна развернулся: еще одна черная волна шла на них непроглядной стеной. Где-то за ней мог скрываться один вендиче, а мог — десяток. Сила, способная смести их, как две пушинки. Даже сквозь щит собственного пламени она давила так, что едва не останавливалось сердце.

Огонь Занзаса ударил в черноту и поглотился ею без следа. Цуне даже показалось, что он слышит жадное чавканье и глухой злорадный смех.

— Занзас! Давай вместе! — он сконцентрировал пламя, приготовившись выдать максимум.

Занзас молча вскинул руки. Шрамы на его коже были такими же яркими, как десять лет назад, пламя с ладоней лилось в пистолеты тоже как тогда. Но сейчас его было больше, гораздо больше. Оно окутывало Занзаса алым, полыхало, разлеталось ослепительными протуберанцами — ни грамма неба, только ярость.

— Давай!

Оранжево-алая двойная волна понеслась вперед, набирая мощь — Занзас продолжал стрелять, и Цуна не ослаблял напора. Схлестнулась с черной, взметнулась до самого неба и замерла, дрожа. Занзас хохотал и матерился, Цуна, кажется, кричал, пламя лилось с рук чистыми потоками, смешивалось с яростно-алым Занзаса, как будто они были единым целым. Цуну несло, это казалось естественным продолжением их с Занзасом сумасшедшей ночи, как будто и в бою они подходили друг другу так же идеально. Никогда еще он не чувствовал себя настолько сильным, не испытывал такого упоения схваткой и восторга. Будто и в самом деле слился с Занзасом в одно.

Даже дышать стало легче. Черное пламя давило все так же неумолимо, но вдвоем они могли выдержать этот напор.

— Давай, мусор! — орал Занзас, и Цуна понимал, что тот сейчас так же ясно ощущает их единство и тоже становится сильнее. — Кончаем их, — хохотал Занзас, а Цуна плавился от яростного наслаждения, как будто сам готов был кончить, и пламя рвалось с рук еще сильнее.

Вендиче тоже усиливали напор, две стены пламени ревели, пытаясь проломить одна другую и не уступая. В висках стучала кровь, сердце заходилось в бешеном ритме, время остановилось, и мир, казалось, замер — только на самой периферии зрения все еще кипело чернотой сражение зомби.

А потом из этой черноты выпрыгнул черный леопард — огромный, больше Ало, рассыпающий вокруг себя черные искры, бьющий хвостом не хуже, чем вендиче своими цепями. «Ури?!» — невольно вздрогнул Цуна. Тварь совсем не была похожа на кошку Гокудеры, она наводила ужас.

— Савада, не дергайся! — заорал над ухом Занзас. Их волна пошла трещинами, стала осыпаться, как разбитое стекло — медленно, невыносимо медленно. Как будто давая время заранее прочувствовать неминуемую гибель.

Ури зарычала — из пасти полыхнуло темным пламенем — и прыгнула на черный вал, нависший над пламенем Цуны и Занзаса. Опустила морду, лизнула.

Напор черного пламени ослаб. Ури подняла голову, коротко, торжествующе рыкнула и стала жрать. Отхватывала куски пламени, как хищник рвет мясо, заглатывала жадно и быстро. И росла. Наливалась чернотой, все сильнее давила аурой.

Хлестнули цепи, распоров воздух. Ури даже не дернулась — цепи прошли насквозь, не причинив вреда, лишь потеряв свое пламя.

Занзас выругался, Цуна ошалело кивнул. К Ури подбежал, виляя хвостом, Джиро. Он тоже совсем не был больше похож на добродушного пса, которого помнил Цуна. Адская гончая, призрачный волк — огромный, ужасающий. А следом, разбив хвостом цепи вендиче, вынырнула Ало.

Теперь они жрали втроем. Занзас протянул руку, выдернул из кармана Цуны передатчик, рявкнул:

— Сквало, мать твою!

Передатчик молчал.

***

Мусор не отзывался. Твари в три глотки жрали пламя вендиче, распухали на глазах. И ничерта не ясно было, что делать дальше. 

— Вниз! — Занзас ушел вниз и вправо, оставляя в стороне и вендиче, и черную копошащуюся кучу, в которой хоть тресни — не разберешь, где свои, где чужие. Да и остался ли еще хоть кто-то свой? Сквало, раз молчит — уже окончательно сдох или съехал с катушек. Остальные — хрен знает. Что пламенем ночи крыло, как хорошей наркотой, было и так понятно. Вряд ли остальная Вария продержалась дольше офицеров. 

Из каждого камня в стенах Вендикаре сочилось пламя. Занзас не оборачивался — знал, что Савада рядом. Это был какой-то хренов новый дар — чувствовать его присутствие, предугадывать действия, почти читать мысли. Но не разбираться же сейчас еще и с этой фигней. К тому же, она оказалась к месту: можно было не отвлекаться и не тратить время на слова. 

Занзас накрыл черный зияющий проем в стене волной пламени и снова почувствовал странное, только что пережитое — пламя Савады, которое больше не казалось чужим. Занзас не просто осознавал его как свое, он мог усилить, присвоить и использовать. Ярость вскипала внутри, оглушительно ревела вокруг, словно небо Савады вливало в нее новые силы, поддерживало, не давало угаснуть. Мысли не метались, текли ровно, в глазах не мутилось от бешенства. Злость никуда не делась, но теперь она стала другой — ровнее, спокойнее, как будто Савада делился не только пламенем, но и собой. 

Чем делится он сам, Занзас не знал. Но Савада, пока жег вендиче, выглядел обкурившимся психом, а не роботом — то ржал, то орал, то дико вращал глазами, так что догадаться было не сложно. Ощущение новых возможностей, новой мощи, предела которым они оба еще не знали, опьяняло, будоражило, вливалось в кровь жгучей жаждой деятельности.  
Вендиче они сейчас не интересовали — те воевали с тварями из коробочек и с остатками оголодавшей Варии, и это давало шанс добраться все же до подвалов, вытащить себя и может, хоть что-нибудь выяснить. 

Когда их с Савадой пламя выжгло черную пакость, а проем раскалился до алого, Занзас, не раздумывая, шагнул внутрь. И тут передатчик ожил. 

Сквало хрипел и кашлял — похоже, чтобы впервые в жизни сорвать голос, ему надо было стать нежитью и обожраться мертвого пламени. Вокруг него что-то трещало и булькало, и Занзас с трудом разбирал слова. 

— Босс… Животные из коробочек… Больше не подчиняются. Им нужна жратва. Много. Больше, чем нам. Где вы?

— Внутри, — Занзас сжал кулак. — Но твоя прожорливая скотина нами подавится. 

— Уходите оттуда! — надсадно заорал Сквало. — Сейчас же! 

Занзас швырнул передатчик в стену и ринулся вниз по коридору. Отступать в шаге от цели он не собирался.

Что случилось дальше, он не понял. Затряслись стены, уши заложило от глухого, раскатистого гула, с потолка посыпались камни, пол вздыбился, пошел трещинами и раскололся. Занзас успел взлететь, заметить рядом Саваду, а потом его накрыло тьмой.

— Занзас! Очнись, Занзас! — голос Савады долбил в барабанные перепонки.

Занзас открыл глаза и заморгал, пытаясь хоть что-нибудь разглядеть — окружающее двоилось, троилось и расплывалось. Он валялся на чем-то твердом — на полу, что ли. Затылок наливался болью. Савада сидел рядом и с озабоченной рожей его ощупывал. Руки, грудь, шею. Занзас еще поморгал. Спросил:

— Какого?.. — и закашлялся не хуже Сквало. Зато в башке резко прояснилось, воспоминания стали четкими: Сквало, Вендикаре, твари из коробочек, коридор... Занзас рыкнул и сел, озираясь.

— Не дергайся, — Савада схватил за плечи. — Ты головой приложился здорово. Врагов здесь нет, вообще никого нет.

Они сидели в комнате. Обычной комнате, абсолютно пустой. Только вместо стен у нее были матовые затемненные стекла, за которыми клубилась какая-то муть — то ли вода, то ли туман. 

— Это что за хренов аквариум?

Савада крепче сжал пальцы — от его рук шло тепло, успокаивало. Занзас не хотел успокаиваться, но и рвать контакт не хотел. Перехватил запястья, стиснул, переспросил:

— Что за хрень?

— Не знаю, — тихо ответил Савада. — Но думаю, что мы добрались… куда должны были.

— Должны были в Вендикаре. Это явно не она. — Занзас помотал головой, потер виски. — Если нас опять зашвырнуло в другое время... — Договорить он не успел. Муть за одной из стен резко рассеялась, и Занзас уперся взглядом прямо в Сквало. Тот что-то орал, размахивая мечом, и прорубался сквозь кучу рядовых варийцев. Их было не больше десятка, но эта шваль тоже отожралась. Пламя колыхалось вокруг них, как густой кисель, Занзас с трудом различал даже лица. Сквало рубил, резал, отрывал головы прямо так, на бегу. Отрубленные руки цеплялись за его куртку, хватали за волосы. Одна, особенно шустрая, добралась до горла. Хрен вам. Этого так просто не сожрешь. 

Занзас подался вперед, оперся о Саваду и все-таки поднялся. Добрался, пошатываясь, до стены, прижал к ней ладони. Оказалась не стеклянной, гладкой, монолитной, без единой трещины. Но можно было попытаться пробить или расплавить. Занзас долбанул кулаком и не услышал ничего, как будто поверхность поглощала звуки. 

А снаружи все еще продолжался бой. Сменялись ракурсы и картинки, словно кто-то показывал им чертово кино, но Занзас отлично знал, что все там — настоящее. Он видел сцепившийся клубок тел и лап, обрывки цепей, клыки, когти, раззявленные в воплях рты. Видел Луссурию, который отбивался от собственного павлина, только теперь ебаная курица стала неузнаваемым огромным монстром и летала. Видел вспухающие то тут, то там взрывы.

— Занзас! — Что-то в голосе Савады заставило резко обернуться. На стене, у которой тот стоял, шло другое кино: там снова был Сквало, и этот придурок ломился прямо к дымящемуся кратеру на месте входа в Вендикаре. Оттуда валил дым и взвивались языки обычного огня. Но Сквало, конечно, на это плевал. От зомби он все-таки оторвался и теперь лез прямо в пекло. За каким чертом? Занзас выругался и сжал кулаки — он знал, за каким. У придурка все еще была цель. Не только нажраться и откормить свою рыбину.

Пламя вспыхнуло на ладонях мгновенно, и Занзас ударил в стену. Поверхность помутнела на секунду и тут же снова стала прозрачной и абсолютно целой. Пришлось выхватить пистолеты. Сквало уже подобрался к самому краю воронки. Он явно собирался сигануть прямо в жерло. А Занзас уже знал, что поздно. Что там, в глубине Вендикаре, тоже произошла какая-то глобальная хуйня и шансов достать кого-то живым больше нет. Ни одного гребаного шанса. Только угробиться самому. 

Рукояти накалились, но он все вливал и вливал пламя, потому что должен был снести стену с одного удара. Должен был успеть. 

***

Цуна знал, что Сквало рвется к собственной гибели. Знал и то, что Занзас не сможет к нему пробиться. Даже они вдвоем — не смогут. Но что-то сильнее этого знания заставило встать плечом к плечу с Занзасом и поднять руки, концентрируя пламя. 

Тот ничего не сказал, только взглянул быстро — как будто обжег безнадежной яростью — кивнул и снова уставился в стену. 

Цуна чувствовал его готовность так же отчетливо, как собственную. Давление пламени нарастало, ладони зудели, жар шел по телу волна за волной — к рукам, в перчатки. Еще немного…

Сквало обернулся вдруг, заорал что-то. К нему бежал кто-то еще, в черном вихре не разобрать было, кто, и Сквало, яростно оскалившись, взмахнул мечом. Чернота рассеялась, и Цуна узнал Гокудеру.

— И твой туда же, – выдохнул Занзас, — два кретина.

Сквало прыгнул вбок, выставляя меч — так, будто видел за спиной Гокудеры врага. Гокудера бросился в сторону, разворачиваясь, выхватывая динамит. А потом то, против чего они собрались сражаться, увидели и Цуна с Занзасом. Огромная, объятая черным пламенем Ури одним прыжком пронеслась перед глазами, лапы с выпущенными когтями врезались Гокудере в грудь, мелькнул хвост, играючи отшвырнув Сквало.

Меч сверкнул, отразив случайный солнечный луч, и пропал — Сквало отлетел туда, куда и рвался с самого начала, в огненное жерло, оставшееся от Вендикаре. Гокудере повезло меньше. За миг до того, как пламя достигло предела, Цуна успел увидеть, как лапа Ури прижала его к земле, как опустилась жадно распахнутая пасть…

Они с Занзасом ударили всей накопленной мощью. Пламя тараном врезалось в стену, растеклось по ней, вскипело лавой, взвихрилось — и мгновенно исчезло. Поверхность впитала его, как песок впитывает воду, и теперь светилась, переливалась ало-оранжевыми всполохами, слепя глаза, и не разобрать было, что там, за ней.

Занзас саданул по стене коленом, врезал кулаком, потом рукоятью пистолета и вдруг резко успокоился. Медленно развернулся, прижался затылком и закрыл глаза. Сказал коротко:

— Все.

Цуна и сам откуда-то знал — все. Больше им некого спасать и нечего делать в этом мире. Они проиграли. «Проебали все что могли», — сказал бы Занзас. Почему-то сейчас думалось исключительно его словами.

Он подошел к Занзасу, встал рядом. Сказал, глядя в пустоту перед собой, с трудом продавливая слова сквозь накатившее бесконечное спокойствие:

— Значит, это мы должны были увидеть? Сюда ты нас вел? Пора открыть карты, кто ты? И зачем это все…

Занзас напрягся. Не сделал ни одного лишнего движения, даже глаз не открыл, но Цуна знал — он готов напасть в любую секунду.

— Вы собираетесь драться? — короткий смешок резанул таким немыслимым, запредельным превосходством, что сами собой сжались кулаки, и вокруг перчаток полыхнуло пламя. — Не нужно. Драка ничего вам не даст.

— Моральное удовлетворение, — очень спокойно сказал Занзас.

В центре комнаты прямо из воздуха проявился человек — самый обыкновенный мужчина средних лет, худощавый, беловолосый, в очках и домашней юкате. Только кольцо на его пальце совсем не было обыкновенным — и откуда-то Цуна знал, что незнакомец сам позволил им разглядеть его. Беспрерывно копошащиеся черви-отростки, аура тумана, смешанная с чем-то чуждым, нечеловеческим. Кольцо ада. 

— Туман, — выплюнул Занзас. — Так и знал.

— Можете звать меня Кавахира. Что ж, поздравляю. Вы добрались, куда нужно было, увидели то, что должны были увидеть, и теперь знаете.

— Что? — Занзас оторвался от стены, выпрямился, сунул руки в карманы. Смотрел на Кавахиру с нескрываемой ненавистью, но за пистолеты не хватался. Цуна знал, почему — Занзасу нужны были ответы. Сначала ответы, потом — расплата. 

— Забыл сказать. Вы не в иллюзии. Это будущее. Настоящее будущее вашего мира.

— Кажется, вы что-то хотите нам рассказать? — Цуна вглядывался в бледное, слишком спокойное лицо и видел в нем бесконечную усталость. Шутками здесь не пахло, и ставки, похоже, были слишком высоки. Жаль только, что глаза прятались за очками, это мешало. 

Кавахира шевельнул рукой, достал из воздуха исходящую паром пиалу, указал палочками вправо, сказал с грустной улыбкой:

— Присаживайтесь, я думаю, нам всем не мешает перекусить и выпить чаю. Отличный зеленый чай, специально для тебя, Савада Цунаёши, Десятый Вонгола. А для тебя, Занзас — сам видишь. 

Цуна взглянул на сформировавшиеся рядом кресла — широкие, удобные, с мягкими спинками и круглыми подлокотниками, которые выглядели в этой пустой комнате абсолютно неуместно. Рядом с креслами зависли подносы. На одном чашка и тарелка с онигири. На другом — бутылка виски и стакан. 

— Ты издеваешься? — спросил Занзас, опасно прищурившись.

— Нисколько, — Кавахира склонился над пиалой и с явным удовольствием вдохнул запах. — Разговор будет долгим, и я не вижу причин, по которым мы не могли бы провести время мирно и с комфортом. Это, — он указал подбородком на стену позади них, — не причина, а закономерный итог. И вы всего лишь сократили этому миру агонию. Причину я назову вам позже. Присаживайтесь. 

Занзас шагнул к своему креслу первым. Упал в него и схватил бутылку за горло так яростно, будто это была шея Кавахиры. Поднос вместе со стаканом тут же исчез.

— Итак, — Кавахира дождался, пока Цуна тоже сядет, и сделал крохотный, почти незаметный глоток. — Савада Цунаёши, твоя семья девять поколений хранила часть тринисетте. Мало у кого есть необходимая для этого сила. К сожалению, кроме силы нужны и знания, а вы их утратили. Ты ничего не знаешь о тринисетте, но счел себя вправе решать его судьбу.

— Был другой выход? — спросил Цуна.

Занзас пошевелился. Цуна видел, как сжались на подлокотнике его пальцы. 

— Спроси у того, кто считает, что никогда не был настоящим Вонголой. Он знает выход. И выбрал бы именно его. 

— Ну хватит, — сказал Занзас. — Завязывай трепаться. Всем и без тебя известно, какой был выход. Савада никогда сознательно не выберет войну. Он предпочел уничтожить кольца. Он придурок, который больше всего боится убить кого-нибудь лишнего. Это тоже всем известно. Скажи что-нибудь новое. 

— Новое вы видели собственными глазами. Вот твой выбор, Десятый босс Вонголы. Зомби, пламя ночи, смерть всех, кто тебе дорог.

Ощущение было такое, будто его ударил под дых несущийся на полной скорости Моска. Вина скрутила снова, невыносимая, острая как никогда. Цуна медленно выдохнул.

— Хорошо, я задам другой вопрос. Сейчас я могу что-то исправить? Это вы перенесли нас сюда? Значит…

Сил договорить не хватило. Голос начал предательски дрожать, Цуна сжал кулаки и замолчал.

— Значит, — эхом откликнулся Кавахира, — я хотел посмотреть, во что ты превратишься в мире собственной ошибки. Я посмотрел и даже кое в чем помог. Вы вернули себе силу не только потому, что хотели этого, а потому что ваше истинное пламя отзывалось на вашу решимость. Ты, Занзас, делал именно то, что должен делать босс. Защищал своих людей, свою новую стаю, если хочешь, — Кавахира тонко улыбнулся. — Дочь Орегано, кто бы мог подумать. Хранитель дождя Савады, сам Савада, которого ты вообще-то долгое время считал единственной помехой на пути к креслу босса. Твоя ярость и твое небо существовали в абсолютной гармонии с твоими желаниями — это именно то, что требовалось. А ты, Савада Цунаеши, к сожалению, так и не смог достаточно поверить в себя. Не в своих людей, не в Занзаса — с этим ты справился отлично, а в самого себя. Пришлось дать тебе привычное оружие. С перчатками все стало проще. 

— Слушай ты, кукловод-недоучка, — в пальцах Занзаса громко хрустнула крышка бутылки. — Может, объяснишь для начала, за каким хреном засунул в этот мир меня, если все дело в кольцах и Саваде?

— А заодно, зачем вам понадобились все эти… эксперименты над нами, — тихо сказал Цуна. 

И снова замолчал. То, что сделал Кавахира с ним и Занзасом, не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что произошло с этим миром. Вряд ли он имел право жаловаться.

***

Занзас сдерживался из последних сил. Чучело в кресле напротив бесило до нервных конвульсий. Но он слишком хорошо чуял его силу. Кавахира не выставлял ее напоказ, но и не скрывал. Этот черт из табакерки был не просто иллюзионистом, Занзас мог бы поклясться в этом хоть кровью, хоть жизнью. От него несло опасностью и древностью, не как от вендиче или старика, иначе — и это «иначе» держало не хуже удавки вокруг шеи. Но просто сидеть и невозмутимо слушать о том, как кто-то влез в его жизнь, наблюдал за каждым шагом и испытывал, Занзас не мог. Тем более еще и Савада страдал так, что фонило на всю комнату. 

Кавахира сидел и с блаженной рожей нюхал свою жратву. Занзас тоже втянул ноздрями воздух — пахло чем-то японским или китайским — супом или еще какой-то дрянью. 

— Ну? — поторопил Занзас. 

Кавахира снял очки и поднял на него взгляд. И это было хуже, чем удавка. Занзас ко многому привык, но на этот раз на него смотрела то ли бездна, то ли смерть — затягивала и выматывала душу. 

— Ты здесь, потому что ты сильнейшее небо, Занзас. Единственный достойный противник для Савады после твоего приемного отца. И потому что ты можешь стать боссом Вонголы. 

Занзас дернулся, как будто ему влепили пощечину. Кровь бросилась в лицо и в голову. Рука сама потянулась к кобуре, но Занзас сжал ее в кулак, выдохнул, глотнул виски и заржал, откинувшись на спинку кресла. Злость выплескивалась вместе со смехом неровными, болезненными толчками. А от творящегося вокруг идиотизма было одновременно и больно, и по-настоящему весело.

— Придурок, — выдохнул Занзас и глотнул еще. Поставил бутылку на пол и сложил руки на груди. — Ты серьезно?

— Абсолютно. — Кавахира смотрел все так же, но первое впечатление прошло, и теперь Занзас видел его зрачки и светлую радужку — ничего потустороннего. — Кровь в данном случае не имеет значения, если действующий босс добровольно отдаст тебе Вонголу. Или ты заберешь ее силой. Все это уже случалось в истории. У Савады больше нет колец, которые могут признать его право наследника и отвергнуть тебя. У него нет и Вонголы, потому что он сам ее разрушил. И сейчас он не чувствует ничего, кроме раскаянья и жажды все исправить. Я собирался закончить нашу встречу именно этим — предложить вам достойную награду и еще одну битву — между собой. Чтобы история этого мира не закончилась так плачевно, мне нужен сильнейший. Настоящий босс, который не будет расшатывать равновесие мира и пойдет на все ради Семьи. Который будет жить до тех пор, пока ему есть, кого защищать и за что бороться.

— Я отдам Вонголу, — неожиданно твердо сказал Савада. — Только объясни, о какой Вонголе ты говоришь? В этом мире уже не за что бороться и некого защищать. Ты можешь вернуть нас назад?

— Ты совсем идиот? — рявкнул Занзас. — Вонгола — не сувенир на день рожденья. Ее нельзя просто взять и подарить! Она твоя, и ты должен держать ее зубами, когтями, всем, что успел отрастить!

— Да сам ты идиот! — взорвался вдруг Савада. Даже вскочил. — Ты вообще слушал, что он говорил, или у тебя на словах «босс Вонголы» мозги отключаются? Я не собираюсь с тобой драться! Или ты решил, что я ее кому угодно бы отдал? Да хрена с два!

— Да ты только и думаешь, как бы свалить или выпилиться! То подохнуть тебе надо за мир во всем мире, то тварей каких-то в башку пустить, то Вонголу подарить. Я тебе не друг, не старший, блядь, братик, а ты собрался подарить мне Семью! А дальше что? — Занзас не выдержал, тоже вскочил, схватил придурка за грудки, чтобы не мельтешил перед глазами, встряхнул. — И хранителей подаришь? Маму, папу, девку свою, кого там еще? У тебя нет колец, у меня их тоже нет, но у тебя есть то, что гораздо важнее. Так какого ты тут выделываешься?

— Хрен тебе хранителей, свои есть, — ухмыльнулся в лицо Савада. Его руки сбросить не попытался, зато сам сгреб за воротник, рванул, так что оказались нос к носу, глаза в глаза. — И не свалю, и не выпилюсь, не надейся. Босс я или не босс, а Вонгола моя семья. Если твои решения сохранят ее лучше — командуй. А я буду просто драться за нее, как умею. Мы тут не кресло делим.

— Да ничего мы не делим. Даже еще не знаем, что тут творится, а ты уже нарешал! Идиот и есть. Сядь уже, — Занзас разжал пальцы. Злость схлынула, тем более, он не собирался пререкаться на глазах Кавахиры. Тот и так достаточно всего видел, если наблюдал постоянно. Ублюдок!

Савада, видимо, подумал о том же — усмехнулся как-то совсем уж невесело, но сел.

— Отлично сработались, — снова улыбнулся Кавахира. — А в этом будущем, к сожалению, не смогли. Вы держались до последнего, но ни одному из вас не пришло в голову объединить силы и пламя так, как вы сделали это в бою за Вендикаре, так, как вы делали это с первого дня вашего пребывания здесь. Поэтому я передумал. 

Он поднялся, прошелся по комнате. Его нежно-сиреневая шелковая хламида мягко колыхалась при каждом шаге. 

— Конечно, я верну вас туда, откуда забрал. Это время для вас еще не наступило. И если вы оба сделаете то, что требуется, возможно, никогда и не наступит. Я не хотел бы для этого мира такого конца. Вы оба тоже его не хотите. Босс Вонголы должен быть боссом, он должен быть сильнейшим, но вместо одного я нашел двоих. Вы дополняете друг друга во всем, ваши разногласия и непонимание могут удержать равновесие не хуже, чем ваша сила, если вы поймете, в чем ваша слабость. Вонголе не нужен босс, который втянет ее в бесконечную войну и утопит в крови. Но и босс, который умрет ради призрачной цели, бросив своих людей, потому что слишком сильно верит в них, а не в себя, ей тоже не нужен. 

Кавахира обернулся к Саваде, и Занзас немного расслабился. Напряжение, которое не отпускало после проигрыша, после гибели Сквало, собственной беспомощности и невозможности ничего исправить, наконец начало отступать. Если верить этому странному иллюзионисту, у него еще был шанс. И у него, и у Савады. 

— Раньше тринисетте хранили три семьи, — продолжал Кавахира. — Теперь вы единственные. Я оставляю вам ответственность за равновесие мира, слабый его не удержит. Хоть поубивайте друг друга, но помните, что случится с вашим миром и с вашими людьми после этого.

— Может скажешь, наконец, кто ты такой, черт возьми? 

— Я храню тринисетте, баланс этого мира. Я должен многое вам рассказать, но у нас осталось слишком мало времени. Пока просто поверьте. Вернетесь — найдете меня там, в вашем времени. Риэлтерская Кавахиры в Намимори, на Пятой улице. 

— Стоп, стоп! — вмешался Савада. — Вы перенесли нас в будущее и сейчас снова вернете в прошлое, в тот момент, откуда взяли? А почему именно оттуда? Если моя ошибка привела… к такому, — он сглотнул и сжал кулаки, — почему было не избежать ее? На три года раньше, и…

— У времени свои законы, и у силы тоже, — Кавахира остановился, схватился за спинку кресла. Кольцо ада жадно шевелило щупальцами. — Время линейно, нельзя отменить то, что уже произошло. И даже за то, что я делаю сейчас, мне придется расплатиться. Я тоже ошибся. Если бы успел как-то сохранить кольца Маре и пустышки Аркобалено, мир устоял бы. Но пока я искал способы перенастроить баланс, ваша война зашла слишком далеко. У меня не было другого выхода. Я отдам вам остаток своей силы хранителя тринисетте, вместе с вашим небом ее должно хватить. Это единственный шанс.

— А дальше что? — спросил Занзас. — Кто придет после нас? 

— Об этом еще будет время подумать. А теперь пора. 

Занзас моргнул. Стены таяли на глазах. Размывались цвета и стирались грани. Кавахира оставался единственной реальностью этой комнаты, не считая их с Савадой. Он стоял, смотрел в свою пиалку и сейчас меньше всего напоминал сверхсущество, хранящее тринисетте. «Если ублюдок наврал...» — успел подумать Занзас, и второй раз за этот идиотский день провалился в темноту. 


	11. Эпилог. За пять лет до конца света

  
На бедро давило что-то тяжелое и жаркое. Занзас открыл глаза и уставился на белоснежную гриву. Бестер поднял голову. 

Занзас ухватил его за уши. Трепал, дергал, гладил по холке. Бестер ворчал, смотрел с неодобрением и в конце концов боднул в колено. 

— Моя зверюга. Куда до тебя всяким тухлым тварям, — Занзас похлопал его по спине, нащупал у кресла бутылку и припал к ней надолго. 

Пил, а взгляд отмечал детали: ковер, диван, закрытый сейф, мобильник на столе, коробочка. И тарелка с недоеденным мясом. Как будто и не было ничего. Но в ушах все еще звучал голос Кавахиры, а перед глазами маячила его рожа. 

Он растопырил пальцы, осмотрел варийское кольцо и сжал кулак. Ничего не изменилось, а ведь этот хмырь обещал силу. Занзас помнил — риэлторская в Намимори, его можно найти там. Это значило, что снова придется тащиться в Японию. За каким только хреном возвращался?

— Босс! — Сквало влетел в комнату, такой же привычный, как любимое кресло, потряс какой-то коробкой. Сунул ее под нос. — Это что за хрень? Какого черта я не в курсе? У кого заказывал? Когда?

Мусор бесился. Впрочем, он почти всегда бесился и всегда орал, на это было плевать. А вот на то, что морда была нормальной, человеческой, патлы не выпадали, и разило от него не пламенем ночи, а знакомым дождем — не было. Занзас встал, схватил придурка за подбородок, уставился в глаза, бешенство в которых медленно, но верно сменялось удивлением. Ощупал шею, плечи, как будто хотел удостовериться, что правда живой. Намотал на кулак белые лохмы, сжал и закрыл глаза, чувствуя прохладу и удивительное, ни на что не похожее облегчение. 

— Эй! — Тихо и как-то даже растерянно протянул Сквало. 

— Не сдох, — сказал Занзас.

— С чего бы вдруг? Босс, ты обкурился? 

— Если бы, — Занзас отобрал у Сквало непонятную коробку. — Это что?

— А я знаю? Приволок какой-то недоносок, сказал, лично в руки — заказ. Маммон проверил на иллюзии, я открыл, а там…

— Кольцо. — Занзас не видел – знал. Вскрывал хлипкий замок на шкатулке, а пальцы подрагивали — вдруг ошибся. Но судя по тому, как напряженно и пристально смотрел Сквало — это было именно оно. 

Крышка наконец отскочила. И Занзас уставился на крупный оранжевый камень в массивной оправе. А в самой его сердцевине, едва заметная глазу переливалась радуга. Сила Кавахиры. Сила тринисетте. Это кольцо было совсем другим, не похожим на кольцо Неба Вонголы, но Занзас чувствовал в нем знакомую мощь. По загривку поползли мурашки. Он вытащил кольцо и сжал в кулаке. Ладонь мгновенно раскалилась. 

— Может, объяснишь, что происходит? От этой штуки несет такой силой, что я к ней даже прикоснуться не могу.

— Вот и не лапай, — Занзас положил кольцо на стол. — Я видел кошмар, мусор, и эта «штука» должна сделать так, чтобы этот кошмар не случился.

— Блядь, босс! Ты достал говорить ребусами. Меня не было два часа, ты все это время проторчал тут, даже задницу от кресла не отрывал. Какой нахрен кошмар? Приснился что ли? И при чем тут кольцо?

— Захлопнись. За эти два часа ты успел дважды стать трупом, придурок, а мир успел сдохнуть. Не действуй на нервы. Потом расскажу.

Сквало коснулся кольца пальцем и тут же отдернул руку, словно ошпарился. Присел на стол, спросил:

— Опять какая-то лажа со временем? Савада? Аркобалено? Что теперь? Говори уже.

И Занзас понял — не отвяжется, пока не узнает. Врать не хотелось, да и смысла не было. Орать и выставлять придурка силой — тоже. К тому же, рано или поздно все равно пришлось бы рассказать. Он вздохнул и снова уселся в кресло. Глотнул еще виски и заговорил.

Когда Сквало, наоравшись и набегавшись по комнате, наконец, ушел, Занзас чувствовал себя вымотанным и голодным. А еще в глотке драло от жажды. Пока шел по коридору, озирался, как дебил — убеждался, что стены на месте, пол не проломлен и лестницы не превратились в кучу мраморных обломков и щебня. Радовало, что по пути никто не встретился и не начал снова задавать вопросы. Потом разогнал с кухни толпу отбросов, напился и пошел осматривать двор. Знал, что все там по-прежнему и все равно поперся.

Обошел фонтан, осмотрел русалку, послал Луссурию, который все-таки вылез откуда-то и пытался пощупать лоб. Потом наконец ушел в кабинет. Кольцо оттягивало карман рубашки, не давало забыть о себе ни на секунду, но Занзас медлил, не надевал. Потом решил, что уже слишком долго страдает хуйней и все-таки взялся за мобильник. Ткнул в номер Савады и успел услышать один пронзительный гудок, прежде чем открылась дверь. 

— Сквало сказал, ты здесь. 

Савада был без пиджака и без галстука — как там, в том времени, и никогда раньше — в этом. Встрепанный и раскрасневшийся, как будто несся бегом от самого дома, хотя конечно, никуда он не несся — кто бы ему позволил. Небось явился на своем монстре с гербами на дверцах, хотя… мог выбрать и что-то менее громоздкое. Занзас тряхнул головой — за каким чертом он думает о такой фигне, было непонятно. А в трубке все еще гудело, и у Савады в кармане надрывался мобильник. Занзас нажал отбой и швырнул телефон на стол. Сказал, чувствуя, как стремительно теплеет в животе:

— Входи.

Савада закрыл дверь, привалился к ней спиной, будто ноги не держали. Выдохнул:

— Занзас.

Надо было спросить про кольцо — получил или не получил, надевал или еще нет, но Занзас молчал — не мог себя заставить открыть рот и заговорить о деле, потому что рожа у Савады была слишком откровенной, а кожа в распахнутом вороте — слишком светлой, и весь он сейчас был такой, что в башку лезли мысли совсем не о деле. Поэтому Занзас просто смотрел, пристально и, кажется, тоже откровенно, потому что Савада задышал чаще, и глаза у него стали какие-то совсем дикие и яркие.

— Занзас, — повторил он. Шагнул вперед, как во сне, как будто сам не соображает, что делает. Запнулся о неровно стоявший стул, рассмеялся коротко: — Сквало буянил?

И, пока Занзас открывал рот, чтобы ответить, придурок как-то успел перепрыгнуть через стол и оказаться рядом. Стоял, упираясь коленом в кресло и сцепив руки замком у Занзаса на шее.

Хотел так зазывно, что даже башку повело от этой жажды. Занзас ощупал его внушительный стояк, просунул пальцы глубже, в промежность, надавил и спросил, когда Савада судорожно вздохнул и потерся о ладонь: 

— Смазку принес?

Тот уткнулся мордой в плечо и заржал. Замотал головой:

— Черт. Не поверишь, по делу шел.

— Заметно. — Занзас с грохотом выдвинул ящик, порылся в нем на ощупь и тихо выругался. Не было даже презервативов. Докатился. — Ладно, мусор, ты сам виноват. Раздевайся уже.

***

И ведь правда шел по делу. В кармане лежала коробочка с новым кольцом, в голове сам собой складывался список самого срочного, и первым пунктом в нем стояло «риэлтерская Кавахиры в Намимори». А теперь срывал рубашку через голову, стаскивал брюки, ужом извиваясь между кромкой стола и креслом, и закусывал губу, задевая Занзаса. Потому что вело от одной близости, от предвкушения. Дела могли подождать, а желание — нет.

Занзас смотрел, не отрываясь, не двигаясь, и от его взгляда Цуне становилось жарко и весело, как будто слетали все выращенные за десять лет маски и отказывали тормоза. Это было что-то новое, не такое, как в будущем — но что именно и чем не такое, он мог разобраться и позже. Сейчас от желания ныли яйца, и единственное, с чем хотелось разбираться, причем срочно — это его и Занзаса одежда.

Когда Цуна наконец отшвырнул брюки, Занзас подался вперед, затянул его на колени, провел ладонью по груди и сдавил пальцами сосок. Острое, слишком внезапное удовольствие встряхнуло не хуже электрического разряда. Цуна вскрикнул и тут же потребовал:

— Еще.

Ко второму соску Занзас прижался губами, невыносимо медленно обвел языком вокруг, пощекотал, едва касаясь, как будто испытывал на прочность или проверял реакцию. Цуна надавил ему на затылок, притискивая ближе, и замер. Внутри все ныло от возбуждения. Он ждал, считая секунды, и все равно пропустил нужную — когда Занзас вдруг резко и больно сжал сосок зубами. Цуна дернулся, хватанув ртом воздух, пальцы в волосах Занзаса сжались сами собой.

Хотелось еще, так же мучительно и остро, чтобы боль сменялась удовольствием, а тело плавилось и горело от каждого прикосновения. Пряжка на ремне Занзаса обжигала член металлическим холодом, пуговицы на рубашке царапали головку, и это было еще одно удовольствие — странное, тоже болезненное. Цуна ерзал, покачивался, усиливая контакт, а Занзас снова гладил языком, жарко, настойчиво. Пальцы на другом соске снова сжались, и Цуна не выдержал — прогнулся в пояснице, застонал. Еще немного, и он бы кончил прямо так, но Занзас вдруг крепко обхватил за талию и рывком встал. А в следующую секунду Цуну приложило спиной об стол. Занзас нависал над ним, и Цуна проваливался в горящие алым зрачки.

— Мусор, какого хуя ты столько лет строил из себя замороженного тунца, если тебя кроет даже от такой ерунды? 

Пальцы сжались на обоих сосках, выкрутили одновременно. Горло обожгло криком. Цуна выгнулся так резко, что треснулся затылком об стол, и дышал, хватая ртом воздух. Глаза жгло. А Занзас, склонившись к его лицу, смотрел так яростно, будто собирался вырвать ответ прямиком из головы. 

Вот только никакого ответа там не было. «Не строил», «не крыло», «не знал»… Цуна положил ладонь на его затылок, потянул к себе. Занзас позволил, перехватил губы неожиданно мягко, как будто все-таки добился своего — прочитал мысли. Цуна целовал, жадно вдыхая запах, впуская в рот язык, и возбуждение снова нарастало, захлестывало. Занзас ошибался, это совсем не было ерундой. Он как будто нашел недостающую часть себя — по-настоящему живую часть. Может быть, ту, которую убивал раз за разом Реборн, приучая никчемного Цуну не бояться смерти, но так и не убил до конца.

И теперь очень хотелось жить.

Занзас выпрямился, потянул на себя. Цуна проехался спиной по полировке и ухватился за край стола. Развел ноги, прижимая колени к груди. Занзас расстегивал брюки и смотрел, а он подставлялся под этот взгляд задницей, членом, всей кожей, и чувствовал, как загораются щеки. Солнце било в окна, заливало комнату слишком ярким светом, Цуна щурился, облизывал губы, ждал.

На этот раз Занзас не стал даже растягивать. Быстро облизал ладонь, растер слюну по головке и нетерпеливо толкнулся внутрь. Цуна тихо вскрикнул. Расслабиться оказалось легко, почти привычно, но все равно было больно.

Цуна закинул ноги Занзасу на плечи — так было удобнее, а тот уперся обеими руками в стол, потерся влажным лбом о шею. 

— Терпи, мусор. Будет тебе целый вагон смазки. Завтра.

Он входил осторожно, медленно. Дышал прерывисто, касался губами кожи, и снова Цуна вспоминал: «Будет горячо — ори». С Занзасом горячо было всегда. И всегда хотелось больше.

Цуна почти незаметно качнулся навстречу. Занзас толкнулся сильнее и надавил на плечи. Сказал:

— Скользишь. Чертова полировка. 

Цуне было уже плевать на полировку, он ее не замечал. Занзас двигался. Член входил глубоко, распирал изнутри. Терся о сухие стенки. Все еще больно, но уже слишком правильно, чтобы эта боль могла чему-то помешать. Мышцы поддавались, принимали. И невозможно было медлить и ждать. 

Он сжался, всхлипнул, когда Занзас пошевелился, меняя угол. От удовольствия снова захотелось орать. Цуна повернул голову, прижался щекой к столу и зажмурился. Занзас больше не осторожничал, трахал так, как нравилось, быстро, глубоко, как в последний раз. Всегда — как в последний. Цуна обхватил его запястья, сжал изо всех сил. Ему тоже нравилось так — отдаваться до конца, делиться каждым стоном, каждым спазмом. Ни о чем не думать, просто быть собой. Раньше так не получалось. Наверное, потому что раньше он не трахался с Занзасом.

Время знакомо замедлялось, растягивалось от толчка до толчка, от влажного шлепка мошонки о ягодицы до сосущего ощущения пустоты и желания удержать в себе. Цуна приподнимался, цепляясь за Занзаса, сжимаясь вокруг его члена до боли в пояснице, запрокидывал голову, подставляя шею под быстрые, обжигающие не то поцелуи, не то укусы и отчаянно хотел, чтобы это продолжалось долго, очень долго, пока совсем не останется сил. Но терпеть становилось все сложнее. Рука так и тянулась к члену, даже пальцы сводило от желания сжать его в кулаке. 

— Давай, — выдохнул Занзас, и Цуну бросило в пот от облегчения, как будто он так долго тянул только ради того, чтобы это услышать. Он дрочил, и от каждого движения кулака по стволу, от каждого толчка внутри его накрывало до темноты в глазах. Оргазм подступал все ближе, Цуна и хотел бы подождать еще немного, но его уже несло, и оставалось только поддаться подступающей волне, и орать в голос, и стискивать на члене мокрый от спермы кулак, и выгибаться под Занзасом от мучительного, невозможного наслаждения.

Цуна не помнил, когда именно отключился. То ли после того, как услышал стон Занзаса, то ли немного позже, когда в очередной раз приложился затылком об стол. Но очнулся он от очень знакомого вопля: 

— Босс, какого хрена? Ты что, расчленить его решил? — Что-то грохнуло, как будто со всей дури шарахнули дверью об стену, а потом послышалось такое же знакомое: — Блядь!

Цуна открыл глаза. Занзас все так же нависал над ним. И все, что сделал — поднял голову и сказал лениво:

— Мусор, свали. 

— Охуеть.

— И дверь закрой, — добавил Занзас. — И скажи, чтоб через полчаса принесли пожрать. 

— Вы бы хоть до спальни дошли. 

— Мусор…

Дверь снова грохнула и сразу стало очень тихо. Цуна не сдержался — фыркнул. Занзас выпрямился и ухмыльнулся. 

— Ну все, Савада, ты попал. 

— Павлина еще предложи, — простонал Цуна, едва сдерживая смех.

— Да он сам тебе все предложит, — заржал Занзас. — И полечить, и сироп для горла сварганить. Сквало его просто обогнал. Он быстрее носится.

— Подрезал на повороте?

Теперь они ржали вдвоем. Цуна кое-как сполз со стола, нашарил на полу брюки. Из кармана вывалилась коробочка с новым кольцом.

— Занзас, — спохватился Цуна. — Посмотри.

Занзас кивнул:

— Видел. Вон мое. Тоже не надевал?

— Почему-то решил, что с тобой вместе будет правильней.

Занзас взял у него коробочку, рассмотрел кольцо:

— Одинаковые. Знаешь, давай пожрем сначала. За полчаса мир не рухнет, а этот хмырь... чудится мне в нем какая-то глобальная лажа.

Цуне даже не чудилось — в том, что таинственный Кавахира еще припас для них сюрпризов, он был абсолютно уверен. Поэтому вместо ответа только кивнул и сунул коробочку обратно в карман. Спросил:

— В Намимори когда?

— Я только утром оттуда, мусор, имей совесть. Твое Намимори у меня уже вот где, — Занзас выразительно провел ребром ладони по шее. Порылся в ящике, достал запечатанную пачку сигарет. — Завтра вечером. С тебя самолет.

— Будет. — Цуна усмехнулся: — А с тебя смазка. Обещал.

— Помню, — Занзас рухнул в кресло, забросил ноги на стол: — Ну хоть полет не будет скучным. Живем, мусор.

Из распахнутого окна доносились вопли Сквало. Где-то на нижних этажах обретались Луссурия, Маммон и остальные, а дома ждали свои. Центр Палермо был все так же забит людьми, и зомби ни на кого не набрасывались из-за угла. 

Цуна подобрал с пола рубашку и понял, что улыбается.

— Живем.


End file.
